UNA MISION RANGO A OPERACIÓN MATRIMONIO
by carisma266
Summary: era uun dia tranquilo pasa sakura hasta que ino y le arruino el dia pero eso no fue todo la hizo pensar en la pregunta del millons ¿kakashi hatake quedra casarse conmigo? asi que tenia que acepto la mision de averiguar casarse...
1. Chapter 1

UNA MISION RANGO A (OPERACIÓN MATRIMONIO)

Hola que tal pues otra ves me agarro la inspiración así que decidí subir otra nueva historia la verdad pensaba solo dejarla en un capitulo pero después dije no seria bueno que tuviera unos capítulos claro no muchos pero bueno ala mejor mas de los que tengo pensados, además me inspire en una película que estaba viendo el otro día que me encanta así que dije o seria bueno que la hiciera como un kakasaku y mas conociendo al jounin genio así que espero sea de su agrado

Cuídense mucho

Nota

Naruto no me pertenece si no es de Mashashi Kishimotov, y ninguno de sus personajes.

Para que le entiendan a mi finc

-sakura, te necesito- es el dialogo

-"_sakura, te necesito_"- son los pensamiento

todo iba bien en la vida de Sakura hasta que por fin había encontrado la persona que la amaba y la respetaba como era y claro dejemos aclarar que no era sasuke ella ya lo había dejado en el pasado como un amor de adolescencia. Así que estamos hablando nada mas que nada del jounin genio si el era el amor de s vida ahora ya llevan acerca de 3 años Juntos su noviazgo al principio fue difícil para ellos y eso era gracias a la ran diferenta de edad y claro también por que el había sido su sensei pero a un así al paso de los mese la gente había dejado de murmurar sobre de ellos y eso se lo debían a tsunade la rubia de mal humor. Ellos continuaban con sus vidas normales como si fueran una pareja común y corriente.

Sakura se sentía segur en su relación y feliz hasta que cierto día una rubia había ido a molestarla-hola frentona-sonrío-

-Ino cerda-sonrío _"tranquila Sakura no dejes que te arruine tu día"-_y a que se debe u magnifica presencia- Sakura había aprendido hacer sarcástica

-Vaya-suspiro- has aprendido algo de tu novio-sonrío- hay ya no seas enojona-se percato que la pelirosa empezaba a enfurecerse-solo venia a entregarte esta invitación.

-Umm...-se le quedo viendo-y esto- no entendía aquella invitación-quien se va a casar-se percato de inmediato que la invitación era paran una boda.

-Eres tonta o te haces-frunció la boca- que acaso no vez aquí mi nombre-señalo en la pare de abajo.

-No pede ser- se sorprendió- te vas a casar con el pobre de sikamaru-suspiro-pobre de el.

-Hay que graciosa-se cruzo de manos-pues si ya me voy a casar en un mes así que espero que asistan tu y kakasahi-Sakura sonrío- bueno me voy por que hay muchas invitaciones que repartir-antes de partir tenia que echar un poco de su veneno- y por cierto Sakura cuando piensas casarte-"que casarme" se sorprendió al escuchar esa palabra-que te sorprendes no llevas 3 años con kakashi ya es mucho tiempo no crees ve yo llevo 2 años y ve ya me voy a casar-sonrío- o que acaso kakashi no piensa casarse contigo-suspiro- vaya veo que no te toma my enserio que digamos-sonrío al ver la cara de Sakura- vaya deberías de pensar que un día de esos e vota como a sus demás novias-ino sabia la reputación del peligris- bueno te dejo- Sin dejar que reaccionara se fe de ahí.

Sakura se quedo pasmada ante el comentario de la rubia _" que acaso kakashi no piensa casarse contigo,- vaya veo que no e toma my enserio que digamos vaya deberías de pensar que un día de esos e vota como a sus demás novias"_-¡INO!-reacciono después de un minuto-se me escapo-se percato que la rubia había huido- pero es mejor que se cuide por que ahora si me la va a pagar-sonrío-puede que no llegue a la boda viva-se quedo callada- ¿casarme yo? Nunca lo había pensado pero no me desagrada hacerlo y mas si es con kakshi pero-suspiro- acaso el me tomara enserio o en verdad seré como una de sus tantas novias- empezaba a dudar en el peligris- no claro que no yo soy la única novia oficial-sonrío- hay no se por que dejo que Ino me provoque- suspiro y siguió haciendo su trabajo como si no le hubiese afectado el comentario.

Dos horas después salio del hospital para dirigirse al entrenamiento con sus comentarios- Sakura- el primero como siempre en saludarla era el rubio- oye que e párese que hoy después del entrenamiento vamos a comer ramen.

Al decir eso uno de sus compañeros se acerco- naruto-el rubio volteo - eso depende si kakashi sensei la deja-los dos rieron.

-Eso si es cierto sasuke-el rubio siguió riendo conociéndolo no creo que la deje-

-Sasuke volteo haber a Sakura al percatarse que a un seguí vivo naruto-Sakura-se acerco a ella- Ey te estoy hablando- al no tener respuesta alguna prefirió irse a sentar a la sombra- ahora que le pasa-suspiro-quien sabe

Como siempre sai hacia su aparición como si nada-hola feita- de inmediato volteo al verla-y ahora por que no me has dicho que no te diga fea-sonrío para haber si así la hacia enojar-vaya veo que kakashi si la cambio.

-Que dices- al escuchar el nombre de su amada reacciono- ahora que le pasa a naruto- volteo haberlos a todos uno con cara de fastidio, el otro riendo como idiota y aquel amanerado con su sonrisa de idiota.

-Vaya feita-suspiro-hasta que por reaccionas-Sakura _"maldición creo que si me ha afectado el comentario de ino"-_ahora que te pasa.

-A mi-se puso nerviosa- nada es cosa de mujeres-sonrío- oye tu narto si no dejas de reír como un idiota tendré que ir a pegarte-de inmediato el rubio dejo de reír-así esta mejor.

Los tres hombres que estaban presentes se quedaron callados ante la actitud de su compañera "_ahora que le habrá hecho kakashi"_todos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-Que tal chicos- el peligris aparecía en la rama del árbol-perdón por la tardanza pero-se quedo callado al ver a sus exalumnos callados-y ahora que les pasa-se rasco la cabeza al ver que esta vez naruto no era asesinado por su querida novia

-A nosotros nada-contestaron al mismo tiempo-pero no sabemos que le pasa a ella-voltearon a ver la a pelirosa.

-Ummm...…- se acerco a ella-Sakura que te pasa- suspiro- que le pasa ahora-los tres hombres presentes alzaron los hombres, al no tener respuesta se acerco al odio de Sakura-amor.

-Que caraj...-reacciono al escuchar al peligris- kakashi ya llegaste-se sonrojo-que te sucede- le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Umm-se sobo la cabeza- a mi nada-sonrío-pero no se a ti que te pasa- "maldita ino me la va a pagar.

-Nada-sonrío-oye por que llegaste tarde eh- se le quedo mirando.

-Sakura esta celosa-naruto empezaba a bromearla-vaya kakshi sensei creo que debería de tener mas cuidado con sakra eh.

-¡NARUTO!-le grito al rubio-que tanto dices-se fue acercando poco a poco.

-No es cierto Sakura-naruto retrocedió a donde estaba el peligris-kakashi sensei ayúdeme por favor

-Ummm...…el peligris sonrío-yo por que tendría que ayudarte.

-Pues por que usted es su novia-kakashi alzo los hombres-ah no es cier...-no alcanzo a salir de ahí la pelirosa le dio un tremendo coscorrón-auch

-Eso es por andar diciendo tonterías-Sakura suspiro- bueno creo que ya hemos perdido el ttiempo por este- sus dos compañeros prefirieron callar.

-Ummm...- el peligris se le quedo mirando sabia que algo le pasaba- chicos quiero que primero den 40 vueltas a todo el campo-naruto como siempre le reprochaba-ahora mismo si no quieres naruto 40 entonces que sean 80.

-Vámonos naruto-sasuke se llevo a su compañero-que fastidioso eres anda

-Pero sasuke es que no- se callo al ver la mirada de la pelirosa- esta bien vámonos.

-Ven vámonos fe…-se callo al ver la cara de kakashi-anda.

-Si hay voy- antes de irse volteo de reojo al peligris-anda sai vámonos- se fue con su compañero

-Ahora que le pasa a Sakura-el peligris no entendía a veces a su novia- ala mejor fue por ino-sabia que la rubia siempre la molestaba-ummm... no creo-suspiro –creo que ahora si puedo leer el nuevo tomo de icha icha- sin decir nada mas se subió a una rama del primer árbol y se puso a leer.

-Ahora que te pasa Sakura-sai conocía a su amiga-puedes confiar en mí

-Es que- agacho la mira- ino me puso a pensar en algo-sai se le quedo mirando

-Ahora que te hizo-suspiro-mas bien que te dijo.

-Es que hoy en la mañana vino a entregarme la invitación de su boda-sai sonrío-y como siempre me empezó a molestar-para sai eso no era nada raro- pero lo que me dijo si me provoco-su cara cambio a tristeza- me dijo que cuando pensaba casarme que si acaso kakashi no me tomaba enserio-se para por n momento- pero lo peor fue que me dijo que tal vez el me va a botar como a todas.

-Sakura- no sabia que decirle el conocía perfectamente la reputación del peligris-Y que le dijiste-

-Pues no le alcance aducirle nada ya que desapareció-bajo la mirada-sai crees que ella tenga la razón.

-¡Sakura!-se acerco un poco a ella- sabemos su reputación pero date cuenta que ustedes dos han pasado por muchas cosas y no por nada han durado 3 años juntos-Sakura voleo a verlo-eso quiere decir que en verdad te quiere por que a aguantado mucho ve como por ejemplo estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por tsunade cando el le dijo que te quería-Sakura sonrío al recordad a su maestra a punto de clavarle un kunai en la frente-ahora ve como se pusieron sasuke y naruto- sonrío sai- y ve como igual me pse de acuerdo con esos dos para amenazarlo que si te hacia algo lo iba a pagar.

-Jeje-Sakura recordó todo lo que habían pasado-tienes razón sai-suspiro-gracias por tu apoyo-lo abrazo-sabes esa ino lo ase apropósito para molestarme.

-Claro que lo hace apropósito- eso no era novedad- pero sabes Sakura- ese pero no le agrado nada- deberías de aplicarte para que ya kakashi senpai siente cabeza-a veces el paliducho era bueno para dar consejos pero igual le gustaba molestarla-no se deberías de planear una estrategia para que ya nos deje el camino libre y seamos nosotros los solteros mas codiciados-sonrío-o que acaso no quieres casarte con el

-Hay idiota-le dio un tremendo golpe que lo lanzo a dos metros del campo- pero tiene razón creo que no me agrada la idea que siempre sea así nuestra relacio…-se callo al ver al peligris.

-Umm...- el peligris volteo a verla- ahora que te hizo-sabia que tenia que llevarlo al hospital.

Sakura se le quedo mirando y en ese momento se le vino a la mente la pregunta del millón _"¿kakashi en verdad quera casarse conmigo?_"- no me hizo nada-le respondió enojada- será mejor que lo lleves al hospital a que no pretendo ayudarlo ahora- sin decirle nada se fue de ahí.

-Ummm...-se rasco la cabeza- algo le pasa-volteo haber a donde estaba sai- creo que ahora si necesita ayuda- lo tomo como si fuera un costal y desapareció.

Naruto y sasuke se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la furia de la pelirosa-y ustedes que tanto miran

-¡Nada!- los dos respondieron y se alejaron de ahí no querían ser hombres muertos.

Así paso el día Sakura seguía molesta por el comentarios de sai no podía creer que ese miserable primero era lindo con el ella y después se burlaba de ella pero la había hecho dudar- es mejor que vaya a buscar a hinata- tenia que ir a buscar a su amiga.

No tardo mucho en llegar ala gran mansión de su amiga-hola Sakura pasa- su amiga se encontraba ahí- que te sucede-estaba preocupada por lo que le había dicho naruto.

-Me imagino que el metiche de tu novio te a dicho algo-suspiro- no lo niegues hinata-la chica solo se le quedo mirando

-Este si me comento algo-se alejo un poco de ella- pero lo hace por que se preocupa por ti.

Sakura se relajo un poco sabia que su torpe amigo se preocupaba mucho por ella- hay ese tono-río- pero si me pasa algo hinata-suspiro-es que la maldita de ino me hizo enojar como siempre- Sakura le empezó a explicar todo lo que había sucedido con la rubia y no decir con el paliducho

-Hay amiga-la abraso- no te preocupes kakashi sensei te quiere mucho-Sakura volteo a verla- además no es necesario que se casen ve están bien los dos ahorita- Sakura agacho la mirada- Sakura quieres eso verdad-la chica afirmo con la cabeza

-Pero no que el quiere-conocía que el peligris no era ese tipo de hombres con trabajo había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia ella- y si me deja

-Sakura no pienses eso por que mejor no le preguntas directamente a el-suspiro-tal vez si quiera o si pues ya estas consiente o si no como dijo sai puedes aplicarte-las dos chicas sonrieron

-Hay hinata tu diciendo esas cosas-se río de su amiga-pero gracias por todo-le dio un abraso-será mejor que me vaya por que de seguro kakashi va a llegar va a llegar tarde-la peliazul río-adiós

-Hay esa Sakura- le daba mucha risa ver a su amiga preocupada por esas cosas-pero ojala que en verdad kakashi quiera por que si no pobre de el- conociendo a su amiga tal ves el jounin genio moriría por sus propias manos.

Sakura ya mas relajada fue directo a su departamento donde compartía con kakashi ya hace 2 años- hay ese tono- recordó aquella ves cuando el peligris le propuso.

-Flash back-

Recuerdo que me cito en su departamento-Sakura quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante- me asusto un poco al ver su rostro seriamente.

-Que sucede- la verdad me imagine que me iba a dejar- veo que es algo malo.

-Umm no-se rasco con su cabeza- es que no se si tu querías - no entendía nada-

-Ya dime- me sacaba de mis casillas al ser tan misterioso- que es-saco de su bolsillo unas llaves- y esto

-Es que quiero que vivamos juntos-sonrío- por eso te estoy dado estas llaves para que las aceptes o las rechaces claro si no te arada la idea

-Vaya- me sorprendí mucho la verdad es que nunca me había imaginado ir me a vivir con mi novio sin estar casada- claro que si- total acepte después de todo eso de no estar casada con el no me importa.

-Fin del Flash back-

Sakura había llegado a su departamento- kakashi- noto que la luces del departamento estaban encendidas- ahora donde te metiste-le molestaba que el peligris se escondía para después sorprenderla- no seas así sabes que no me gusta tus bromas- empezó a buscar por todos lados y no encontró al jounin, cuando estaba a punto de ir a la cocina sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo directo al baño-¡aaaaah!- _"maldición voy a morir aquí_" lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que algún enemigo de ellos había entrado-eres un idiota- se percato que era el peligris- ya te eh dicho que detesto que no me hagas ese tipo de bromas- Sakura no estaba en esos momentos para aguantar a su noviecito

-Sakura- _"ahora que le pasa pensé que ya se le había quitado lo molesta_"- amor que te sucede- la volteo para verla a los ojos.

-No me pasa nada-se alejo del peligris- solo que no me gustan tus bromas.

-Amor- la abraso- prometo por un tiempo a no volverlo hacer-no quería hacer enojar a su pequeña por que sinceramente le aterraba la idea de ser asesinado por ello- por cierto quiero platicar contigo

-Yo también- _"ahora por que tan misterioso_" sabia que algo traía en mente.

-Que te párese que vayamos a la recamara- la cargo para llevársela ala recamara estando aquí la sentó en su cama- quieres que yo empiece o tu.

-No tu lo mío no es muy importante- la curiosidad le carcomía_ "que me va a decir"-_ así que dime

-Bueno Sakura-sonrío- llevamos tres año ya juntos- _"no puede ser"_ cuando estaba nerviosa empezaba a comerse las uñas-así que estaba pensando que pues- _"por kami hay no me va a pedir que nos casemos_" sus nervios empezaba alterarse al ver que kakashi sacaba algo en su porta shuriken- es un buen momento para los dos que-"_hay no enserio tranquila Sakura no te portes como si estuvieras desesperada en casarte ya_"-nos vayamos de vacaciones-sonrío

-¿Qué?-por poco Sakura se cae de la cama _"que idiota soy como pensé que este idiota seria capas de proponerme matrimonio"_

-Ummm…- kakashi se le quedo mirando-que no te gusto la idea o que- _"tranquila tranquila cuenta 123….."-_ es que creo que los dos estamos muy estresados y bueno mas tu amor así que por eso pensé que ya nos merecíamos los dos unas buenas vacaciones no crees-se acerco para susurrarle-así podemos estar juntos-le dio un beso en el odio- Sakura que te pasa.

"_ósea me esta diciendo que soy una histérica o que"_ (inner: sakra tranquila no vayas a matar a este hombre) _"como no voy a matarlo me esta diciendo que soy una histérica"_ (inner: no no pienses eso ve lo positivamente van a estar los dos juntos_) "pero_" suspiro (inner: anda miguita así puedes relajarte) "_que tu también"_ suspiro-amor que lindo eres-lo abraso-

-Verdad que es una buena idea amor-la abraso-así podemos hacer cosas-le dio una mordida en el cuello.

-Si amor-sonrío fingidamente-este ahorita vengo-se levanto de la cama-voy a darme una ducha- entro al baño- que tonta soy-sin querer le salieron sus lagrimas.

-Umm...-kakashi se quedo callado-creo que no le gusto-se dirigió al baño-amor que te pasa por que estas llorando- la abraso- te sientes mal.

-Kakashi- se volteo para que no la viera- si un poco me duele la cabeza- sonrío-pero no es la gran cosa.

-Quieres que te de algún medicamento- estaba preocupado- o quieres que nos bañemos juntos así puedo quitarte el dolor de cabeza- la acerco a el empezó a desvestirla

-Amor creo que no estoy de buen humor para esto hoy-lo alejo de el-quiero tomar la ducha yo sola si-le sonrío-anda ve hacerte de cenar ahorita voy

-Segura- "_ahora que le pasa Umm a la mejor esta en sus días"_ se levanto _"pero no creo por que ahora no me ha pedido que vaya a comprar esas cosas de mujeres_" le dio mucha risa – te dejo- se fue de ahí- jeje ala mejor ella fue a comprar eso por que sabe que me da mucha pena y sabe lo que me paso la ultima vez.

-Flash back-

Había llegado al departamento y me encontré a Sakura histérica- que sucede amor- le pregunte con algo de miedo-quien te hizo enojar

-Nadie me ha hecho enojar es que- se sonrojo n poco- hoy fui de comprar- me le quede viendo que había pasado en las compras- y se me olvido comprar- se sonrojo un poco mas- esto- me le quede viendo así que quería pedirte de favor que si me los compras tu

-¡Sakura!-me sorprendí al ver que ponía su carita de gato con botas ya saben súper tierna- como crees que yo voy a ir a comprarte tus bueno eso- no sabia como decirles si toallas femeninas, o como ellas decían los chocolates por kami que no se daba cuenta que me daba pena-

-Por favor amor siii- me suplico como una niña chiquita- es que es una emergencia así que tu eres el único que me puede ayudar si estuviera con una de mis amigas le pediría ese favor pero ya es tarde para pedírselo a ellas.

Total por mas que me quise oponer a eso no pude ya que la señorita me había amenazado en no tener nada conmigo un mes imagínense que me hubiera pasado y mas ahora que soy adicto a ella así que termine yendo a la primer farmacia que estuviera abierta, y por fortuna no camine mucho- buenas noches disculpe donde se encuentran las-me calle me daba mucha pena-las toallas femeninas-le susurre a la ancianita que estaba ahí

-Que dijo joven- para mi maldita serte la linda ancianita no escuchaba bien- no le entendí

Le sonreí- las toallas femeninas- le dije con un tomo mas alto y para mi suerte no me escucho nada- ¡LAS TOALLAS FEMENINAS!- termine gritándole a la ancianita

-a las toallas femeninas- sonrío como si nada- están en el pasillo 6.

Me puso como tomate al notar que la gente se me quedaba viendo medio raro ahora si agrade si traer mi mascara para que no me vieran así que cuando di el paso para atrás sentí que alguien me tomo el hombre como buen jounin me puse a la defensiva- vaya mi eterno rival- no podía creerlo gai se encontraba atrás de no podía creerlo ahora si como dicen las mujeres quería que me tragara la tierra-asiendo las comparas para su novia que lindo novio eres- no sabia si desaparecer de ahí o matarlo por burlarse de mi- vaya mi eterno rival al rato te veré de comprando pañales- ahora si me había sacado de mis casillas pero cuando estaba a punto de enterrarle n kunai en la frente aclaro que puede que haya sido un accidente no que lo haya hecho adrede me di cuenta que algo ocultaba

-Ummm…- le sonreí- como tu lo estas asiendo ahora verdad- de inmediato se le desapareció su sonrisita- que bien te lo tenias gai jamás me imagine que la bestia verde de konoha estuviera comprando pañales.

-Bueno mi eterno rival te dejo- me dio mucha risa al verlo que no se había podido defender- que hagas a gusto tus compras- al ver como desaparecía me dirigí a donde estaba el dichoso pasillo al estar ahí me sorprendí de la cantidad que había de esas cosas

-ummm... y ahora que hago- no sabia que hacer había un montón de eso no podía creer que eso se clasificaban en muchas cosas unas decían el tamaño otras de que material que si eran de algodón otras que eran con manzanilla ,aloe, anatómicas, por kami que tipo usaba y el colmo de los colmos si el flujo era moderado o abundante- por que no le pregunte- me daba de topes así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue llevar una de cada una así no habría problemas, al llegar al llegar a la caja me percate que ya no estaba la linda ancianita ahora era una chica- buenas noches- me saludo amablemente- encontró lo que buscaba- en verdad kami creo que ya no me quería como era posible lo que me estaba sucediendo ami esto

-Si- le sonreí como si nada lo que quería era ya irme de ahí pero me le quede viendo al ver la cara de no se si sorprendida o de burlona-sucede algo

-No nada- la linda joven se estaba burlando de mi- pero me imagino que no supo que elegir- ahora si era el colmo una civil burlándose de mi tal ve accidentalmente podía lanzarle un kunai así que disimiladamente sake uno para aventárselo directamente al cuello pero algo me detuvo

-No puede ser- me percate que mis dos alumnos habían entrado así que lo único que hice fue pagarle-tenga- tome la bolsa y desaparecí con mi típica bola de humo-

Al llegar al departamento me encontré con mi pequeña- ya llegue amor- la me acerque a ella pero me arrepentí al ver su rostro

-Vaya hasta donde fuiste es el colmo kakashi que te hayas tardado que no ves que esto es una emergencia- tomo la bolsa y se fue al baño.

Ese día no había sido mi día todo lo que había pasado y para colmo la señorita me había dicho que me había equivocado ella no usaba esa marca si no de otra, no podida creer que eso hasta tenia marcar.

-Fin del flash back-

Sakura seguía el la ducha- vaya Sakura que mala soy-empezaba arrepentirse-el tan lindo se preocupo por mi –salio de la ducha- hay ese tonto- tomo los boletos y se dio cuenta que eran de la aldea del la niebla- cuanto le abra costado esto-no podía creer que su novio había reservado una habitación en el mejor hotel de la aldea- vaya si que me quiere consentir- empezó a leer el folleto- vaya- no podía creer que iba a tomar las mejores vacaciones las entradas incluyan el spa todo un día el cual te daban los mejores tratamientos para la piel, las arrugas y para quitar el estrés pero no eso era todo incluía los mejores paseos en la playa y en la ciudad. Entada en los mejores los bares de la aldea- que tonta es mejor que vaya agradecérselo- se vistió y fue directo a la cocina-amor- lo abrazo por atrás-gracias.

-Ummm- volteo haberla-veo que ya te sientes bien-sonrío-ven vamos a comer.

-Amor-le sonrío picadamente- no prefieres mejor el postre- los ojos de kakashi se iluminaron-digo o quieres primero cenar

-Ummm- se rasco la cabeza-pensándolo bien prefiero mi postre- la cargo y se la llevo directamente al cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Que tal creo que ahora si los voy a sorprender al subir otro capitulo en n día jejej no se como ya esto a punto de terminar decidí subirla rápida así que me apure a corregir mis faltas de ortografía con el segundo capitulo y decidí subirlo

Cuídense mucho

CAPITULO 2 EL VIAJE, UN DESASTRE

La noche se le había hecho corta para Sakura- a que hora son- empezaba despertarse- las 5 de la mañana- se levanto de la cama- ahora que le pasa a kakashi como se le ocurre poner el despertador tan temprano- como se han de imaginar Sakura arrojo el despertado y de nuevo se acomodo para dormir aun le faltaba una hora para despertar así que tenia que aprovechar esos 60 minutos

Pero no pudo seguir durmiendo alguien la despertaba-amor- el peligris se le acerco-no seas floja y ya levántate si no se nos va hacer tarde.

-Tarde para que- abrió los ojos- déjame dormir n rato mas ve me dejaste agotada-se cubrió con las sabanas

-Ummm...- el peligris se acerco para susurrarle al odio- yo no tengo la culpa que te hayas quedado agotada además no había comido nada así que tenia que aprovechar mi poste-Sakura volteo haberlo como era posible que el muy miserable decía eso después de haberle hecho el amor de mil formar no podía creer que ese hombre tuviera tantas energías-ándale floja tenemos que salir de aquí a las 6 empunto si no no vamos a llegar a tiempo a la aldea del rayo- Sakura no entendía por que tanta insistencia en llegar a tiempo era raro en el eso- amor el barco zarpa a las 8 así que tenemos que llegar en 2 horas- Sakura suplicaba 10 minutos mas- bueno solo te aviso que tienes 20 minutos tienes que estar lista y claro arreglar tus cosas- se levanto de la cama.

-¿Qué?- se levanto a toda prisa- a que hora son por kami son 20 para las seis- empezó a gritar como loca- por que no me dijiste ayer que teníamos que estar temprano en la aldea del rayo y lo pero por que no me acordaste anoche de preparar mis cosas te pasas-le lanzo una almohada-anda ayúdame con mi ropa- empezó a sacar toda su ropa- hay no se que llevarme y todo esto es por tu culpa.

-¡Por mi culpa!-se hizo el inocente- yo te hable desde las 5 de la mañana para que pudieras organizar tus cosas tranquilamente-sonrío

-Eres un cínico-tenia ganas de matarlo- a que hora son eh las 6 no puede ser ahora vamos a tener que irnos corriendo- saco la ultima prenda-te has algo guarda mis cosas- se fue directo al baño.

A kakashi le daba mucha risa verla así-vaya casi se lleva todo el armario- se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de ropa- si que las mujeres son complicadas- se rasco la cabeza al ver que solo llevaba una pequeña maleta su novia una enorme.

-10 minutos después salio Sakura-ya terminaste- volteo al verlo despreocupado-anda kakashi solo me visto y nos vamos- el peligris siguió con sus calmas. Hay haber dame esto- tomo la ropa que faltaba y la boto a la maleta- por que no cierra

-Umm...-sonrío-será por que no la acomodaste bien.

-Hay me desesperas- no le quedo de otra que sacarla la ropa y doblarla- no puede ser son las 6:45 kakashi anda vámonos- se termino de peinar y lo tomo de la salio a toda prisa-anda kakashi- no podía creer que toda vía el hombre iba caminado lentamente y lo pero que iba leyendo-Ash- le arrebato el libro y se lo llevo arrastrando ala salido de la aldea

-Hola Sakura- los jounins que estaban en la puerta lo saludaron- oye que ese no era kakashi

Su amigo le sonrío-si y ahora que habrá hecho- les dio risa ver al peligris siendo arrastrado

-Sakura puedes dejarme de arrastrar como si fuera un trapo- le dio pena al ver a los dos jounin burlándose de el- que tal chicos- estando ya de pie los saludo-perdón chicos pero no podemos quedarnos a platicar, mi novia y yo es que se nos hace algo tarde- les sonrío a los jounin-adiós- tomo a Sakura por la cintura y sin decir nada mas realizo su jutsu de tele transportación.

-Vaya-los jounin se quedaron mirando- si que kakashi hatake a cambiado- empezaron a reír.

-Pero que demonios-Sakura se le quedo mirando al ver que ya estaban en el muelle de la aldea del rayo-kakashi a veces me dan ganas de matarte-lo miro con furia-por que me hiciste que me apurara como loca. Si ibas a utilizar tu técnica esa para llegar una hora antes

-Umm...- sonrío-es que no iba a usarla de hecho tenia pensado que nos fuéramos corriendo pero-se rasco la cabeza- recordé que el barco no zarpaba a las 8 si no a las 7 así que tuve que utilizar mi técnica si no no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo-

-¿Qué?-grito como loca- eres un despistado kakashi- la gente que estaba ahí se les quedaba mirando- y ustedes que tanto miran- la gent que estaba ahí se Alejo de inmediato

-No seas enojona amor-la acerco tomo de la cintura-anda ya estamos aquí- se acero para darle un beso pero fue interrumpido por cierto rubio-Umm….

-Vaya kakashi sensei llegan a tiempo-el rubio sonrío- ya estábamos preocupados-Sakura volteo haber quien era "_no me digas que es_" –de hecho sasuke ya estamos planeando como detener el barco.

-¡Naruto, sasuke!- no podía creerlo- pero que hacen ustedes aquí- se le quedo mirando-¡kakashi!- se le quedo mirando.

-Umm...-se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente- este amor es que se me olvido decirte este pequeño detalle-"_como que se le olvido es un mentiroso"-_ los chicos también van a ir y- no pudo decirle la segunda mala noticia.

-Mi niña pensé que por culpa de este te ibas a quedar- la rubia de mal humor hacia su presencia- así que ya estábamos planeado estos y yo de cómo impedir que el barco zarpara- _"esa vieja si yo fui el de la idea"_

-¡Tsunade!-Sakura por poco y se desmayaba-pero que hace usted aquí-volteo haber si venia su asistente y efectivamente ella estaba ahí y para colmo venia con su novio el capitán yamato-¡shizune, yamato!- se quedo sin hablar al ver a todos ahí así que de inmediato volteo haber a su queridísimo novio- no me digan sai no va a poder venir por lo que le hice ayer.

-Hola fea- brinco al ver al susodicho- no podía faltar-sonrío-además ya me asían falta estas vacaciones.

-Bueno este creo que ya deberíamos ir partiendo-el peligris interrumpió-si no quieren que nos dejen- sonrío y tomo de la mano a su novia el cual seguía aturdida por la sorpresa, todos ya habían abordado el barco con sus respectivas parejas shiune con yamato,sasuke con su novia akari era una (Ninja medico de la aldea de la arena) sai con su novia Aiko (una enfermera del hospital de donde ella trabajaba)y pues naruto y tsunade iban solos, ya que la novia de naruto no la había dejado venir ya se imaginaran como es el padre de la chica así que no iba permitir que se fuera con su novio de vacaciones y bueno tsunade no tenia novio según ella por que no tenia tiempo pero era todo una mentira no quería que se dieran cuenta que después de mucho tiempo de estarle rogando jiraiya lo había aceptado.

-Bueno chicos los vemos después-kakashi sonrío y se fue junto con Sakura-ven amor aquí es nuestra habitación-abrió la puerta para que pasara-como vez-sonrío

-Como veo-Sakura volteo haberlo- que eres un mentiroso y pero eres un idiota-le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago-como pudiste engarme que ibas a estar juntos los dos solos-

-Bueno amor no te eh mentido en eso-contesto despreocupadamente-ve estamos solos-sonrío- además yo no te mentiría lo que sucede es que ayer ya no te pede decir que ellos iban a venir-se excusaba.

-Con que no me pudiste decirme- "_yo ahí de mensa creyéndole_"- y bueno por que ellos están aquí.

-Ummm…-se rasco la cabeza-veras amor ayer que iba al hospital a dejar al moribundo de sai me encontré con tsunade y me pregunto que era lo que había pasado ya sabes me empezó a gritar que era un irresponsable que como había sucedido esto así que yo solo le sonreí para calmarla-Sakura lo escuchaba atenta mente para haber por hacia tanto rodea al tema-y pues le dije que habías sido tu me pregunto por que te habías enojado y le dije que no sabia así que pues yo le respondía que te veía muy estresada que te merecías unas vacaciones

-Si aja – Sakura empezaba a impacientarse- y bueno por que están todos.

-Veras en ese momento en que me decía que te iba a dar unas vacaciones llegaron naruto y sasuke y pues ya sabes como son empezaron a decir que ellos igual-sonrío-así que a tsunade se le vino una magnifica idea-volteo haber a su novia que empezaba a sacar chispas por los ojos-que si ibas en grupo nos saldría mas barato.

-¿Qué?-ahora si el jounin iba hacer hombre muerto-no me imaginaba que t gastaras tanto eres un miserable codo de primera-sabia lo tacaño que era- y bueno por que tsunade esta aquí no se supone que un hokague no debe de salir de la aldea solo si es necesario.

-A bueno es que tsunade fue invitada a venir a la aldea del rayo por el feudal-sonrío como si nada- por eso esta aquí ella.

-Por eso ella esta aquí-suspiro- por que nosotros estamos aquí con ella digo acepto lo de los chicos pero ella

-Umm…- _"creo que voy hacer hombre muerto_" –es que ella en si nos dio vacaciones entre comillas-se Alejo un poco de su novia

-Como que nos dio vacaciones entre comillas- no sabia si era su imaginación pero veía a Sakura echar lumbre por los ojos- explícate de una vez-

-Es que primero tenemos que hacer una pequeña misión-kakashi buscaba una ventana por donde escapar-es pequeña solo tenemos que escoltarla solo el día de hoy y la mitad de mañana- "_maldición no hay ninguna ventana"-_ y pues los dos días que restan los tenemos libres-sonrío-como ves amor después de todo son unas simples vacaciones así nos podemos relajar.

Sakura sonrío-no pensé que cayeras tan bajo kakashi-volteo haberlo con odio- pero después de todo que puedo hacer así eres-bajo la mirada y salio de la habitación "que idiota soy como es posible que me haya confiado que el podía cambiar"-perdón señora-se tropezó con una rubia.

-No te preocupes Sakura-sonrío- que te sucede mi niña que te hizo el idiota de kakashi

-¡Tsunade!- se sorprendió- el no me ha hecho nada yo soy la que me eh estado engañando-su cara era de tristeza.

-Ven vamos a mi habitación para que me digas que te hizo-_ "ese maldito de kakashi va a morir por hacer llorar a mi niña"-_ahora si que sucede.-Sakura empezó a llorar como siempre lo asia,tsunade la consolaba como una buena madre – ese kakashi lo voy a matar- ahora si el peligris iba a morir por la mujer mas temida en todas las aldeas-como es posible que el note dijera que esto era una misión bueno solo tienen que escoltarme no te preocupes mi niña se que quieres estar con el a solas pero mira les voy a dar a ustedes tres días que te párese pero eso si lo hago solo por ti no por ese imbesil_-"ya me la pagaras kakashi hatake me vengare por engañarla"-_ ve alégrate no quiero verte así.

-Es que tsunade-agacho la mirada- la verdad no me preocupa que me haya engañado acerca del viaje si no es que-suspiro para darse valor- ino me dijo que kakashi jamás ve va a tomar enserio que solo me va a votar

-¿Qué? pobre de el si lo hace- su mirada la rubia cambio a una molesta-yo se lo Alberti que si jugaba contigo iba hacer hombre muerto- de inmediato empezó a planear el asesinato perfecto-

-No se preocupe tsunade kakashi me ama-Sakura defendía a su novio- no es necesario que lo mate en verdad me ama y lo se por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

-Sakura no te entiendo primero dices que no te toma enserio y después dices que te ama-la rubia no entendía a su alumna.

-Es que tsunade usted cree que kakashi algún día me diga que se quiere casar conmigo- la rubia por poco se cae de espaldas no podía creer que s alumna quisiera a casarse- es que ino me dijo que siempre voy a ser la novia que jamás me voy a convertir en su esposa.

-¡Sakura!-sonrío- en verdad quieres casarte con el-Sakura afirmo un si con la cabeza- ya veo ese es el problema según tu-sonrío-no seas tonta-Sakura se le quedo mirando- haber si no le dices lo que quieres como va a saber ya sabemos lo despistado que es-las dos rieron.

-Bueno si eh querido decirle pero no se como-suspiro-además yo no soy la que le quiero proponer matrimonio- frunció la boca-yo quiero que el me lo proponga

-A pues eso es fácil que un hombre caiga-sonrío-mira lo que debes de hacer es

-No eso no tsunade-la rubia se le quedo mirando- no pienso embarazarme para que el se case.

-No seas tonta niña-le dio un golpe en la cabeza-eso no es lo único para casar a un hombre hay muchas maneras-suspiro-una de ellas es que ya no te enojes con el ya no eres una niña que te vea que eres ya una mujer madura-Sakura se le quedo mirando- segundo insinúaselo pero con eso no quiero decir es que se lo digas si no platica del matrimonio como por ejemplo lo feliz que es ino y sikamaru ahora que están a punto de casarse-suspiro- ya ve hay otros métodos para que le insinúes.

-Vaya tsunade no se me había ocurrido eso-se sorprendió al ver a su maestra- vaya creo que shizune ya dejo a su novio.

-No espera Sakura- quiso detenerla para que no abriera la puerta

-Jiraiya-Sakura se sorprendió al verlo-vaya tsunade se lo tenia bien guardadito- le sonrío picadamente

-¡Sakura!- el sanin la saludo nerviosamente-no es lo que párese lo que sucede es que me la encontré por pura casualidad- Sakura se les quedo mirando _"si aja como si me chupara el dedo toda vía"_

-Jiraiya ya no digas mas-tsunade se puso roja como n tomate- Sakura no es tonta-suspiro- hija creo que ya te lo sospechabas verdad-Sakura afirmo un si con la cabeza-bueno esto es un secreto entre los tres.

-No se preocupe tsunade-sonrío-soy como una tumba-los presentes suspiraron-bueno los dejo voy a seguir sus consejos y claro para dejarlos a solas-sonrío picadamente y salio de ahí-creo que le voy hacer caso a los consejos de tsunade-suspiro-pensé que tal ves embarazándome era el plan a-se río-pero que cosas digo no me imagino yo embarazada y pero a un tener un mini kakashi-sonrío-bueno no es mala idea pero no a un no estoy lista mejor seguiré sus consejos.

Sakura a mas relajada fue al cuarto donde se encontraba su novio-Sakura- kakashi se levanto de la cama-que bueno que has vuelto quiero pedirte una disculpa se que me merezco que me mates por hacerte esto pero tsunade no nos iba a dar tan fácilmente vacaciones.

-Amor-Sakura se le acerco- no te preocupes lo importante ahorita es que pues estemos juntos-le bajo la mascara para darle un beso-anda ven-se acerco para susurrarle-no quieres darte una ducha conmigo-le dio una mordida en el cuellos

-Umm-la acerco- esa idea me gusta- así que sin decirle dos veces se fueron al baño.

Dos horas después de haber descansado sobre la cama Sakura se levantó- que te sucede- la alcanzo agarrar-amor.

-No te preocupes-sonrío- solo fue un mareo-se sentó en la cama- creo que es por que no eh comido nada

-Umm es cierto no has comido nada-se levanto de la cama para vestirse-ven vamos para que comas algo.

-Mas bien para que comamos algo-empezó a vestirse- por que yo que recuerdo tu no has comido desde ayer.

-Umm-sonrío-es cierto eso-alzo los hombres- no te preocupes yo ya estoy acostumbrado pero tu no anda ven vamos además si no nos apuramos de seguro tsunade va a mandar alguien a buscarnos- se acerco a ella- no creo que quieras que vean el desorden que hemos dejado

Sakura volteo haber el desorden la cama desatendida ropa por todos lados- no quiero que vengan, anda vamos- lo tomo de la mano y se fueron al restauran que había en el barco.

-Sakura kakashi sensei-naruto fue el primero en saludarlos-vaya pues que tano asían para que se tardaran tanto- como siempre de inocente.

-¡Naruto!- sasuke se le quedo mirando-creo que eso no se debe de preguntar- sonrío

-¡Sasuke uchiga!- su novia lo reprendía- como es posible que digas esas cosas aquí.

-¡Akari!- se sorprendió al ver como su novia lo reprendía- pero si fue naruto- su novia se le quedo mirando enfadada- esta bien perdón

Sakura le daba mucha risa al ver a la pelirroja regañando a su amigo- no te preocupes akari-sonrío- bueno pues ya estamos aquí-se sentaron los dos. Que quieres comer.

-Ummm...- el peligris se le quedo mirando- no se lo que sea es bueno para mi.

-Vaya kakashi sensei como siempre usted cuidándose- narutp le gustaba molestar de ves en cuando al peligris- no cree usted coma no se ramen por ejemplo vea es muy nutritivo.

-Ummm...-sonrío-yo creo que para ti por que para mi eso no es nada nutritivo-los presentes rieron al ver como el peligris regañaba a naruto

-Haber si le vas asiendo caso a kakashi- sasuke sonrío y volteo haber a su novia- Aiko que quieres comer- cambio el tema antes que fuera el regañado por s novia.

-Que tal chicos- sai y yamto saludaban con sus respectivas novias- kakashi sempai- al peligris lo saludaban respetuosamente.

-Hola-todos los saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-Vaya capitán yamato ya se esta pareciendo a kakashi sensei y no se diga de ti sai- las chicas se sonrojaron al escuchar al rubio- pero que es lo que hacen Aiko y no se diga shizune- Sakura como siempre se levanto para darle un coscorrón-oye eso duele.

-Pues es para que no preguntes cosas que no te importan- las chicas le agradecieron a Sakura por ayudarlas-ven Aiko shizune siéntense-les sonrío a las chicas.

J-e ya ves naruto- sai le sonrío-por preguntón.

-¡Sai!- Aiko se le quedo mirando- si no te callas voy aplicarte un golpe como los que da Sakura- la pelirosa se apeno como era posible que esa mujer la ponía como ejemplo-anda ven – a sai no le quedo de otra que sentarse p quería que su novia le pegare ya era suficiente con el golpe que había recibido "_creo que no voy a dejar que se junte con Sakura"._

Sin otra interrupción del rubio empezaron a ordenar y como siempre naruto hacia un escándalo al ver que no había ramen- pero kakashi sensei es injusto que no haya ramen en este barco tengo que hablar muy seria mente con tsunade- el rubio se levanto- oigan por cierto donde esta la vieja tsunade-Sakura se puso nerviosa-oye Sakura sabes donde esta

-Y por que me preguntas ami- alzo los hombros.

-Es cierto donde esta tsunade-shizune dejo de atender a su novio- creo que será que la vaya buscar.

-¡Shizune!-Sakura reacciono- no te preocupes déjala que descanse un rato- la pelinegra se le quedo mirando- anda o quieres que se ponga de mal humor.

Mi vida creo que Sakura tiene razón-yamato la detuvo-ven vamos a comer para después irnos a descansar un poco.

-Si shizune hazle caso al capitán yamato-sonrío-además ustedes están cansados así pueden descansar mejor

-Sakura pero- los presentes se le quedaron viendo-esta bien- no le quedo de otra que hacerles caso

Ahora si sin ninguna interrupción mas empezaron a ordenar, a narto a no le quedo de otra que pedir otra cosa. El mesero no tardo mucho en llevarles la comida- buen provecho-Sakura agradeció y empezó a comer- que sucede kakashi- se percato que el peligris no comía.

-Umm...-volteo haber a Sakura- nada no te preocupes- tomo sus palillos para empezar a comer.

Naruto le dio un codazo a sasuke, y este a sai-cof cof- tosio un poco los tres jóvenes entendieron el mensaje así que se quedaron viendo al _peligris "hay eso idiotas ya empezaron no pedo creer que sigan con lo mismo de querer ver la cara de kakashi pero el colmo es que ahora me hayan Cambiaso por sai_"sakura río al ver que sai era como su remplazo del plan que tenían años _"haber espera un momento por que Aiko y akari se le quedan viendo que les sucede a esas dos_" se encelo al ver que esas dos mujeres no le quitaban el ojo a su novio

-Ey naruto ese no es jiraiya-Sakura señalo a la cubierta del barco y como se imagino todos voltearon-hay perdón creo que se imagino verlo-sonrío

-Umm...- kakashi ya había acabado de comer- Sakura creo que ya ves mal- Sakura volteo haberlo "_tonto claro que no era el esta con tsunade_" se sonrojo-bueno los dejo voy a tomar un poco de aire-les sonrío a todos y desapareció

-Eres una tramposa Sakura- el rubio empezó a reclamarle-por que no dejaste que viéramos su rostro- los presentes se le quedaron mirando _"que y esas por que me miran con ojos de quererme matar" _

-perdón se me figuro verlo- sonrío "_jajaja que creían que esas dos las iba a dejar que vieran a mi novio pues no claro que no_" volteo haber a donde estaba su amiga "_shizune también quería ver su rostro_" se quedo sorprendida y de inmediato volteo haber a yamato _"de seguro la va a regañar"_ al ver al jounin se sorprendió _"no puede ser también yamato quería verle su rostro no eso si es el colmo ya hasta el esta involucrado y eso es por culpa de naruto" _Sakura termino rápido de comer y se levanto-perdón chicos me retiro- les sonrío y se fue de ahí.

-Hay esa Sakura-naruto estaba molesto-pero ya verán chicos tarde o temprano veré su rostro- se le quedaron mirando- me dejo de llamar naruto usumaki.

-NarutO será mejor que veas que otro nombre te poner-yamato lo interrumpió- por que ve yo lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás hemos podido verle la cara- todos se sorprendieron- si chicos muchos ANBS habíamos intentarlo hacer y jamás pudimos así que desechamos la idea de que algún día lo viéramos sin su mascara-

-No capitán yamato yo a un sigo en pie- naruto sonrío y siguió comiendo como si nada.

Sakura fue directo a su la habitación- y ahora donde se habrá metido-lo había buscado en todo el barco- Umm que es ese ruido- camino hacia el baño-kakashi que te sucede- se alarmo al ver a su novio hincado abrasando al baño y lo pero de todo volviendo el estomago.

-¡Sakura!- se apeno al ver como su novia lo había encontrado- creo que me cayo mal la comida-sonrío.

-Si aja-se acerco a el-crees que me puedes engañar verdad-sonrío- me di cuenta que te habías mareado cuando llegamos a la mesa- kakashi alzo los hombros- ven acuéstate-lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a la cama- por que no me dijiste que te mareas en los barcos- se enojo un poco- te hubiera hecho un remedio para los mareos.

-pensé que a se me había quitado los mareos al subirme a un barco- como niño se acurruco abrasando a Sakura.

-No pensé que te pasara eso- se sorprendió al ver una debilidad del peligris- como le asías cuando teníamos que viajar en barco.

-Umm…- suspiro-pues por eso los dejaba después que comíamos me venia directo a mi habitación-Sakura le dio un coscorrón-por que me pegas

-Por que me pegas-se le quedo mirando- eres un tonto como es posible que tengas nauseas y se te ocurra comer.

-No me regañes amor- se ofendió- por eso te tengo a ti para que me cuides- la abraso- oye Sakura-volteo haberla- por que dijiste que habías visto a jiraiya-

-Por que crees para que no vieran tu rostro-le dio un beso en los labios-por eso dije eso que no estabas viendo como estaban todos.

-Umm... si pero no me interesa ya me acostumbre a su miradas además nunca me han visto mi rostro ninguno-sonrío-además siempre me las ingenio para comer rápido-se alzo un poco para besarla-así que no te preocupes no seas celosa yo jamás dejaría que otra mujer vea mi rostro- Sakura se le quedo mirando- que pensaste que no me di cuenta que aiko y akari querían ver mi rostro y lo hiciste para que no me vieran-suspiro-celosa-Sakura se sonrojo- pero me gusta eso que me cuid….- no alcanzo a decir una palabra mas de nuevo esos mareos hizo que volviera el estomago en el bote de basura-jeje perdón-sonrío

-Ya ves eso te pasa por decirme celosa-sonrío al ver la cara de niño regañado que ponía kakashi-anda ven acomódate para que duermas-lo abraso para que pedirá dormirse-además me gusta la idea de que yo esta ves te cuide-le dio un beso en la frente y lo tapo para que se durmiera.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo actualizando mi historia espero les guste

Cuídense mucho

CAPITULO 3 YO EMBARAZADA

Las horas pasaban seguían descansando en sus respectivos cuartos y claro con sus respectivas parejas a excepción de naruto que se había quedado solo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la aldea del rayo-amor ya llegamos-Sakura intentaba despertar al peligris-anda ya no seas flojo-le dio un beso en la frente- o que acaso quieres que nos venga a buscar y vean todo este desorden.

-Umm...-abrió los ojos perezosamente- no es necesario ya estoy despierto- no le quedo de otra que levantarse y tomar sus cosas- te ayudo dámela- tomo la maleta de su novia y salio de ahí-amor para la otra carga con menos cosas

-Si aja-no le hizo caso- esto te pasa por no decirme que veníamos en realidad a una misión así que ya no te quejes y cárgala- no le quedo de otra al peligris que hacerle caso.

Al bajar del barco ya todos se encontraban reunidos y lo primero que se percato fue que naruto le reclamaba a tsuunade- vaya vieja tsunade hasta que por fin la vemos pues donde andaba eh o mas bien que hacia-le sonrío

Sakura corrió a toda prisa para golpear a su amigo-¡NARUTO!- el rubio termino en el suelo-perdónelo a sabe como es.

-No te preocupes Sakura-"_esa es mi alumna"-_ kakashi,yamato- los dos jounin se acercaron- como ya saben la misión únicamente es escoltarme el día de hoy y mañana después de eso están libres-los dos se le quedaron mirando-kakashi como siempre vas hacer el líder así que acomódalos como veas tu- sonrío-así que chicos obedezcan a kakashi-volteo de inmediato haber a naruto.-Sakura shizune necesito que vengan un momento- las tres chicas se acercaron-ustedes van a estar a cargo de ellas dos entendieron- las chicas se le quedaron mirando- así que organícense con quien se van a ir por que su misión a partir de ahora es de ir a la mansión de la familia kaname-suspiro- necesito que cuiden a sus dos hijos en lo que su padre esta conmigo estos días-as chicas aceptaron sin poner alguna objeción-igual les dijo que uno de los pequeños necesita un cuidado especial así que por eso organícense quien de ustedes cuatros va empezar hoy cuidando al pequeño que esta mas delicado y después se rolan para cuidar al otro pequeño.

Las cuatro chisas se reunieron para ver quienes iban a empezar-Sakura que te párese que te lleves a akari- Sakura acepto la idea después de todo con la peliroja chocaría un poco ya que ella igual es Ninja medico- entonces Aiko y yo seremos las primeras en cuidar al pequeño que esta mas delicado- estando ya organizaron se despidieron de sus respectivos ya que los verían hasta el tercer día-vámonos- las cuatro chicas se fueron a la mansión kaname.

-¡Yamato!-kakashi le hablo al jounin-que te párese que tu y sasuke empiecen escoltando a tsunade cuando entre al hotel el día de hoy mientras tanto nosotros nos encargamos desde la seguridad de afuera- yamato acepto la idea del peligris-entonces chicos pónganse los radio en la frecuencia 6 para estar comunicados si vemos algo-volteo haber a naruto-eso va por ti naruto no quiero que vayas a empezar a serte el valiente enfrentarte tu solo- naruto no le quedo de otra que aceptar lo que le decía el peligris- bueno chicos entonces vámonos.

Yamato se acerco a la rubia-tsunade ya nos hemos organizado sasuke yo seremos los primeros en escoltarla-la rubio acepto la idea del peligris-vámonos.

Yamato y sasuke se fueron con tanto kakashi y naruto se posicionaba en diferentes áreas del hotel, sai de inmediato saco su pergamino dibujo un ave su misión era sobre volar el hotel en caso de que algún Ninja se atreviera atacar por el cielo.

Las cuatro kunochis habían llegado a la mansión de la familia kaname-buenas tardes-shizune se acerco-somos ninjas de konohan nos han mandado a cuidar a los pequeños- la joven las dejo pasar.

-Vengan los pequeños están en su habitación-las guío a los cuartos de los niños

-Disculpe quien es el que no necesita cuidados especiales- Sakura pregunto esta vez.

-El esta en esta habitación- la guío al la otra habitación-el que necesita cuidados esta en esta aviación-de igual forma les indico la habitación-si no necesitan mas me retiro- la chica se retiro para seguir continuando con sus labores.

Las chicas se despidieron y entraron en sus respectivos cuartos.

-Cuarto A-

-Hola pequeño- shizune le hablo al pequeño que se encontraba recostado-venimos a cuidarte- el niño sonrío- mi nombre es shizune ella es Aiko-La peliroja sonrío.

-Hola-el pequeño se levanto de la cama con cuidado-mi nombre es riku-sonrío-mucho gusto shizune, Aiko.-las dos kunochis se sorprendieron que el pequeño no tenia mas de 7años y hablaba como si fuera un joven.

-Haber riku vamos a examinarte-shizune y Aiko se acercaron para examinar y ver que era lo que tenia el pequeñín.

-Cuarto B-

-Hola pequeño-Sakura entro a la habitación-pero que demon- no alcanzo a decir nada mas.

Akari solo cerro los ojos y le grito a s compañera-¡cuidado Sakura!- la pelirosa no alcanzo a esquivar el globo con agua que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la puerta.

-Hay que gracioso pequeño- Sakura controlo sus instintos asesinos-me recuerdas mucho a un amigo- de inmediato recordó el día que conocieron a kakashi le jugaron esa misma broma bueno esa ves solo fue un borrador-igual nosotros hicimos esta broma a nuestro sensei-akari se le quedo Viendo _"vaya Sakura es muy paciente con los niños_"-mi nombre es Sakura ella es akari venimos a cuidarte-sonrío.

-Hola-el pequeño se limito a darles una pequeña sonrisa-me llamo Rui-el pequeño siguió jugando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Aiko ahorita regreso-Sakura salio con cuidado del cuarto para cambiarse no quería enfermarse-ten mucho cuidado-le susurro antes de irse.

Aiko se le acerco al pequeño para ver que era lo que estaba asiendo-que haces Rui puedo jugar contigo- sonrío y se acerco al pequeño-¡aaaa! Sakura-

Sakura al escuchar a su compañero salio a toda prisa para ver que sucedía-que pasa Aiko- se quedo sorprendía al ver a su amiga arriba de la cama aterrada-por que estas arriba de la cama- Aiko señalo a donde estaba el pequeño- que sucede aquí Rui-se acerco al pequeño y cual fue su sorpresa que el monstruo digo el pequeño le aventó una rana- o vaya crees que me voy asustar con esto-sonrío-pues a mi no me dan miedo las ranas-Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a eso animales eso se lo debía a su amigo naruto-ven Aiko no te va a suceder nada.

La joven obedeció-Sakura en verdad me sorprendes- no podía creer que la pelirosa era paciente

-Hay Aiko no es la gran cosa ven alejémonos de el- se alejaron del pequeño-solo ha que observarlo desde aquí-las dos kunochis se sentaron en una silla a observar el pequeño no querían arriesgarse a mas maldades. Las horas trascurrieron en las dos habitaciones de la mansión kaname

En hotel se encontraba tsunda con el feudal discutiendo acerca de la economía de konoha-perdón Kaname pero creo que usted esta muy equivocado.

-No tsunade-sonrío el moreno- veo que la situación que esta hokague quedo bastante afectada después de la invasión de los akatsuqui-suspiro-además por que tendría que invertir.

Suspiro tsunade- pues si quedo afectada pero nos hemos levantado por que nosotros siempre nos apoyamos-sonrío-además si creo que haya futuro si usted invierta-suspiro-por que en la aldea no hay negocios de joyería

-Eso no es cierto me han informado que hay una-el morenos no daba su brazo a torcer- y que es muy bueno.

-Vaya veo que esta muy informado-_"maldito feudal_"-pero nuestra joyería solo se dedica a lo que es el oro solamente-tomo s baso de sake-ademes lo que usted vende es platino algo de plata cosa que en la aldea no lo hay-el morenos empezaba a interesarse-a parte varios de nuestros jounin han venido hasta acá para pedirle que les haga anillos de comprimiso, dijes, pulseras y eso en especial las kunochuis que vienen de paso.

-En eso tiene razón-sonrío- muchos han venido y la verdad no suena mal la idea de poner un negocio-pensándolo bien el feudal no era mala idea.

-Tal ves a la mejor un día de estos le compre un anillo nuestro jounin famoso- de inmediato se le vino a la idea de que el peligris sentaría cabeza- imagínese la popularidad que se haría

-¿Su jounin famoso?- no sabia de quien se trataba a un principio-no me diga que-se sorprendió- ¡kakashi hatake! el jounin copy se pueda comprometer-no podía creer que ese hombre lo hiciera- no es posible se que el es uno de los solteros mas codiciados de su aldea e inclusive se que varias mujeres de mi aldea y claro de otras lo han querido casarlo.

-Veo que conoce su reputación de mujeriego-_sonrío "jaja lo sabia que si lo mencionaba podía convencer a este hombre_"- el ya no esta soltero.

-Si había escuchado ese rumor que ya tenia novia pero la verdad no lo creí-suspiro-los rumores decían que salía con una de las mejores ninjas medico que tiene hasta el momento

-Pues a un que no lo crea es mi alumna –se sorprendió al ver que su pelirosa era ya famosa en varios lugares- ya tienen 3 años juntos y al parecer puede que se comprometan –sonrío- así que seria genial que el comprara una sortija con usted

-Sabe-suspiro- me a convencido para mi negocio seria maravilloso que el jounin genio comprara en mi tienda-se levanto de la silla- esta bien que le párese que mañana nos reunamos en mi mansión y firmemos los papeles

-Claro- sonrío- ahí estaré puntual-suspiro-por cierto debería de relajarse un poco mis ninjas medico están cuidado a sus hijos.

-Enserio-alzo una ceja- perdón una de ellas es la novia de kakashi hatake.

-Claro-suspiro- la novia de kakashi esta cuidando a sus hijos-sonrío al ver la cara de sorprendido del feudal- por cierto mi alumna se llama Sakura haruno.

-Sakura haruno-_ "vaya que halago es que esa jovencita se haya tomado la molestia de cuidar a mis hijos-_"veo que están en buenas manos solo espero que mis hijos no les causen muchos problemas-recorrido que el mas pequeño era un diablillo- que le párese que vayamos al bar y tomemos una copa.

-Buena idea- la rubia ano era difícil de convencer cuando se trataba del sake- deje avisarles a mis jounin.

-Trae su propia seguridad- sabia que la rubia no era nada confiada- por cierto de casualidad vendrá kakashi hatake

"_vaya que le pasa a ese hombre por que el __interés hay no importa total gracias a kakashi acepto la idea-si_" viene con migo-sonrío-no se preocupe ahorita se van a rolar- tsunade salio de la habitación-yamato dile a kakashi que ya es buen momento para que se rolen.

-Si tsunade- yamato se alejo para avisarle al peligris-kakashi senpai tsunade me a informado que quiere que nos relevos de una ves así que los esperamos en el bar del hotel.

El peligris eligió a sai como su compañero-pero kakashi sensei por que a el y no ami-el rubio empezaba hacer sus berrinches- eso no es justo-

-¡Naruto!- el peligris se le acerco-creo que será mejor que te quedes con yamato ya que en el bar te vas aburrir- el rubio se le quedo mirando-anda además aquí puedes ver mas cosas y mira vas a estar con sasuke.

-Esta bien kakashi sensei-suspiro-pero para la otra puedo ir.

-Si naruto- "_ni muerto dejo que me acompañes conociéndote eres capas de hacer un ridículo que ocasionaría problemas a la aldea_"- vámonos sai.

-Si kakashi sempai-sonrío-adiós naruto- se despidió de su amigo.

-Que tal señor kaname-kakashi saldo respetuosamente al moreno-tsunade se le ofrece algo- sabia que algo necesitaba

-No se me ofrece nada kakashi-sonrío-pueden sentarse en la mesa de alado.

-Vaya usted es el famoso kakashi hatake el Ninja copy-el feudal le dio la mano para saludarlo-o muchas felicidades- "_ummm... y ahora por que me felicita ese hombre_"- me eh enterado que usted próximamente se va a comprometer- "¿Qué_? yo comprometerme primero muerto que casarme" e_l peligris quiso contestarle pero al ver la mirada de la rubia prefirió callar- vaya nunca pensé que usted el soltero mas codiciado de varias aldeas se podía comprometer con una linda jovencita y lo mejor es que ella es una de las mejores ninjas medico-sonrío

-Umm…-sonrío- no sabia que me tenían en ese concepto de ser el soltero mas codiciado-se rasco la cabeza.

-Si así es así era considerado en mi aldea-la rubia y el feudal sonrieron-espero que un día de estos pase a mi negocio para que vea alguna sortija

Kakashi se le quedo mirando "p_ero que le dijo tsunade"._

Ummm...-"¿_en que me abra comprometido?"-_eso espero señor kaname- se despidió- si se le ofrece algo tsunade puede decirme-la rubia le sonrío maliciosamente_ "esa sonrisa me da miedo"_

-disculpe mesero-el feudal llamo a uno de los empleado-quiero una ronda de sake para mi mesa y la de ellos.-kakashi quiso negarse- si se que esta en servicio pero una copa no le va hacer daño así que ande vaya con su compañero-kakashi se alejo de ahí.

-Que sucede kakashi sempai-sai noto lo preequipado del peligris-están mal las cosas

-Ummm…-suspiro-no sai no te preocupes- "_nunca había pensado la posibilidad de pedirle matrimonio a Sakura"_ el peligris empezaba a preocuparse acerca del compromiso el jamás había pensado casarse bueno mucho menos enamorarse y tener una novia "_no creo que sea necesario un papel y una sortija para demostrarle que quiero a sakr_a"suspiro "_además no creo que ella quiera, ya me lo hubiera dicho" –_si qieres sai puedes tomártela-a kakashi nunca le había gustado tomar cuando estaba en servicio.

La noche cayo y tsunade ya había tomado lo suficiente así que kakshi decidió llevarla a su cuarto para que descansara-kakashi hatake-la rubia estaba algo tomado-creo que ya deberías de sentar cabeza con mi alumna-sonrío- o que es una mas del montón

Kakashi se quedo sorprendido al escuchar a la mujer-tsunade ya no sabe lo que dice-la rubia le dio un golpe en el estomago-usted sabe que Sakura no es una del montón no se preocupe yo a ella la amo yo se lo dije

-Si lo se pero-el peligris la sostuvo-pero creo que ya es momento que los dos sienten cabeza o que piensas siempre que ella solo sea tu novia-lo miro-que acaso no quieres formar una familia

-Umm- "_no había pensado en eso y bueno no seria mala idea un mini kakashi o una mini sakur_a" no le desagrado la idea- tsunade no es necesario casarme para estar con ella-pero le desagradaba la idea de casarse.

-Vaya eres un como todos-sonrío-jamás piensan en lo que queremos las mujeres-kakashi quiso responderle pero se dio cuanta que la rubia estaba dormida.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente para los ninjas de Konkan fueron rolandoce toada la noche para así no estar cansados a otro día

En la mansión de los kanames las chicas se habían levantado temprano –Sakura en verdad otro día más y mato a ese mocoso-akari estaba a punto de asesinar riu.

-¡Tranquila!-Sakura le daba ánimos a su compañera de equipo-anda así son todos los niños-sonrío

S-i no creo el es de lo pero-suspiro-veo que eres muy paciente con los niños-Sakura sonrío- y para cuando tu y kakashi.

-¿Para cuando que?-Sakura se le quedo mirando-no ten entiendo-

-Hay mujer-sonrío-para cuando tienen un hijo por que veo que te gustan

Por poco y Sakura se va de espaldas-hay akari que cosas dices-se sonrojo-creo que primero es que nos caemos primero y ya veremos después- "_que no es mala idea tener un mini kakashi o una mini Sakur_a"-anda vamos con shizune.- las dos chicas se fueron de ahí

-Que tal Sakura-shizune las saludo-como les ha ido-las dos chicas suspiraron-me imagino-sonrío-bueno solo estoy esperando a Aiko-suspiro-Sakura te doy el informe medico de riku-le entrego unos documentos-pueden ir subiendo-Sakura s akari sonrieron-oye Sakura te veo algo cansada

-Si-suspiro-yo me siento bien-

-Segura-se preocupo un poco-sabes deja que akari celante ve a comer algo anda- sin discutir mas se fue a la cocina

Media hora depuse Sakura subió a la habitación A- hola riku-saludo al pequeño- al momento de dar un paso sintió que el suelo se lo movían

-¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien?-akari se preocupo-siéntate.

-No espera ahorita regreso-salio de la habitación al baño- perdón-no tardo en regresar

-Sakura en verdad estas bien-akari se preocupo-oye-se acerco poco- tienes mareos y nauseas verdad-Sakura se le quedo mirando_ "ahora esta que es lo que esta pensando-_ no puede ser estas embarazada-sonrío

-¡Yo embarazada!-por poco y se cae de la impresión-estas loca- negaba con la cabeza.

-Haber cuando fue la ultima ve de tu periodo- Sakura empezó hacer cuentas-haber dime

-Pues bueno-sakra se le quedo mirando- tengo un leve atraso-(inner un atraso) "_si un pequeño atraso no empieces inner"-_pero no es para preocuparse a veces me pasa.

-Yo que tu Sakura me hacia una prueba casera eh-le sonrío picadamente-para que te quites de la duda

-Hay cual duda-se quedo pensando- hay a anda vamos a trabajar.

El día fue mas tranquila para akari y Sakura ya que el pequeño riku era todo un amor.

Ya pasada de las 5 de la tarde el señor kaname llegaba con tsunade y los jounins- buenas tardes señor kaname- shizune fue el primero en saludarlo

-Que tal chicas-sonrío-espero que mis hijos no les haya causado ninguna molestia.

-No para nada-Sakura respondió-son todo un amor –sonrío

-Que bien-sonrío- y bueno tsunade quien es la afortunada- las chicas se quedaron mirando

-Ella es la afortunada-señalo a la pelirosa-Sakura haruno

-Vaya-sonrío picadamente-entonces usted señorita es la famosa Sakura haruno-Sakura se sonrojo un poco- vaya veo que kakashi no anda tan perdido-volteo haber a donde estaba el peligris.

-Umm…-solo sonrío-si así es – Sakura se sonrojo

-Que bien-fue directo a saludarla- que bien señorita Sakura que usted es la afortunada señora de hatake- el peligris por poco y se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-perdón- Sakura no entendía- no creo señor kaneme a un no nos hemos comprometido-sonrío y volteo a donde estaba el _peligris "que claro que me gustaría"_

Kakashi sensei que le pasa-naruto le dio un golpe en la espalda- vaya no sabia que ustedes se iban a ya casar-yamato y sasuke se quedaron mirando incrédulos y sai solo sonrío.

¡Naruto!-Sakura se le quedo mirando-que cosas dices como crees que el y yo nos vamos a casa-suspiro-anda ve a ayudar akari-naruto les sonrío a los dos- pero que les sucede.

-¡Sakura!-la rubia se acerco-no seas tan enojona con naruto-sonrío-además no sabemos tal ves un día de estos se pueden comprometer-Sakura se sonrojo y kakashi de nuevo se atragantaba

-Kakashi sempai-esta ves yamato le dio un golpe en la espalda- pero que le sucede acaso esta enfermo-sonrío

-Umm-volteo haber a su amigo- creo que me voy a enfermarme-sonrío

Yamato se acerco un poco a el-o acaso la palabra matrimonio no le agrada-sonrío al ver la cara de kakashi

-¡Yamato!-se le quedo mirando-que cosas dices

-Hay kakashi-sasuke se le acerco- creo que el capitán yamato tiene la razón-sonrío

-Ummm...- volteo haber a Sakura- están locos-tosió un poco para volver a su compostura de despreocupado como siempre

-Bueno chicos pueden ir a descansar-tsunade hablo al sentir tenso el ambiente-mañana partimos a las 9-sonrío-hasta entonces pueden hacer lo que quieran-se les quedo mirando a todos picadamente

Sin decir nada más se retiraron todos a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron puntualmente en la entrada pasa irse de ahí-bueno kaname entonces ya todo esta arreglado-sonrío la rubia-entonces lo espero la próxima semana para elegir el lugar

-Claro tsunade-sonrío-nos vemos por haya-estaba impaciente de ir a poner el negocio-que tengan buen viaje.

Se despidieron amablemente y partieron.

Al llegar al hotel nuevamente tsunade se hacer-bueno chicos a partir de ahora son todos libres para que hagan todo lo que quieran- los miro a todos las chicas solo se sonrojaron.

-Disculpe tsunade y usted-shizune se preocupo al saber que la rubia nadie la iba a cuidar

-no te preocupes yo la puedo cuidar bien- todos voltearon haber quien era el que había hablado- o no tsunade-

-¡ero senin!-naruto sonrío-vaya Sakura entonces si era el-Sakura sonrío al ver la cara de la rubia-vaya no pues yo creo que la vieja tsunade va a terminar cuidándolo

-¡naruto!-Sakura le dio un coscorrón-anda vente con nosotros deja los a ellos sabrán como cuidarse-naruto empezó a replicar

-anda naruto-kakashi jalo al rubio-déjalos- los dos sanin se le quedaron mirando-vamos Sakura.

-¡Kakashi!-tsunade se quedo sorprendía-pero como es que- volteo haber al sanin-le dijiste algo

-Yo no-sonrío-hay ya sabemos que a ese hombre no se le puede ocultar nada "_creo que voy hacer mas cuidadoso en escribir_" jiraiya había plasmado en cada uno de sus libros el amor que sentía por tsunade y no era la excepción de el nuevo tomo, tsunade no podía creer lo kakashi en verdad era un genio o un metiche.

-Suélteme kakashi sensei ya no soy un niño para que me ande jalando así-naruto forcejeaba-por que no me dejo estar co el ero-sanin no ve que me puede dar un pequeño entrenamiento

-Umm-soltó al rubio-no creo que vaya a tener tiempo naruuto-suspiro-además no creo que te guste ese tipo de entrenamiento-Sakura se le quedo mirando-anda ve mira creo que aquí si venden ramen- no quería seguir aguantando.

-Enserio kakashi-se paro de inmediato-entonces los veo al rato-corrió directo al restauran.

-Ven vamos amor a la habitación-la tomo de la mano y se fueron de ahí-que tal-saludo al de la recepción-me puede dar las llaves de la habitación 234.

El joven sonrío-aquí están-sonrío-espero que tengan una bonita luna de miel

-Este-Sakura se sonrojo- no estamos casado a un- kakashi volteo haberla

-Umm-sonrío-gracias solo venimos de vacaciones- el joven de la recepción se penos-vámonos amor-tomo sus llaves y se fueron de ahí.

Entrando a la habitación Sakura se recostó en la cama-que chistoso verdad- kakashi se le quedo viendo

-Ummm-se acerco a ella- que fue lo chistoso-se rasco la cabeza

-Pues que nos hayan-sonrío-confundido como una pareja de recién casados-suspiro- a eso me refiero

-Ummm-se rasco la cabeza-Sakura- la pelirosa se le quedo mirando- para ti es muy importante que nos- no pudo seguir en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-Ash quien esta molestando-suspiro-diga-levanto la bocina-que sucede chicas- kakashi suspiro _"en verdad ella quiere casarse_"-a aclaro ahorita vamos para haya-sonrío-amor no hay problema que vayamos todos al spa-conocía a su novio y sabia que el preferiría estar leyendo su libro-bueno si no nos podemos quedar aquí.

-Umm…-la abraso-amor quieres ir verdad- Sakura se le quedo mirando con ojos de borrego-anda vamos pero con una condición-Sakura volteo haberlo-que la noche seas toda mía-se sonrojo

-¡Tonto!-le bajo la mascara para besarlo-no necesitas condicionarme sabes que a mi me gusta estar contigo-se acerco y le dio una mordida en el cuello.

-Umm.-sonrío al ver que Sakura podía a veces ser atrevida-me gusta cuando me dices esas cosas-la acerco para besarla

-Anda vamos a cambiarnos para ir-Sakura tomo de su equipaje una camisa sin mangas junto con un short-anda kakashi-el peligris como siempre con sus lentitudes-

-Umm- se rasco la cabeza no sabia que ponerse así que saco una camisa negra sin mangas y una bermuda color azul -amor me veo bien así

Sakura se quedo anonadada jamás lo había vito vestido aso realmente le quedaba bien esa camisa negra ya que hacia que su bien marcado cuerpo luciera-amor te ves bien-sonrío-pero me voy a poner celosa-suspiro- ya me imagino esas mujeres te van a comer solo con la mirada-frunció la boca

-Umm-sonrío-no seas celosa amor-la acerco para el- yo solo tengo ojos para ti-le dio un beso-además tu solo puedes ver mi rostro-Sakura sonrío eso era un buen punto ella solo podía ver su rostro pero de todas maneras esas mujeres lo podían devorar tan solo con ver su cuerpo-oye amor-la abraso de nuevo-veo que estas mas llenita

-¿Qué?- de inmediato se vio al espejo-me estas diciendo que me veo gorda- lo miro con ojos de asesina- no puede ser eh estado siguiendo la dieta al pie de la letra- se preocupo (inner: sakura en verdad estas embarazada) _"que no puede ser eso posible no_" (inner: pues para m que si mira mareos vomito y empiezas a subir de peso)-no inventes

-Umm...-"_se ve chistosa cuando se queda pensando"_-amor no te preocupes-se acerco por atrás para abrasarla-podemos un ejercicio muy bueno para quemar esas calorías de mas.

-Enserio- volteo verlo-hay kakashi- no tardo mucho en entender a lo que se refería-solo piensas en eso anda vamos ya-suspiro- y ponte esa mascara eh-esta ves adoraba esa mascara por primera ves en su vida

-Umm.,,-se rasco la cabeza-oye yo no solo pienso en eso también pienso en otras cosas-Sakura se le quedo mirando _"si aja como no vas a pensar en eso si solo te la pasas leyendo ese libro_"-celosa- tomo su mascara para ponérsela de nuevo.

-Yo no soy celosa-sonrío-solo no quiero asesinas digo lastimar a una que otra mujer por acosarte- kakashi río-vamos por que nos están esperando- lo tomo de ka mano y se fueron a donde estaba el spa-oye amor

-Ummm.- se le quedo mirando-que paso.

-Como supiste lo de tsunade con jiraiya-se le quedo mirando-a veces me sorprendes que siempre sepas todo

-Umm-sonrío-yo no se todo Sakura-suspiro- lo que pasa es que tu no pones atención a lo que te rodea

-Oye me estas diciendo distraída-se le quedo mirando

-No para nada-sonrío- lo sospeche por que se me hizo raro habérmelo encontrado en barco según el se escondió de mi-Sakura se sorprendió-y luego haberme llegado a este hotel pero eso no fue todo si no se delataron al verle la cara de tsunade-"_y bueno también por que en este nuevo tomo del icha icha plasma lo que esta viviendo con ella"._

-Vaya amor-alzo una ceja-si que eres bueno sacando conclusiones-sonrío-por eso eres uno de los mejores jounin.

-Umm-se rasco la cabeza-si tu lo dices-sonrío.

-Hay eres un modesto-le dio n codazo en el estomago-pero bueno-suspiro

-Ey Sakura-naruto salía de la piscina-pensé que se iban a tardar conociendo a kakashi de seguro se iba a perder por el camino de la vida-los presentes se le quedaron viendo

-La verdad que si kakashi sempai pensamos que se iba a tardar-sonrío yamato.

-Kakashi sensei nada más por que bien Sakura con usted si no ya se hubiera perdido-sasuke les siguió la corriente

-Ummm-sonrío-puede ser que me haya perdido pero no solo-abraso a Sakura.

-Kakashi-se sonrojo al ver lo que había dicho en doble sentido-bueno ya vámonos al spa- se quedo mirando a akiro _"y esta por que ve a mi novio así"_ de inmediato volteo haber a la otra chica _"a también Ai_ko" se les quedo mirando a las chicas

-Bueno Sakura vamos-shizune se dio cuenta de la mirada se Sakura-aiko akari ya reaccionen vámonos-las dos chicas se sonrojaron

-Si-akari y Aiko tomaron a sus respectivos novios para irse con ellos al spa.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola que tal mis jóvenes lectores pues otra vez ando por aqui ya saben actualizando espero les guste

Cuídense mucho.

CAPITULO 4 UNA PELEA

Sakura tomo de la mano a kakashi al notar que todas las mujeres que se encontraban tomando del sol se le quedaron mirando a su novio pero no fue mucho lo que alcanzaron a mirar ya que les lanzo miradas de una buena asesina que era-Umm..- a kakashi le dio mucha risa-celosa-la abraso Sakura solo suspiro.

-Que tal-al llegar al hotel una rubia salio a saludarlos-bienvenidos-sonrío-bueno partir de ahora van a hacer divididos-los hombres va a venir conmigo-as chicas se les quedaron mirando a la rubia- no se preocupen no les vamos hacer nada a sus novios solo se los vamos a robar por dos horas ya después se reunirán para ir a las aguas termales para que se relajen-sonrío la rubia-esperen un momento en lo que viene mi compañero.

-Pero que demonio le pasa a esa rubia-Sakura se le quedo mirando

-Es una fácil-aiko suspiro

-Es una rubia oxigenada-akari apoyo a las chicas

-A pero ni se diga vean los como se fueron sin decir nada-se sorprendieron todas al ver a shizune- no me vean así es la verdad.

-Que tal chicas- todas se quedaron calladas al ver al rubio de ojos azules que tenían parado enfrente de ellas- yo las voy a tender así que acompáñenme-sonrío- espero que se diviertan-el rubio se l quedo mirando a la pelirosa "_y este que me ve" _

Los 5 jounin empezaron a ponerse las batas-oye sasuke-naruto se acerco al moreno- ahora si creo que va hacer nuestra oportunidad.

-Ahora que de hablas naruto- sasuke no le ponía atención por ver a la rubia

-Pues de verle el rostro a kakashi sensei-sonrío- a fuerza se la tiene que quitar para que le hagan el fácil.

-Es cierto-saske sonrío disimuladamente- cuando se la quite se la veremos

-Ahora de que hablan ustedes-sai se acerco con cuidado- o buen punto- naruto y sasuke le explicaron que ahora si podrían verle el rostro a kakashi.

-Umm..-"a_hora que se traen esos tres_"-perdón-volteo haber a la rubia que estaba a su lado- que

-perdón kakashi pero se tiene que quitar la mascara para que le hagamos el facial- la rubia le sonrío coquetamente "_ya quiero ver tu rostro"-_si no como quiere que lo hagamos-sai,naruto y sasuke se quedaron mirando

-Umm…-suspiro- la verdad a mi no me gusta eso-sonrío-cera mejor que los espere aquí- los tres chicos se cayeron de espalda al ver que de nuevo no iban a haber el rostro de su exsensei

La rubia molesta mando a llamar a sus compañeras- chicas llévense a ellos 4 para que le hagan el facial-se le quedo mirando- entonces quiere el tratamiento de barro para su piel.

-Umm…-suspiro- es necesario quitarme la mascara-la rubio suspiro y movió la cabeza "bueno _por que este no se quiere quitar la mascara acaso tendrá un defecto ya decía que este hombre perfecto no era posible"_-acompáñeme-el peligris saco su libro y la siguió "_hasta pervertido me salio"._

Del lado de las chicas empezaron a ponerse sus batas para que les hicieran las mascarillas de anti arrugas, para tener una piel flexible-chicas los dejo con mis compañeros para que les haga sus tratamientos-las cuatro chicas se fueron con los respectivos varones-usted bien conmigo-Sakura se le quedo mirando por que le tenia que haber tocado ese rubio a ella.

-OK-suspiro no le quedaba de otra que irse con el _rubio "mas te vale que no te vayas a pasar por que si no van a encontrarte flotando en la piscina del hotel muerto"._

Después de los tratamientos faciales cada chica se fue para que les dieran un masaje en todo el cuerpo, y de igual forma a Sakura le tocaba el rubio-puede irse desvistiendo por favor.

-¿Qué?-Sakura se le quedo mirando- es necesario que me desvista- el rubio le informo que tenias que estar semi desnuda para que le dieran un buen masaje-esta bien-se recostó se quito la bata lo único que la cubría era una simple toalla en sus glúteos.

El rubio sonrió_" vas haber como doy mis masajes hasta me vas hacer pedí que te haga otro masaje",_ el rubio se fue acercando hacia la pelirosa-relájate- noto que estaba tensa- no muerdo- _"hay que gracioso"_

Cuando estaba a punto de tocarla entro alguien a la habitación-ni se te ocurra tocarla-suspiro-mejor que te párese que te alejes de ella.

Sakura volteo haberla "_esa vos es de_"-kakashi- se sorprendió al verlo- que haces aquí

-perdón lo conoces-el rubio se le quedo mirando enojado- no puede estar aquí

-Umm…-se rasco la cabeza- si puedo estar aquí por que ella es mi novia- se le quedo mirando fríamente

-¿Ella es su novia?- se alejo de _ella "pero que noviecito tiene_"-perdón no hay ningún problema que este aquí-sonrío y se posiciono para empezar el masaje

-Umm- de inmediato su vista se desvío hacia las manos del rubio- quita tus manos enzima de mi novia- se acerco a el y lo toco del hombro-espero que ahora si me oigas-sonrío

-¡Ah!-el rubio no podía hablar-si per-don-se alejo de ahí- creo que es mejor que vea como van mis compañeros- se agarro del hombro y salio de ahí corriendo

-Amor que haces aquí-Sakura le dio mucha risa al ver al rubio como perro con la cola entre las patas- no se supone que te iban a dar un masaje.

-Umm si-alzo los hombros- pero la verdad no me agrado la idea que una mujer bastante rara me lo hiciera- la rubia enojada le Abia mandado a su compañera travesti tenia que vengarse del peligris por rechazarla-además a me aburrí así que vine a buscarte-suspiro- y que bueno que lo hice por que ese estaba a punto de agasajarte en ves de masajearte.

-Amor- le dio mucha risa al ver a su novio enojado- ahora quien es el celoso-se cubrió de nuevo con su bata para sentarse en la mesa.

-Umm-suspiro- no voy a dejar que cualquiera te toque-se acerco a donde estaba Sakura-además en ese caso yo puedo hacerte un buen masaje

-Así- le miro picadamente-pues tendré que probarlo

-Umm-se acerco para abrasarla-así aquí quieres que te lo de o en n lugar mas privado-sonrío

-Como crees que aquí-se sonrojo-pero bueno no seria mala idea eso- no le desagradaba la idea del peligris

-Así- sin pedirle permiso le desabrocho la bata de nuevo- solo yo puedo verte así- se quito la mascara y empezó a besarla por el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Ahora donde se habrá metido kakashi sensei-naruto se preocupaba por el peligris-

-¿Quien sabe?-sai alzo los hombros

-Ala mejor que entretuvo con la rubia esa-sasuke les sonrío- la verdad estaba muy linda

-Como crees sasuke- naruto defendía a kakashi-el seria incapaz de hacerle eso a Sakura

-Hay naruto que inocente eres-suspiro-el es hombre eh.

-Chicos no empiecen-yamato los detuvo antes que empezaran a pelear-si se quedo con la rubio o no ese es su problema

-Capitán yamato-naruto se sorprendió- usted apoya a sasuke-suspiro- yo digo que no.

-Que apuestas naruto a que si se quedo-sasuke lo reto- me juego un mes en comprarte todo el ramen que quieras

-¡Sasuke!-le brillaron los ojos- esta bien acepto y si pierdo dejo de comer un mes ramen

-OK-sasuke sonrío- espero que te vayas preparando eh-los dos fueron a buscar al peligri y cual fue su sorpresa al verlo salir con Sakura del cuarto de masajes- no puede ser

-Jajaja-naruto reía al verla cara de sasuke-te lo dije-sasuke estaba a punto de tirarse en la primer escalera que viera- bueno sasuke espero que tengas mucho dinero por ya sabes que yo como mucho-sonrío-kakashhi sensei-naruto salto al donde estaba la feliz pareja pero se detuvo al ver cierta mujer rara- aaa.

-Hola chiquitín le guiño el ojos-por que te fuiste tan rápido-sonrío

-Kakashi sensei- corrió a donde estaba el peligris-ayúdeme por favor.

-Umm- se le quedo mirando-puedes dejarme de agarrad la pierna-naruo lo tenia bien agarrando

-No puede ser- el travesti se le acero al peligris- el guapo enmascarado-le guiño el ojo-ahora si vas a dejar que te de el masaje

-Umm..-kakashi sonrío-no creo por que vengo con mi novia-se acerco a la pelirosa- cera para la otra.

-COF COF-Sakura tosió para que la mujer esa se percatara de su presencia-si me podría hacerme el favor de no molestar a mi novio y claro a mi amigo- la mujer se le quedo mirando burlonamente.

-Esa es tu novia guapo-sonrió- que malos gustos tienes eh- se dio la media vuelta y los dejos

-¿Qué?-Sakura se puso verde del coraje como era posible que esa que disque era mujer la ofendía-es lo que me dijo este o esta o lo que sea.

-¡Sakura!-kakashi la tomo de la cintura-no le hagas caso-sonrío-y tu naruto ya me puedes soltar

-Así perdón-sonrío- gracias Sakura- le agradeció por haberlo salvado

-No te preocupes naruto-miro a la mujer- -no puedo permitir que eso fastidie a mi amigo

-¡Sakura!- se le fue directo abrasarla- no pensé que-se cayo-o espera no me pegues-se alejó de la pelirosa

-¡naruto!- se quiso acercar a pegarle pero no pudo dar un paso más de nuevo esos mareos.

-Sakura ¿que pasa?- kakashi se acerco a ella para detenerla-te sientes mal.

-Sakura-naruto se acerco a ella- perdón a no vuelvo hacerte enojar-puso s cara triste

Yamato se acerco- cera mejor shizune la revise-

-No te preocupes-sonrío- solo me mare ala mejor es por que no eh comido- se incorporo un poco- no te preocupes naruto ya estoy bien.

-Segura- naruto se le acerco- de veras no quieres que shizune te revise

-No naruto-sonrío-deberás-suspiro-kakashi podemos irnos a la habitación.

-Si- la cargo para que no hiciera esfuerzo- los dejo adiós- se alejo de ahí

-Ya ves tonto- saske se le acerco-todo esto es por que la haces enojar mucho-le dio un coscorrón- ve según Sakura esta aquí para que se relaje y ve lo que haces.

-perdón-se sobo la cabeza- no fue mi intención

-Que pasa chicos- Akira se acerco a su novio-

-Nada –suspiro-solo que por este tonto Sakura se sintió mal-akira se le quedo viendo

-Sakura-aiko se quedo mirando "_acaso ¿si estarás embarazada?_"-sai podemos ir a comer algo

-Si vamos- la tomo de la mano y se fue-los vemos hasta mañana.

-Ven naruto vamos a comer algo- yamato se acerco al rubio- no quieres ramen

-Si –sonrío- vamos a comer ramen- se adelanto

Shizune llego diez minutos-hola mi amor-sonrío-que sucede

-Nada-sonrío- shizune cuando tengas tiempo puedes revisar a Sakura-la morena se le quedo mirando- es que estuvo a punto de desmayarse creo que eso no es normal

-¡Sakura!- "_¿acaso tu?_"-si yamato si quieres vamos-

-No es necesario ahorita-sonrío-ella esta ahorita con kakashi-le tomo de la mano-cera mejor que lo hagas cando lleguemos a la aldea-

-Si-"_no puede ser Sakura embarazada"_

-Vámonos-le dio un beso en la boca-por que naruto nos espera y conociéndolo ya debió de hacer de las suyas- los dos se alejaron de ahí.

Kakashi y Sakura entraron a la habitación-espérame aquí amor-la recostó en la cama-deja pido algo d comer

-No espera-lo detuvo-no tengo ganas-sonrío-es que tengo un buen de nauseas entonces no creo que sea lo recomendable que coma mejor por que no te recuestas conmigo-kakashi se l quedo mirando-anda amor solo déjeme dormir un poco.

-Esta bien- se recostó con ella- pero segura amor que no quieres que shizune te revise o tsunade-suspiro-bueno no creo que ella pueda ahorita

-Tonto-Sakura se sonrojo al imaginarse a su maestra con jiraiya- abrázame si- se acurruco en el pecho de kakashi fue quedándose dormida

-Amor-le dio un beso en la frente y se acurruco con ella para dormir un poco.

-Umm amor-Sakura empezó a buscar al peligris- y ahora donde se metió- se le hizo raro ver que no estaba- a que hora son- empezó a buscar su reloj- no puede ser- se percato que eran las 8 de la mañana- apoco estaba tan cansada-se sorprendió al ver que había dormido parte de la tarde del día de hoy y la noche- que floja soy pero ya era necesario-se estiro en la cama y se volvió acurrucar- como no esta creo que cera mejor que me duerma otro ato al fin ya perdía parte del día de ayer- se volvió a cerrar los ojos- maldición de nuevo me estoy mareando- se levanto de la cama- no eso no- recordó lo que había dicho akari- ha no creo que si cera mejor ir a comprar una prueba- se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

-Kakashi entro ala habitación-Sakura- empezó a buscarla- no es mala idea que vaya a bañar-sonrío- no mejor no creo es buena idea ahorita-suspiro.

Sakura salio del baño y noto que el peligris estaba sentado afuera en la terraza-amor- el peligris volteo a verla- que sucede por que estas ahí-alzo la ceja-pensé que ibas a meterte a bañar conmigo

-Umm- se levanto-si quería hacerlo pero creo que era mejor que esta ves te dejara sola-sonrío-además creo como te has sentido mal no era buena idea

-Amor-"_por que este hombre solo es eso"-_ eres un pervertido de primera-sonrío-pero bueno creo que tuviste una buena idea así me relaje.

-Umm…-suspiro-eso espero por que al rato no voy a dejarte-sonrío-además te deje descansar-

-Tonto- se acerco a el le bajo la molesta mascara- me hubieras despertado dormí mucho-le dio n pequeño beso en los labios.

-Mejor que ayas descansado-la abraso- así hoy vas a estar hoy mas despierta- la beso para que no le dijera nada mas- vístete amor para que bajemos a comer no quiero que te vayas a poner mal otra ves.

-Si- se alejo de el- seguro que quieres que me vista- se quito la bata poco a poco para quedar desnuda- bueno- se acerco a la cama para ponerse su traje de baño.

-Quisiera que te quedaras así- se contuvo para no abrasarla-pero quedamos de ir hoy a la playa.

-cierto-no le quedo de otra que ponerse el traje de baño junto con una faldita- como ves-se dio una vuelta

-Umm-suspiro-se te ve bien-se acerco para abrasarla- pero espero que no tenga que matar a alguien-le dio una mordida en el cuello

-pues yo creo que yo digo lo mismo- el peligris se había puesto unas bermudas pero esta ves no traía puesto una camisa-anda vamos por que ya me dio mucha hambre.

Bajaron los dos al restaurante y como se imaginaba Sakura todas las mujeres miraban al peligris "_contrólate Sakura por que si no a estas las mato" Sakura_ contaba hasta 10 para no asesinar a ningún civil.

Kakashi igual se les quedaba miradnos a todos los hombres que se encontraban viendo a su novia _"haber kakashi tranquilo por que si no puede que accidentalmente claro mate alguno_" suspiro-amor que quieres-la abraso para que se dieran cuenta que ella era de el.

-No se-sonrío al ver lo celoso que podía ser su novio-ya se me antojo un pastel de chocolate y una malteada de fresa-kakashi se le quedo mirando- bueno no mejor no

-Umm-se rasco la cabeza "_haber no pienses mal kakashi de ves en cuando una mujer se le pueden dar antojos_"-amor si quieres eso cómelo además ya te dije que podemos hacer

-Hay tonto-se sonrojo-pero bueno no es mala idea-sonrío y ordeno lo que se le había antojado-amor tu no vas a comer

-No ya comí-sonrío-anda párate por que si no narto va a venir a molestarnos- Sakura sonrío y empezó a comer "_ya se que no quieres comer por que no qieres que estas te vean_ "(inner_jajaja mala suerte para esas fáciles)"_si inner lastima"_- Sakura comió rápido para irse a la playa.

Las tarde trascurrió normal todos estaban reunidos a excepción de la rubia que andaba perdida con cierto sanin pero bueno pero eso no era de importancia lo que ellos querían eran disfrutar el tiempo libre así que lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue broncearse mientras los chicos jugaban voleibol playero a excepción de kakashi que prefirió recostarse en la sombra para leer su libro, la gente que pasaba se le quedaban viendo y una que otra mujer le tapaba los ojos a sus hijos para que no vieran la portada del libro.

Después de jugar voleibol los chicos empezaron a retarse haber quien era el que nada mas rápido y como siempre naruto y sasuke se retaban, esta ves las chicas participaron y obviamente Sakura le tubo que arrebatar el libro a kakashhi para que el igual participara. Así que al peligris no le quedo de otra que participar.

-Hay naruto-Sakura regañaba al rubio-como es posible que se te ocurra nada cuando acabas de comerte 5 platos de ramen que tal si te pasa algo- al pobre del rubio solo agacho la cabeza.

-Sakura ya no te enojes-suspiro-si no te va a pasar lo de ayer-sonrío-ven siéntate conmigo vamos a platicar- Sakura suspiro y se sentó a su lado-oye quiero decirte algo pero no quiero que te enojes y mucho menos me vayas a pegar- Sakura se le quedo mirando y acepto no enojarse con el- te has estando cuidado.

-Por que lo dices naruto-"_ahora que le pasa_"-sabes que yo cuido mucho mi salud

-No me refiero a t salud eso lo se-suspiro-me refiero a que pues no crees que pues tu estés embarazada- por poco y Sakura se atraganta con el pedaso de fresa que estaba comiendo.

-¡Naruto!-se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo hablar de esas cosas- no esto embaraza por que si me cuido- (inner: mentirosa) "_bueno solo esa ves que estaba lloviendo y no puede ir a comprarme las pastillas_" suspiro _"además ya fue desde hace tiempo_" ( no se Sakura pero yo levo las cuentas y eso fue hace un mes eh) _"que no no puede ser_" (inner. Pus si puede ser) _"por kami creo que cera mejor que me valla por una prueba_"-oye le pedes decir a kakashi que me dolía un poco la cabeza y me voy a recostar

-Si-se le quedo mirando- quieres que te acompañe.

-No te preocupes-se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla-anda ve con ellos-sonrío-te dejo-dejo el baso de las fresas y se fue directo a la farmacia que se encontraba a fueras de hotel- buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes jovencita- la saludo la ancianita que estaba ahí-que se le ofrece

-Este quiero-se sonrojo- una prueba de- la ancianita se le quedo mirando- _embarazo_- le susurro para que nadi oyera

-perdón pero no la escuche- la ancianita no escuchaba para la desgracia de sakra-es que se me olvido el aparato ese que me ayuda a oír mejor

"_que miserable ancianita_" suspiro- ¡QUIERO UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO!-tubo que gritarle la gente se le quedo mirando- es para una amiga- estaba sonroja y como toda mujer aplico la típica escusa- que creyeron que yo jajaj no no para nada- empezó a reír "_kami has que me trague la tierra"_-gracias- al darle la prueba salio corriendo a la habitación-haber como se usa -esto-empezó a leer las instrucciones- haber vamos al baño- al salir de ahí suspiro-entonces aquí dice que si se pone color azul la línea quiere decir que yo estoy emba- cayo al ver como entraba el peligris

-Amor-sonrío- te sientes mal quieres que le diga shizune que te revise eso ya me esta preocupando-Sakura se le quedo mirando- que escondes ahí- se percato que tenia algo en sus manos y casualmente las tenia las manos atrás-Sakura

-Este nada-sonrío "_maldición no pensé que llegara tan pronto"-es_ una prueba de embarazo-no le quedo de otra que decirle-es que tal ves yo-

-¡Sakura!- no sabia que hacer si salir corriendo de ahí o abrasarla-estas embarazada haber-se acerco a ella con nerviosismo.

-No se tengo que esperas 15 minutos-suspiro-pero si lo estuviera que pasaría- tenia que preguntarle-yo quisiera tenerlo pero no se tu

-¡Sakura!-no sabia que hacer- si lo estuvieras bueno pues- Sakura se le quedo mirando-seria genial no crees-sonrío "no se que estoy diciendo"-además un mini kakashi no me suena tan mal- "_bueno no pensaba tener familia pero viéndolo así me gustaría"._

-En verdad-sonrío-pensé que ibas a pedir que no lo tuviera-

-Amor-la abraso-jamás te pediría que hicieras eso el es mi hijo también-se bajo la mascara y le dio un beso-anda vamos a esperas- se quedaron callados hasta que kakashi hablo-Sakura quieres que nos casemos

-Amor-se sorprendió al escuchar al peligris al decir eso- no quiero que te cases conmigo por que estoy embarazada- no quería obligarlo- no como crees no jamás aria eso

-Bueno no se- kakashi daba en eso del matrimonio- no quisiera que la gente te viera mal

-¿Qué?-se le quedo mirando- entonces lo arias nada mas por lo que dice la gente-suspiro-hay kakashi jamás nos ha importado lo que dice la gente- _"este idiota que le pasa"._

-No a mi no me importa pero no crees que la gente te va haber mal que no estés casa y ya tengas un bebe- Sakura se levanto molesta

-Pues no me importa fíjate-frunció la boca- por que al fin de cuentas es mi vida no la de ellos- para no seguir discutiendo bajo la mirada para ver el resulta- ve no estoy embarazada- se la aventó- así que no te preocupes no necesitas casarte conmigo por lo que dice la gente- tomo su suéter y salio de ahí

Kakashi se quedo mirando-Sakura- no podía creer que habían discutido por una tontería así-pero no lo dije por eso- suspiro y salio de ahí tenia que pensar las cosas.

-Sakura amiga-shizune apareció- que sucede por que estas llorando- se acerco-se pelearon

-Shiune-Sakura la abraso- es un idiota

-Por que- se preocupo- que paso explícame

-Es que el muy idiota me propuso matrimonio por que me encontró con una prueba de embarazo-shisune se le quedo mirando _"Sakura embarazada_"-no te preocupes no estoy embarazada-suspiro

-Sakura que bueno digo-se callo- no es mala la idea pero no crees que es mejor que estén casados primero.

-T también piensas que el-se alejo de ella- yo le dije que no quería casarme con el por que yo estuviera embarazada-empezó a llorar de nuevo- así que el me dijo casi era lo mejor para que la gente no hablara mal de mi- shizune prefirió quedarse callada no sabia que decirle.

-Ya estas bien-noto que Sakura estaba mas relajada- anda ve a descansar además ve la hora que es-Sakura se apeno-no te preocupes yamato fue con los demás a tomar una ronda de sake que perdió-sonrío-anda por que si no se va a preocupar-suspiro- platica con el-

-No se no tengo ganas de verlo-suspiro- te dejo para que vayas con tu noviecito anda-sonrío y se fue a la habitación. Al llegar ahí noto que no estaba-de seguro fue a relajarse con ellos-suspiro- no lo culpo después de todo para el esto es desagradable-se recostó en la cama para dormir no quería verlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Que tal mis jóvenes lectores otra ves de nuevo aquí catalizando mi nueva historia espero les guste.

Cuídense mucho y MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios

CAPITULO 5 LAS COSAS CAMBIAN

Sakura no podía dormir le hacia falta los brazos del peligris desafortunadamente ya se había acostumbrado a su calor y aroma de kakashi- estoy perdida-sabia que si esto n se componía ella realmente seria difícil tener que separarse de el-ya llego- se hizo la dormida desafortunadamente su orgullo le ganaba _"maldición no puedo hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada"._

-Umm-kakashi entro con cuidado_ "te ves hermosa"_ sonrío al ver que Sakura se hacia la dormida "_será mejor que siga s juego" _se recostó con cuidado, "_me duele que estés enojada pero no se por que dije eso"_ kakasshi a un le daba miedo el compromiso.

Esta ves por primera ves durmieron separados para los dos desafortunadamente esa noche se les hizo eterna ya que cada quien estaba volteado dándole la espalda, Sakura seguía orgullosamente y kakashi confundido.

Los primeros rayos de luz aparecían en la habitación y como siempre Sakura se molestaba al ser despertada-maldición-se estiro _"de seguro debo de tener unas ojeras_" no había podido dormir _"que debo de hacer_" volteo haber a kakashi-hola-lo saludo indiferentemente

-Umm-volteo haber a Sakura-hola-sonrío "_idiota como puedes sonreírme después de lo que paso" _

Kakashi quiso acercarse a el pero Sakura se levanto-deberíamos pararnos ya que hoy nos vamos-se fue al baño-es un-suspiro no quería decir nada.

-Umm-kakashi se quedo mirando- creo que a un sigue enojada- no sabia que hacer-será mejor que hable con ella pero mejor voy a dejar que se le pase el enojo-sabia que cuando Sakura estaba molesta era mejor ignorarla por un buen ato-perdón pero será mejor-suspiro y se levanto para arreglar sus cosas

Sakura salio envuelta con una bata-ya acabe si quieres ocuparlo- al peligris no le quedo de otra que ir al baño.

Ya estando los dos listos salieron de la habitación para reunirse con sus compañeros- buenos días Sakura-naruto fue el primero en abordarla- ahora que te paso mira que ojeras traes

Sakura se contuvo para no pegarle no quería que el fuera su desquite- hola naruto-sonrío forzadamente.

La desaparecida de la rubia llego en el mejor momento- que bien que hayan llegado a tiempo-se le quedo mirando a kakashi-bueno ya podemos irnos

-Que lastima vieja tsunade-suspiro naruto- pero espero que el día que me case con hinata pueda traerla aquí- el comentario del rubio no fue bien visto para Sakura y kakashi- por cierto tsunade pues donde andaba que no la vi-sonrío- que tanto hizo eh.

Tsunade se medio sonrojo- naruto-suspiro-será mejor que guardes silencio por que no tengo ganas de oír tus comentarios- naruto se quedo callados- ahora si ya todos estamos verdad- sonrío-vámonos.

Todos los presentes tomaron a sus novias de la mano y se adelantaron, Sakura y kakashi caminaron separados-quieres que te ayude- kakashi se ofreció ayudarla con su equipaje.

-No gracias-le contesto indiferente-yo puedo sola-tomo su maleta y se adelanto donde estaba la rubia

Tsunade se le quedo mirando a kakashi "_ahora que le hiciste_" por poco y fulminaba al peligris con l mirada- que sucede Sakura- se acerco a su alumna.

-Nada-sonrío "_creo que tendré que decirle" _vio a la rubio como se le quedaba viendo- luego platicamos.

Tsunade no le quedo de otra que esperar a que Sakura la buscara-tengan- les entrego las llaves de sus camarotes antes que subieran-disfruten su tiempo libre por que al llegar a la aldea les voy a dar trabajo-volteo haber a kakashi "_esa mirada no me agrada_" Sin decirles dos veces cada quien tomo las llaves y se fueron a disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba-kakashi necesito hablar contigo.

-Umm-suspiro-si tsnade-"_creo que voy hacer hombre muerto" _Sakura volteo haberlo-Sakura si me podrías llevar mis cosas-

-Si-no le quedo de otra tomo las cosas de kakashi y se retiro de ahí

Kakashi entro al camarote de tsunade- que se le ofrece tsunade-suspiro.

-Solo te eh hecho venir para dos cosas-sonrío primero no se como te diste cuenta lo de jiraiya y yo pero espero que seas discreto como siempre-kakashi suspiro _"pensé que iba a decir algo de Sakura"-_ y segunda que carajos le has hecho a Sakura-"_maldición siempre si era para eso"._

-Umm-se rasco la cabeza-no se preocupe solo fue una pequeña diferencia pero se va solucionar.

-Una pequeña diferencia-se le quedo mirando-espero que así sea kakashi por que si no-suspiro-ya sabes lo que puede pasarte.

-Si lo se-suspiro- pero no se preocupe jamás le aria daño por que la amo-tsunade suspiro-puedo retirarme.

-Si anda ve con ella-"_espero que este no la haya metido la pata_"-luego me la prestas-suspiro kakashi y se fue de ahí.

-Hola am…- se sorprendió al ser ignorado por Sakura-a donde vas.

-No te importa-salio azoto la puerta- toda vía me dice amor- se fue al camarote de la rubia-disculpe tsunade puedo pasar

-Claro que si Sakura-sonrío-ven dime que pasa.

-Tsunade-agacho la mirada- es un idiota-suspiro

-Bueno Sakura eso ya lo sabia-sonrío-mejor dime algo que no se-Sakura río un poco, se sentó en la cama y empezó hablar todo lo que había sucedido-ya veo solo por eso se enojaron-sonrío- pensé que había sido algo mas grabe

-¿Qué?-Sakura se le quedo mirando-acaso lo esta defendiendo

-No Sakura no pienso defenderlo-suspiro- pero no es grabe lo que me estas diciendo sabes por que-callo por un momento y la miro- el te demostró que te ama.

-Que no es cierto eso tsunade-volteo para otro lado-el solo aceptaría casarse conmigo solo por que dirán-alzo la ceja.

-Eres una tonta Sakura-se acerco a ella- el lo hizo no por el que dirán creo que deberías de saber que el no le importa lo que diga la gente-Sakura abrió los ojos tsunade nunca le había hablado así-si no lo hizo para protegerte el te conoce lo sensible que eres Sakura y no ibas a soportar esa presión además si seria mal visto Sakura-suspiro-esta ves no podría ayudarlos pero ese no es el punto eso es el segundo el primero es que kakashi te demostró que te ama por que en primera si hubiera sido otro sabes que hubiera hecho primero te hubiera dicho que el no se hacia responsable así que hubiera salido corriendo-"_bueno tiene raso el me dijo que seria incapaz de dejarme_"-segundo te hubiera dicho que si quería que estuvieran juntos tenias que desacerté del problema tu sola-frunció la boca-a no pero que hizo te pregunto si te querías casar no

-Bueno si tsunade reconozco que metí la pata- no le quedo de otra que reconocer su error- pero

-Pero que Sakura-conocía su alumna sabia que iba a inventar una escusa- no hay un pero creo que esta demostrándote que te quiere-"_hay Sakura eres una ingenua"-t_e voy hacer sincera Sakura estas haciendo un drama como s fueras una niña –Sakura frunció la boca-no me pongas esa cara Sakura-se le quedo mirando-lo único que te voy a decir es que te pongas a pesar como si fueras el-

-¿Qué?-se paro de la cama-como quiere que piense como si fuera el.

-Si Sakura-la sentó- por que ambas conocemos su trágico pasado no-Sakura suspiro "_bueno si no fue color de rosa su vida pero que tiene que ver eso_"-ahora date cuenta que el ninguna mujer aceptaba por que no quería sentir ningún sentimiento hacia ella así que solo las dejaba así como si fueran un simple trapo-suspiro-y jamás en su mente había pasado en enamorarse hasta que tu llegaste as vida-Sakura se sorprendió-el cambio Sakura s manera de pensar por ti lo cual me dio mucho gusto que por fin tuviera por quien luchar y sacrificarse no solo así por sus amigos el cual se arriesgaba al grado de morir

-Bueno si tsunade-suspiro- lo se que el cambio por mi pero por que no quiere casarse.

-Por que para el es difícil eso Sakura-tsunade le contesto fríamente-para el todavía el matrimonio es simple una tontería por que el piensa que no es necesario un papel para seguirse amando-suspiro- haber Sakura para ti es necesario ese papel para amarlo-Sakura negó con la cabeza- a pues entonces que carajo que estas asiendo.

-¡Tsunade!-_ "que idiota eh sido no lo había pensado de esa manera_"-gracias por hacerme ver las cosas así-

-Vaya-sonrío-pensé que había perdido mi tiempo entrenándote pero veo que eres digna de ser mi alumna-la abraso-anda ve hablar con el-Sakura la abraso y salio de ahí

-Vaya nunca pensé escucharte hablar de esa manera tsunade- el sanins salio del baño- y menos defender a kakashi según sabia lo detestabas

-Bueno-sonrío-lo sigo detestando por que el muy miserable me hace esperar horas y por que ase enojar a Sakura-suspiro- pero a un así puedo reconocer que el en verdad cambio por ella-

-Bueno tsunade en eso si tienes razón el cambio-sonrío al recordar como era kakashi-pensé que un día de estos tal ves acudiría a su velorio como lo hice con su padre-jiraiya respeto al colmillo blanco-pero que bueno que ellos están juntos por que al fin de cuentas es lo mejor para ellos dos-los dos sonrieron- bueno ya basta creo que será mejor-se acerco a la rubia- que seguimos en lo que nos quedamos-le sonrío picadamente-no crees.

Sakura iba pensando en lo que le había dicho tsuande realmente era cierto el había cambiado y una de eso fue haber aceptado sus sentimientos que el tenia hacia ella-que egoísta soy-se dio cuenta que se había comportado como una niña-para el es difícil eso-sabia que kakashi no era nada fácil hablar acerca del matrimonio ya que nunca había estado en sus planes-será mejor que le pida perdón-suspiro-además no es necesario un papel para seguirnos amando-sonrío y fue directo al camarote

Kakashi se encontraba recostado ya que de nuevo esas nauseas aparecían en mal momento-Sakura-se levanto un poco al verla entra-yo quería.

-Amor-Sakura se acerco a el para que no se levantara- no te levantes espera-salio de la habitación

-Umm-se rasco la cabeza- y ahora a donde fue-suspiro- detesto que me pase esto-se recostó de nuevo no quería ni mover un dedo-¡Sakura!-se sorprendió al verla

-Ten-se acerco para darse un baso-bébelo todo.

-Que es eso-lo tomo-se ve horrible-se negó por completo

-Kakashi tómatelo anda es un remedio para que se te quiten las nauseas o que quieres seguirte sintiendo mal-suspiro-ya se que se ve horrible pero anda.

-Esta bien-suspiro y contó hasta tres para beberlo todo y como lo sospechaba se veía horrible la bebida y claro sabia fatal-muy deliciosa-sonrío

-Tonto-sonrío-ya se que sabe feo pero vas haber que en un rato te compones- no podía creer que ese hombre se tomaba las cosas a al fuerza y a un cínicamente decía que sabia deliciosa

-Eso espero-alzo los hombres- ven siéntate a mi lado-Sakura suspiro y se sentó a su lado-perdón-la abraso- por decir esas tonterías

-No perdóname a mí- lo abraso- por comportarme como una niña-sin querer una lagrima callo entre sus mejillas- y no comprenderte.

-¡Sakura!-se sorprendió al ver la así, ella lo conocía bien-no llores mas- lo único que hizo fue abrasarla- sabes que pues yo no-lo callo Sakura

Ya no hables mas-le puso un dedo en los labio-ya no te preocupes lo importante es que nos amamos y para mi eso es mas que suficiente-suspiro-además no creo que ahorita los dos estemos preparados a para tener un hijo- Sakura sabia los riesgos de su profesión y de igual manera ella estaba en el mejor momento como Ninja medico su nombre ya era mencionado en varias aldeas y no decir de kakashi igual era conocido claro mas que ella pero el punto era que los dos estaban bien así.

Kakashi se quedo callado "_en verdad no es mala idea"_ empezaba a reconsideras al fin de cuentas le agradaba la idea de formar su propia familia y mas con la persona que amaba-ven-la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el- creo que será mejor que hables después de esto-sonrío-anda vamos a descansar un rato- los dos se acurrucaron para dormir ya que no había dormido por pensar que era lo que les esperaba.

Ya había llegado a la aldea del rayo-amor-el primero en levantarse había sido el peligris-anda no seas floja-se acerco a ella para besarla y se percato que estaba demasiado caliente-Sakura-trato de despertarla pero ella no respondía-maldición- salio en busca de tsunade-naruto- ala mitad del pasillo se encontraba el rubio-avísale de inmediato a tsunade que Sakura esta mal anda- el rubio sin preguntar salio corriendo-amor- kakashi se preocupo al verla inconsciente.

-Que sucede kakashi-tsunde no tardo en llegar-haber déjeme revisarla- se quito kakashi para darle paso a la rubia y revisarla- maldición tenemos que llevarla de inmediato al hospital –suspiro-shizune- su asistente había llegado-avisen a la aldea del rayo que tenemos una emergencia

-Si tsunade-salido para visarle a su novio-yamato necesito que vayas avisarle ala aldea que necesitamos urgentemente que nos presten una sala de hospital

-Que sucede- no sabia que había pasado

-Sakura esta mal- no quería perder el tiempo-no se que le paso anda ve rápido-yamato desapareció de ahí- ya fue yamato avisar- shizune entro de nuevo-podemos moverla.

-Si-tsunade estaba preocupada- kakashi puedes cargarla hasta el hospital- sin pensarlo dos veces el peligris la cargo entre sus brazos y salio junto con tsunade- naruto hazte cargo de las cosas- antes de partir le ordeno al rubio que se llevara sus maletas

No tardaron en llegar al hospital-tsunade bienvenida- el jefe del hospital les daba la bienvenida-ya tenemos preparada la sala- al ver la mirada de la rubia prefirió mejor alejarse

-Gracias- agradeció al jefe del hospital- kakashi ponla en la camilla- el peligris la recostó con cuidado- necesito que me traigan esto-rápido le escribió los ingredientes que necesitaba para dárselos a su alumna

-Si tsunade- salio de ahí-disculpe necesitamos esto- le entrego la lista a una enfermera.

-Si permítame aquí- se alejo la enferma-aquí están- no tardo mucho en encontrarlas-

-Gracias- le sonrío y se alejo de ahí- aquí esta tsunade lo que me pidió-le entrego las cosas- que sucede.

-Espérame afuera-no podía dejarlo estar con ella- dile a shizune que entre- kakashi salio de ahí y le aviso a la morenos.

El primero en llegar al hospital había sido el rubio-que sucede kakashi sensei- aventó las maletas al verlo- dígame que sucede- naruto estaba desesperado

-Tranquilo naruto- sasuke había llegado- deja respirar a kakashi- sabia que no era el momento indicado para que naruto hiciera su escándalo- que sucede kakashi- por mas que quería estar tranquilo lo no podía.

-No lo se-kakashi se les quedo viendo- no me ha dicho nada a un tsunade- sasuke y naruto callaron al ver lo preocupado que estaba kakashi _"que tienes Sakura_" suspiro "_acaso abra sido por lo de ayer_" no sabia ni que pensar-tsunade- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a la rubia.

-Vieja tsunade que tiene Sakura-naruto fue el primero en hablar-díganos- sasuke se le acerco para que se calmara

Kakashi- el peligris se le quedo mirando-ven conmigo-si decir nada se fue con tsunade- no te preocupes ya paso- suspiro y se le quedo mirando _"lo pienso hacer sufrir un rato"_ se quedo callada por un momento- fue falsa alarma entre comillas-kakashi no entendía nada- pensé que había sido envenenada al verla en ese estado-_"que envenenada pero quien como" _kakashi empezaba atar cabos _"pero como no me di cuenta"_- pero gracias a kami que no fue así-sonrío- ya no pienses tanto que se te va a fundir el cerebro- tsunade sabia que el peligris ya estaba atando cabos para saber quien había sido el miserable de haber tocado a su novia

-Umm- "_como no quiere que piense si ve como esta Sakura_" empezaba a pensar de todos sus enemigos quien actuaba de esa manera- entonces si no fue envenenada entonces que tiene- apenas había razonado lo que le decía la rubia.

-Solo fue una infección estomacal-suspiraron los dos- que no fue tratada a tiempo-sonrío- como es posible que no se haya dado cuenta de que los síntomas que tenia era de la infección no de que estaba embarazada como es posible que se haya confundido- no podía creerlo que su mejor alumna se haya confundido

-Bueno tsunade-sonrío-era lógico que se confundiera y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un embarazo además dese cuenta que nosotros pues- tsnade se le quedo mirando- a poco usted no se confundiría

-¡Que?- se le quedo mirando la rubia- ya no sabes ni lo que dices como crees que yo pueda- se quedo callada "_claro que no puedo embarazarme por mi edad y por que me cuido muy bien no soy como ustedes_"-bueno cambiemos el tema además no quiero hablar contigo de cosas intimas-se puso nerviosa- vamos a dejar que repose ya que por lo mismo de la infección ocasiono que se deshidratara y claro no dejemos ver que esta demasiado agotada así que hoy se quedan aquí-suspiro- no se que tanto le haces Sakura kakashi

Umm… ¡YO!-"_yo no soy la que la deja agotada_" sonrío- no que no quiere que hablemos cosas intimas-sonrío

Hay eres un-se callo- mejor te dejo que la entres haber-sonrío-no me puedo quedar mas tiempo ya que me eh ausentado y eso no debe de ser-quería quedarse a cuidar a su alumna pero no podía ya que era hokague-así que voy a darles instrucciones al jede del hospital para que la atiendan bien-no podía dejar que a su alumna la trataran mal no todo lo contrario mas le valía que hicieran bien su trabajo si no querían problemas con ella- voy a dejar que naruto se quede con ustedes por cualquier cosa-suspiro-anda ve a verla- kakashi desapareció de ahí- jamás pensé verte así kakashi-le daba mucha risa ver al peligris

Tsunade salio riéndose del peligris, pero se le acabo la risa al ver a naruto haciendo un escándalo-vieja tsunade como esta Sakura- "_ese naruto me saca de mis casillas"_-esta muy mal dígame

-No te preocupes naruto- "_cuenta hasta diez_"- solo fue una simple infección-el rubio suspiro- así que podemos irnos ya la aldea- sonrío-naruto tu te quedas con kakashi y Sakura entendido-el rubio se alegro- a por cierto no quiero que hagas ninguna narutada entendido.

-¿Qué? ¡narutada!- se ofendió- pero por que dice eso si yo me comporto siempre- se le quedaron mirando todos

-Si fuera verdad no te estaría diciendo esto-frunció la boca- pero mas te vale naruto por que si no-se le acerco al rubio- esta ves soy capas de ordenar que cierren todos los puestos de ramen- esa era la única manera de amenazarlo.

Naruto trago saliva- no me haga eso viej-se quedo callado-me comportaré bien va a haber que no va a tener una sola queja de mi-sonrío-de veras.

-Eso espero-suspiro sabia que esa era la única manera que entendiera el rubio- vámonos todos por que no puedo estar mas fuera de la aldea- los presentes se fueron adelantando- anda ve al hotel que esta cerca y reserva dos habitaciones- no podía dejarlos a los tres juntos y mas conociendo a kakashi era mejor separarlos- shizune acompáñame hablar con el director- las dos chicas fueron agradecerle su apoyo-ahora si vámonos.

Kakashi entro a la habitación con cuidado y se sentó en una silla y como siempre para perder el tiempo sacaba su icha icha pero gracias a sus pensamientos no podía leer "_que debo hacer_" suspiro-am-or- Sakura despertaba-que sucedió- se reincorporo un poco-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- no recordaba mucho-solo recuerdo que yo me.

-Shh- la tomo de la mano- te desmayaste así que tuvimos que traerte de emergencia por que tsunade pensó que habías sido envenenada-Sakura se le quedo viendo quien había sido y por que no se había dado cuenta- pero no fuiste envenenada no te preocupes solo fe una infección por eso tenias esos síntomas-suspiro

-¡Enserio!-se sorprendió- que tonta eh sido al verme confundido por-se sonrío-bueno ya sabes por que

-Amor no te preocupes-sabia que Sakura se reprendía a si misma por los errores que cometía-era lógico amor que te confundieras-sonrío-además abecés lo hemos hecho sin cuidarnos

-¡Oye!-se sonrojo- no hables de eso-le daba pena que su novio fuera tan abierto-y bueno cuanto tiempo me debo de quedar aquí- suspiro- no puede ser por eso tsunade se va atrasar-se preocupo por la rubia

-No te preocupes por ella-se rasco la cabeza- se adelantaron a la aldea bueno no todos-suspiro-naruto se quedo con nosotros por cualquier cosa que pasara.

-A bueno- se le quedo mirando al ver como ponía cara de borrego a medio morir- ¿y por que esa cara kakashi?

-Umm bueno es que-suspiro- naruto nos va a estorbar.

-¿Qué?- se acerco a darle un golpe en la cabeza- hay pero que cosas dices kakashi como crees que aquí lo vamos hacer en el hospital- se sonrojo- solo piensas eso además yo debo de estar en reposo no-sonrío-así que tienes que aguantarte.

-Umm ya que-suspiro- pero no me refería hacerlo aquí en el hospital-se defendía- si no cuando lleguemos a la habitación que nos alquilan digo no se debe de desaprovechar no.

-Hay si serás-sonrío- enserio me estas preocupando kakashi- se acerco para darle un beso-pero mas preocuparía si no quisieras hacerlo-sabia que kakashi era n caso perdido y un calenturiento-anda vámonos de aquí por que se que no te gustan los hospitales y yo sinceramente no quiero estar mas aquí-se reincorporo para ponerse la ropa-lista

-Umm-sonrío-vámonos- sin decirle más la cargo

-¡Kakashi!-se sonrojo-puedo caminar yo sola.

-Si lo se-sonrío-pero quiero consentirte- se agacho un poco para darle un beso-así que déjate.

-Pero- no podía decirle nada era pocas las ocasiones que el actuaba así- esta bien me dejare consentir-se acurruco en su pecho y cerro los ojos

Los dos salieron de ahí pero antes se despidieron y le agradecieron al jefe del hospital por sus atenciones. Las enfermeras suspiraron al ver a kakashi como trataba a su novia-que lindo es- no podían creer lo afortunada que era Sakura al haberlo conquistando- que suerte tiene esa niña por que muchas habían querido casarlo-suspiro una enfermera-chicas desde hoy nos cambiamos el loock- sonrieron-ahora vamos a hacer pelirosas- los enfermeros y médicos que pasaban por ahí se les quedaba viendo con una gotita en la frente no podía creer que ese jounin ocasionara tanto alboroto entre las chicas.

En el hotel naruto empezaba a impacientarse-ahora que pasa-suspiro- que tal si se puso grabe no tengo que ir a ver- salio de su habitación como un rayo-¡KAKASHI!- observo a lo lejos al peligris-pero por que se tard…-se callo al ver a Sakura dormida-perdón-bajo la vos- tenga aquí están las llaves- se alejo con cuidado sabia que si despertaba a Sakura su vida acabaría ahí.

Kakashi sonrío al ver a naruto irse de ahí-ese naruto-acho la mirada y vio que Sakura sonreía- con que ya despertaste- Sakura siguió asiéndose la dormida- o vaya estas dormida- le siguió el juego. Al llegar a la habitación la recostó en la cama- Umm será bueno en lo que esta dormida darme una ducha-le encantaba provocarla, así que fue desvistiéndose poco a poco _"siempre funciona"_

Sakura abriendo un ojo disimuladamente "_es un tramposo sabe que me fascina verlo así"_-amor-se estiro en la cama perezosamente

-Umm-volteo haberla- vaya ya despertaste-se acerco a ella- que pasa amor.

-Lo que pasa es que- "_jeje haber si sigues sonriendo así_"-tengo mucha hambre-se le quedo mirando con cara de gato con botas-puedes pedir algo- kakashi no pudo disimular la cara de derrotado

"_vaya ahora si no cayo"_ suspiro-no quieres darte una ducha primero y luego comer- no podía darse por vencido- esta bien-suspiro y no le quedo de otra que vestirse de nuevo- que quieres de comer.

-Que será bueno-sonrío al ver que ganaba- ya se quiero una hamburguesa con papas - "_vaya si que tiene hambre_"- y quiero de postre- "a hasta postre quiere veo que no le importa romper la dieta"-no se que será bueno- se acerco a el-ya se de postre te quiero a ti-se acerco a su cuello para darle una mordida.

-Así-la acerco a s cuerpo-quieres este postre-Sakura lo abraso- pero no creo que puedas hoy con este postre- Sakura se alejo de el

-¡Oye!- le dio un coscorrón- bueno pensándolo bien creo que ya no quiero el poste- se hizo la enojada-anda ve por lo que te pedí

Kakashi río _"ve lo que pasa por jugar conmigo"- _espérame aquí- a vestido de nuevo salio al restaurante

-¡Kakashi!- no podía creer siempre perdía con el- a pero ya vera un día de estos-no le quedo de otra que resignarse y esperar a que le llevara de comer.

Después de 5 minutos kakashi entraba de nuevo-amor no había ya nada de comer-sonrío "_hay este es un tramposo"-_pero si quieres puedes comerte el postre.

-No ya no quiero nada- se tenia que hacerse la digna-creo que será mejor ya dormir-se acurruco en las sabanas y cerro los ojos

Pero para kakashi no había un ¡NO! Así por que si-segura- se quito la ropa para dormir mas cómodamente, y se acostó, después de un minuto se fue acercando a ella- amor- le susurro en l oído _"hay como siempre sabe donde llegarme"_ así que sin mas poder Sakura cayo en los brazos de kakashi.

Ala mañana siguiente partieron a la aldea los tres como siempre naruto hacia su escando de siempre pero, para Sakura y kakashi en ese momento nada era importante nada mas que ellos dos solamente-amor en verdad puedo caminar yo sola- le daba mucha pena que su novio la carga enfrente de naruto

-No te quejes Sakura-el rubio interrumpía- el que se debería estar quejando ahorita soy yo- al pobre le había tocado cargar las maletas- pero Sakura pero que tanto trajiste-suspiro- en verdad no puedo entender a las mujeres por que siempre cuando van de viaje se llevan todo lo que tienen-"_es lo mismo que yo digo_" kakashi sonrío-y para colmo solo se ponen dos o tres prendas.

Naruto se quedo callado al ver la cara de Sakura-¡naruto!- desafortunadamente para Sakura no podía moverse para darle un coscorrón-vas haber cuando lleguemos- pero afortunadamente naruto agradecía que kakashi la llevara cargando- no siempre kakashi va a estar aquí-sonrío.

-¡Sakura!- kakashi los interrumpió- creo que esta ves le doy la razón a naruto-suspiro- en verdad llevaste muchas cosas-sonrío como si nada pero no le duro mucha esa sonrisita al ver la cara de Sakura- Umm_…-"será mejor que no le diga nada_"-mira ya casi llegamos- sin decir nada mas siguieron cariando.

Al llegar al departamento naruto dejos las cosas-Ey naruto me imagino que has de tener mucha hambre- el rubio sonrío-ven vamos a comer-Sakura después de todo no era tan mala- anda tengo aquí ramen-sin decirle dos veces se fue directo a la cocina-kakashi no vas a comer- noto que estaba algo raro

-Umm-sonrío- después primero tengo que ir a ver a tsunade-se acerco para darle un beso-anda ve con naruto por que si no es capas de comerse todo-Sakura sonrío-te veo al rato

"_¿que es lo que tiene?_ "-si-sonrío "¿por que siento que desde ayer esta algo raro?" Se había dado cuenta que kakashi estaba demasiado pensativo- naruto no me vallas dejar sin comer-corrió a la cocina.

Kakashi salio del departamento, para dirigirse a la oficina de la hokague-espero que me ayude en esto-suspiro y se fue caminando lentamente.

En la oficina de la hokague se daban un pequeño suspiro bueno en realidad la rubia- ahora que quieres shizune-suspiro- que no ves que estoy descansando un poco.

Pero como es posible que haga eso- shizune le gritaba como siempre- que no ve que hay mucho trabajo aquí- la rubio volteo haberla- esta bien pero después no se queje que no la dejo descansar.

La rubia y la morena se miraban desafiadamente- Umm- el peligris aparecía como siempre sin decir nada- ahora que sucede aquí- se les quedo mirando a las dos chicas

-Aquí no pasa nada kakashi-la rubia lo miro- si no tienes mas que decir shizune déjame relajar un poco-la morena no le quedo de otra que salir- y tu que quieres aquí- estaba molesta la rubia- en ves de estar aquí deberías de estar cuidando a Sakura- no podía creer que el muy desdichado ese había dejado a su querida alumna sola en el departamento.

-Umm no se preocupe naruto esta con ella- le contesto despreocupadamente "_hay este como si nada_" tsunade no lo aguantaba y menos ahora que estaba de mal humor- tsuande vengo a hablar con usted.

Vaya kakashi-sonrío-haber dime a que has venido hablar conmigo-sabia que el peligris se traía algo que a la mejor le convenía-pero espera será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar-kakashi no podía permitir que la hokague lo usara como pretexto para que fuera a tomar sake- será mejor que no digas nada- no le quedo de otra que aceptar a ser utilizado por la rubia- así me gusta anda vámonos- los dos desaparecieron de ahí.

Ya pasada de la media noche kakashi llegaba al departamento-¡KAKASHI HATAKE! Pero que- Sakura se quedo callada al ver en la condición que venia-vienes tomado-no podía creerlo nunca lo había visto así en su vida.-pero si tu nunca tomas-que era lo que había pasado para que el tomara-pero que te pasa- kakashi se había quitado la mascara para besarla.

-Umm-sonrío y la abraso- no vengo tan tomado- suspiro-mira ve si puedo caminar-dio algunos pasos para después caerse-hay me tropecé con-miro por todos lados-con la alfombra.

-Si aja-Sakura no sabia si enojarse o reírse al ver lo cómico que se veía-no tenemos ninguna alfombra-se cruzo de brazos-anda levántate como puedas- se metió a la recamara- pero que le pasa-se sentó en la cama para ver pensar que es lo que andaba mal-bueno que me preocupo después de todo el nunca hace eso-no podía molestarse ya que el siempre era muy responsable en todas sus cosas-tal ves ala mejor gai lo reto y perdió-sonrío-ya era justo eso-salio de la recamara para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo-hay si será se quedo dormido en el piso-suspiro-a pero ni crea que lo voy a recoger-se metió de nuevo a la recamara y salio- no puedo ser tan mala con el- se acerco para taparlo y se fue a dormir .

En la mañana Sakura se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana-hay se me olvido de nuevo cerrar las cortinas-se estiro perezosamente- a que hora son-se dio cuanta que ya pasaban de las nueve de la mañana- ya se abra ido kakashi- el peligris era demasiado flojo pero era raro que a esas horas el estuviera, así que decidió ir a ver y o sorpresa el peligris estaba dormido- a con que el señor sigue dormido-sonrío-a vera- entro a la cocina por un baso de agua y sin pensarle dos veces se lo tiro directo a la cara

-Pero que- de inmediato despertó kakashi-Sakura por que hiciste eso-se rasco la cabeza-pero por que estoy aquí-volteo haber que estaba en el suelo con una cobija

-Vaya vaya-Sakura se le quedo mirando- kakashi se le olvido que venia tomado y el muy tonto se quedo dormido aquí- se cruzo de manos

-Umm-volteo y sonrío-bueno este veras- no sabia que decirle-creo que me pase algo-suspiro-pero es la primera ves que sucede además todo fue culpa de tsunade.

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos no podía creer el nombre que había escuchado-haber espera un momento kakashi crees que me voy a tragar el cuento que tu te fuiste a tomar con tsunade por kami kakashi que crees que soy tonta o que- se le quedo viendo-no te lo creo.

-Umm-se levanto del piso-amor yo no te mentiría-sonrío como si nada "_bueno eso si_" Sakura sabia que su novio era un flojo tacaño, etc., pero mentiroso jamás bueno mejor sin comentario por que si nos metemos a haber que sus excusas son mentiras no llegaríamos a nada-amor te puedo pedir un favor-Sakura se le quedo mirando-puedes bajar un poco la vos es que me duele la cabeza.

-¡QUE!- grito "_hay mejor no le hubiera dicho nada_"- a pero estas loco yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas resaca-giro para irse a la recamara- a por cierto ya van a dar las 10

-¡Que!- de inmediato corrió hacia el baño- ya se me hizo tarde- se desvistió para entrar al baño y darse un regaderaso rápido y vestirse y como si fuera posible en menos de 10 minutos kakashi ya esta listo-Sakura me voy

-¿A dónde?- se quedo mirando sorprendía kakashi apurado jamás lo había visto- y ahora por que tanta prisa además siempre naruto y sasuke te esperan y claro saben lo flojo que eres.

-Umm- sonrío despreocupado-tsunade me mando a una misión por eso ayer fui a haberla-suspiro-de hecho a partir de ahora yamato se va hacer cargo de ustedes.

-¿Qué?-_ "pero y ahora por que tsunade lo va a mandar a misiones_" su imaginación voló "_acaso será por lo que paso"-_cuídate mucho por favor- sabia que su maestra se iba a vengar- no quiero que salgas mal herido o-la callo dándole un beso

-Amor no te preocupes-sonrío-no son misiones peligrosas solo es lo cotidiano llevar gente papeles solo eso.

Pero a un así cuídate- por mas que fuera cotidiano sabia que algo podía ocurrir

Además tsunade no seria capas de dejar que te quedas viuda-bromeo un poco pero se cayo al ver la cara de preocupación de Sakura- no te preocupes voy a estar bien-se acerco para darle un beso- anda apúrate a ti se te va hacer tarde-la abraso- y no creo que yamato le guste que llegues tarda

-Tonto-le dio un coscorrón- ya se pero hoy no voy a ir tsunade me dio el día libre así que anda tu eres que se te va hacer tarde- kakashi sonrió y desapareció- no se pero esta muy raro-suspiro- será mejor ver si realmente es cierto que fue a tomar con tsunade pero al llegar ahí la rubia no se encontraba- será mejor irla a buscar después.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola k tal de nuevo por aquí espero les guste la continuacion

Cuídense mucho

CAPITULO 6 QUE ES LO QUE PASA

Así paso una semana y Sakura ya no veía mucho a kakashi ya que el siempre se la pasaba en misiones, según el tsunade lo tenia trabajando demasiado-que tienes Sakura- s amiga hinata se preocupo.

No nada-sonrío-esta bien- no podía mentirle a su amiga- es que no se ala mejor a estoy paranoica pero es que desde que paso todo eso en el viaje- lo primero que fue Sakura fue haberle comentado a hinata el pequeño susto que había tenido de lo del embarazo-kakashi a cambiado no se.

No creo Sakura- hinata le daba ánimos a su amiga- digo si es lógico se espanto pero no creo que sea algo como para que su relación termine- se quedo callada al ver la cara de Sakura-perdón amiga- se dio cuenta que había hecho un mal comentario.

No te preocupes-sonrío- creo que si yo estoy mal- quería cambiar el tema- bueno amiga te dejo por que por fin encuentro a tsunade-se acordó que tenia que quitarse la duda- es que la eh andado buscando pero no igual me esta evitando-suspiro- creo que si ya estoy loca.

Yo creo que si amiga-sonrío-anda ve antes que pienses que tsunade ya no te quiere- las dos se rieron-

Sakura se despidió de su amiga y se fue en busca de la rubia tenia que ver si en verdad kakashi se había ido a tomar con ella, no era que desconfiara de el pero no podía creer que la rubia lo haya invitado y menos que la hubiera invitado.

Llegando a la oficina se encontró con sus asistente- hola Sakura- " y ahora por que me mira así" la morena la veía diferente- que te trae por aquí-sonrío.

Vengo a platicar con tsunade-suspiro-espero que ahora si pueda- no sabia por que la rubia la evitaba si ella nunca era así.

A vienes hablar con ella- suspiro- este creo que esta ocupada Sakura- _"que le digo" _suspiro-pero déjame ver- _"será mejor que de una ves hable con ella por que si no se va a dar cuenta_" Sakura no le quedo de otra que esperar por 10 minutos-ya puedes pasar pasar-sonrío

Gracias- se metió a la oficina de la rubia- hola-sonrío

Hola Sakura-la rubia se encontraba trabando- perdón por no atenderte en estos días pero ya sabrás que desde que me fui con ustedes-suspiro-estoy demasiado atrasada- sonrío-pero bueno tengo 5 minutos de descanso así que dime Sakura-dejo los papeles para relajarse.

Bueno tsunade es que yo quería este-no sabia como preguntarle- que me dijera si en verdad kakashi se fue a tomar con usted- se sonrojo-no es que desconfíe pero es que llego algo tomado.

No Sakura yo no me eh ido a tomar con el- Sakura se quedo helada- si vino a verme pero no- "_hay Sakura perdón pero no puedo decirte"._

Sakura no sabia que hacer ni que decir "_me mintió"_ lo único que podía pensar era que kakashi le había mentido igual se quedo pensando con quien abra ido- a la mejor fue con gai sensei-sonrío eso podía haber sido y no le había mentido por que tal ves había perdido y no quería decirle

Puede que si-sonrío-bueno Sakura si solo era eso- tsunade no sabia que hacer si decirle lo que estaba pasando o quedarse callada- puedes retirarte-suspiro-a por cierto dile a ese vago que cuando va a venir ya que esta demasiado atrasado en las misiones que le eh mando hacer

Si tsunade- sonrío- ya no sea tan mala con el pobre-.

Pobre- frunció la boca- si el muy vago me ha pedido que le de las tardes libres- suspiro-pero bueno ya me la cobrare

Si tsunade yo le digo- no podía creerlo kakashi le estaba mintiendo- me retiro para que siga trabajando- no le quedo de otra que salir eh irse a la practica que tenia con yamato.

Shizune entro- disculpe tsunade no cree que se paso al decirle eso- shizuune estaba enterada de la situación-le hubiera dicho que si se fue a tomar con el- se le quedo mirando- y el cual al pobre se le subió el sake gracias a usted- regañaba la rubia ya que la muy desdichada lo había obligado a tomar.

Yo no tuve la culpa-sonrío-quien le manda a no quitarse la mascara para tomar tranquilamente- empezó a reír al recordad que kakashi se tomaba el sake rápido para que nadie le viera el rostro-además kakashi me dijo que Sakura no debía enterarse inclusive tu shizune- se le quedo mirando a la asistente-anda pásame mas papeles-suspiro-o quieres que tome un descanso- no le dijeron dos veces a la morena y fue por los papales pendientes.

Sakura iba pensando que era lo que había pasado para que kakashi le estuviera mintiendo-acaso- se le vino a la mente que a la mejor ya se había enfado de ella y por eso empezaba a buscar a mas mujeres- no puede ser eso no- de inmediato desecho la idea entre comillas-que debo de hacer- recordó que no había mandado la ropa a la tintorería- voy haber en su ropa si estuvo con otra mujer debe de haber alguna marca o algún rastro- así que como buena kunochi que era fue a investigar-aquí esta su ropa- no tardo en llegar al departamento- haber vamos haber-empezó a revisar el uniforme y no había encontrado nada- creo que si ya estoy loca- suspiro al no encontrar nada pero de inmediato se percato de un aroma en el chaleco de el- ese no es mi perfume-empezó a oler a cierto perfume el cual no era a que ella usaba el de cereza que le encantaba ya que era fresco y dulce son a la ves- esto huele como a flores- el perfume era demasiado fuerte para que ella lo usara- no puede ser un cabello rubio-en su investigación encontró un cabello rubia – no Sakura no pienses mal puede que se le haya pegado- (inner: si Sakura aja como se le va apegar así por que si)- no empieces inner- (inner: que yo no estoy diciendo nada malo al contrario Sakura en verdad nuestro kakashi nos esta engañando)-que no eso no por kami no- seguía negándose a esa triste realidad pero por mas que quería desechar la duda no podía-ya se que voy hacer- se le ilumino el foco- a partir de ahora voy a revisar su ropa- si la engañaba esa era lamenta de comprobar

Sakura seguía metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que el peligris había llegado-Sakura- la llamo al ver que no lo había recibido como siempre- que sucede

Ah- al darse cuenta voto el chaleco- kakashi no me espantes- se levanto.

Yo no te espanto-se le quedo mirando- tu no se que piensas-sonrío - lujuriosa.

Que- se le quedo mirando- yo no soy ninguna lujuriosa-frunció la boca- yo no soy como tu

Si aja-se le acerco- no te creo y menos al ver que sostenías mi chaleco-Sakura se sonrojo- eso quiere decir que algo pensabas

Eres un tonto- lo empujo-lo estaba revisando- "hay no le puedo decir por que si me esta engañando se va dar cuenta que ya me di cuenta"- bueno tu ropa ya que siempre dejas papeles en los bolsillos-suspiro-el cual hace que la ropa se llene de papeles y después la tengo que llevar otra ves a la tintorería.

Umm-se rasco la cabeza- si tu lo dices- Sakura le molestaba su actitud-solo venia a decirte que me voy a una misión-sonrío-no es peligrosa- le tenia que aclarar para que no se preocupara- no voy a llegar en dos días así que vine por un cambio y me voy y claro avisarte.

Que- "_si aja con que una misión_"- pero tsuande no me dijo nada- "_de seguro vas con esa mujer que no se quien es_" suspiro para tranquilizarse- bueno cuídate mucho- se acerco para darle un beso- te recuerdo que el sábado es la fiesta

Que fiesta- no recordaba que hubiera algún compromiso- de quien.

Hay- suspiro- es la boda de Ino y shikamaru-sonrío- hay eres un olvidadizo pero bueno ya me acostumbre a eso de ti- sabia que cuando algo no le interesaba lo olvidaba- así que espero que estés por que no quiero estar sola.

Umm-se rasco la cabeza- no se por que voy andar ocupado- Sakura se le quedo mirando- no te preocupes no vas a estar sola ahí van a estar tus amigos- sabia que Sakura no quería ir ya que no soportaría a ino

Esta bien- empezaba a molestarse- se me olvidaba que no te gustan las reuniones-suspiro- no se para que te digo

Sakura- se percato que la pelirosa empezaba a molestarse- no te preocupes me voy apurar para estar ese día contigo-sonrío-así que ve a comprarte algo lindo- se le quedo mirando picadamente- y que sea sexi eh.

Hay tonto- sonrío- pero no seria mala idea- conocía esa mirada-anda ya vete- no le quedo de otra que disimular su enojo-cuídate.

Si amor- se bajo la mascara para darle un beso-adiós- desapareció-Así que a Sakura no le quedo de otra que quedarse con la duda.

Ya basta- no había podido dormir esa noche- de pensar cosas tontas-suspiro- el me ama y jamás me engañaría- se apoyaba mentalmente- será mejor que me apure para tener la tarde libre y comprar el vestido- no podía darse el lujo de ir mal vestida a la boda de su ex rival.

Así que tomo un desayuno ligero ya que tenía el entrenamiento y después iría a cubrir unas horas en el hospital y de ahí iría de inmediato a comprar un vestido.

Al llegar al campo el primero en saludarla era su amigo-hola Sakura-sonrío-y ahora que te pasa por que esas ojeras.

Si es cierto fea- sai se acerco-que tanto haces.

Sasuke se acerco-mas bien que tanto haces con kakashi-los chicos rieron.

Que graciosos-contó hasta diez para no matarlos- pero que les importa mi vida- estaba demasiado irritada- será mejor que se alejen de mi ya que no pienso controlarme mas- los chicos sin pensarlo dos veces se alejaron de la pelirosa.

Y ahora que les sucede- yamato se les quedo mirando- no me digan-suspiro-naruto la hizo enojar

Que-naruto se cruzo de manos- por que siempre debe de ser mi culpa- se asía el digno.

Por que será-sasuke se le acerco- si siempre la molestas con tus comentarios-el rubio y el moreno se miraron desafiadamente.

Ya chicos-suspiro yamato- dejen de comportarse de una ves como adultos- no podía creer que seguían comportándose como niños-hola Sakura.

Que tal capitán yamato-sonrío- será mejor que empecemos antes que esos dos se maten.

Tienes razón-sonrío "v_aya si que esta niña a veces me da miedo_" –chicos quiero que vayan a dar 20 vueltas al campo- suspiraron todos y se fueron de ahí- hay kakashi sempai como le aras- tenia la duda de cómo kakashi no había muerto por Sakura o mas bien como se aguantaban los dos- eso es amor- esa era la única raso por lo que estaban juntos.

Y así pasaron las 4horas entrenando como siempre sasuke y naruto casi matándose, Sakura a punto de molerlos a golpes a sai y como siempre yamato arrepintiéndose por dejarse convencer por kakashi para que lo sustituyera- bueno chicos eso ya es todo así que pueden irse-suspiro-a por cierto Sakura me dijo tsunade que hoy no iba hacer necesario que fueras al hospital-

Sakura sonrío "_perfecto tengo mas tiempo para ir de compras"-_ que bien-suspiro-los dejo chicos- no podía perder el tiempo.

Oigan chicos- naruto se les acerco- que les párese que vayamos a comer-sonrío- además sasuke me debe algo- recordó la apuesta que había ganado y todo gracias al peligris.

Sasuke se le quedo mirando- no es necesario que me lo recuerdes naruto- suspiro-anda vamos- naruto iba feliz por fin podía comer todo lo que quisiera sin necesidad de quedarse desfalcado.

Capitán yamato, sai, no piensan venir-naruto se les quedo mirando.

Yo no creo naruto- yamato sonrío- a que hoy voy a estar ocupado- tenia una cita con su novia, no podía desaprovechar el tiempo.

Sai suspiro- yo igual no puedo-suspiro-ya que Aiko quiere que la acompañe de compras- sasuke y naruto rieron al ver la cara de su amigo- ya saben por lo de mañana

Es cierto-naruto se quedo pensando- por eso hinata me dijo que hoy no nos íbamos a poder ver- recordó que su novia iba a ir con Sakura de compras.

Vaya lo bueno es que akari sabe que me fastidia todo eso-sonrío-así que ya no perdamos el tiempo naruto y vayamos a comer-tenia que huir antes que su novia lo fuera a buscar.

A donde vas sasuke-la susodicha aparecían en el campo de entrenamiento- ni creas que voy a dejar que te me escapes-se le quedo mirando-creo que ayer te dije que me acompañaras no.

Akari si pero estoy ocupado-no iba a dejarse de su novia así de fácil-naruto y yo íbamos a hacer unas cosas-suspiro-por que no alcanzas a Sakura y hinata.

Que- se puso de mil colores de coraje- eres un-suspiro- pues no quiero ir con ella si hubiera querido les hubiera dicho-se cruzo de manos-así que es mejor que dejes a naruto y vengas conmigo- lo tomo de la mano se lo llevo arrastrando-perdón naruto nos vemos-le sonrío al rubio.

adiós akari- se sorprendió al ver como esa mujer trataba a su amigo- no que no sasuke- no podía mas contener la risa realmente era cómico ver eso- será mejor que vaya a comer algo-no le quedo de otra que irse a comer ramen.

Sakura y hinata se encontraban en el centro comercial-que sucede Sakura-hinata se percato que su amiga no le asía caso.

A mi nada hinata-sonrío fingidamente- creo que no puedo ocultártelo verdad- conocía a la peliazul- es que no se creo que a estoy loca

Bueno Sakura eso ya lo sabíamos- se callo al acordarse de que podía ser mujer muerta-perdón Sakura- la pelirosa río- ya enserio por que dices eso.

Es que no se pienso que kakashi me esta engañando-suspiro-no se no quiero pensar eso

Hay amiga de nuevo con eso-suspiro- por que crees eso- Sakura empezó a darle las pocas conclusiones que había llegado después de ir a ver a la rubia- bueno Sakura no se a la mejor el ande por ahí leyendo y no quiere que te enteres-río-ya sabes lo que paso la ultima ves.

Bueno en eso si tienes razón-recordó el día que lo encontró leyendo su librito ese y para colmo de sus males Sakura andaba en sus días así que no soporto verlo leer- se lo rompí-suspiro-pero que ni se queje por que se lo compre de nuevo.

Si me acuerdo que tuvimos que entrar a esa librería disfrazadas- hinata se sonrojo al recordar que las dos se había puesto pelucas y lentes obscuros para entrar a la librería y no ser reconocidas no querían que las tacharan como pervertidas- anda ya deja esas cosas y vamos a comprarnos nuestro vestido.

Tienes raso hinata-sonrío-anda vamos a esta tienda dicen que es la mejor-las dos chicas entraron a la primer tienda exclusa del diseñador yuki.

Dos horas después hinata ya tenia escogido el vestido que iba a usar pero desafortunadamente a Sakura no le convencía los 25 vestidos que se había probado-no te desanimes amiga-le daba apoyo-mira aun hay mas vestidos para que te pongas-suspiro sabia que esto podía tardar cuando mucho dos horas mas.

Perdón hinata-se apeno- no te preocupes si qieres puedes dejarme-sonrío-además de seguro naruto ya te ha de estar esperando.

No te preocupes-sonrío-el puede esperas así que anda vamos-suspiro-mira los del aparado a la mejor te gusta.

30 vestidos y Sakura no le gustaba-creo que no hay ninguno que me guste-suspiro-me rindo-agacho la mirada-será mejor que me ponga el vestido rojo que tengo

Disculpe- Sakura volteo haber quien se acercaba- pero eh escuchado que no le gusta ningún modelo-suspiro-acaso están feos

Sakura se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo que le hablaba- no es que estén feos- se apeno un poco-si no a mi no me gustan como se me ven-suspiro-es que la verdad no tengo cuerpo de modelo.

Umm ya veo- se le quedo mirando al cuerpo de Sakura _"y ahora este pervertido que tanto me ve"_ Sakura estaba a punto de reclamarle pero se quedo callada al ver como el pelirrojo le hablaba a una de las chicas-oye suky necesito que me traigas el vestido que acabo de diseñar-las dos chicas se quedaron sorprendida

Disculpe-hinata se acerco un poco-usted es el diseñador yuki- no podía creerlo

Si así es-sonrío-

Que-Sakura abrió los ojos- perdón- se apeno al haber hecho que el hombre entendiera que sus diseños eran feos- creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya hinata.

No esperen-no las dejo dar un paso- no puedo permitir que un clienta se vaya insatisfecha-suspiro- esa es una regla principal en mi negocio-sonrío-así que señorita permítame mostrarle mi nuevo diseño-señalo a donde estaba el exclusivo vestido- se que a usted se le vera muy bien.

Pero- Sakura no pudo negarse-esta bien-suspiro y entro a los vestidores de nuevo-pero que le pasa a este loco como cree que me va a quedar que no ve que no le llego a los talones de una súper modelo-sin alguna escusa mas se puso el vestido y salio- miren.

Sa-ku-ra-hinata se quedo sorprendida al ver a su amiga- te ves genial amiga mira-

Como crees hinata- volteo haberse en el espejo- no puede ser esa soy yo- se miro de arriba abajo- a enserio- voltea haber al pelirrojo.

Si-sonrío-ya ves yo nunca fallo- Sakura y hinata no podían creerlo-así que ahora no hay pretexto alguno.

No para nada- en verdad ese vestido negro le quedaba perfecto, ya que no era tan extravagante como había pensado Sakura no si no los colores negro y plata que tenia asía lucir su figura inclusive asía ver que tu viese mas busto eso si era de sorprenderse "_no puede ser en verdad me veo bien ni tan flaca ni tan gorda pareciera que tuviese cuerpo de modelo_"-bueno solo falta ver cuanto cuesta-miro el precio- por que me pasa esto a mi.

Que sucede Sakura-hinata se acerco a donde estaba- no puede ser- se desilusiono-no crees que puede que te presten.

No lo creo hinata-suspiro-ni kakashi seria capas de prestarme- recordó que su noviecito estaba en misión- perdón pero no puedo llevármelo-"_maldición ahora que por fin un vestido me asía el milagro de verme bien"-_será para la otra-sonrío

No espera- el pelirrojo la detuvo- ya se como podemos arreglarlo- Sakura se le quedo viendo "_que piensa este idiota que me voy a ir con el a la cama por un vestido no claro que no jamás_"- espera no pienses mal-se dio cuenta de que la pelirosa había entendido mal- mira dame lo que traes para mi eso es suficiente pero-hinata y Sakura se le quedaron mirando- con la condición que seas mi modelo por un día.

Que-Sakura empezó a reír- como crees que yo pueda ser tu modelo que no ves que no les llego a los talones-el pelirrojo se le quedo mirando- enserio- se sorprendió

Si enserio-sonrío- para mi eres perfecta para ser mi modelo-Sakura se sonrojo-anda solo es un día-suspiro- no creo que tu novio se enoje.

No se-lo pensó _"no es mala idea_" (inner: pues no sakurita no es mala idea ve imagínate si ino se entera se moriría de la envidia) "_jeje si verdad"-_ esta bien acepto pero solo un día ok-sonrío-pero necesitas avisarme que día quieres ya que soy Ninja medico y no suelo estar en la aldea ya que me mandan a misiones muy seguido

El pelirrojo se sorprendió-ya veo por que tienes ese cuerpo- "pues si de seguro a de entrenar mucho"- esta bien yo te avisare con tiempo-sonrío- ya que mis clientas son felices me retiro para seguir diseñado- se despidió de las chicas y se retiro pero se que do con una duda- tendrá novio-suspiro- pero que digo claro que si lo debe de tener es ilógico que esa belleza no lo tenga- sin decir nada mas se metió a su estudio.

Hay Sakura que suerte tienes-sonrío- que envidia pero de la buena-las dos chicas sonrieron.

No es para tanto hinata- se sonrojo- ala mejor el pobre anda tomado- _"si eso puede ser por que no creo que sobrio aceptara tal locura"_- bueno ya vamos apurarnos.

Si amiga-las dos fueron a pagar sus respectivos vestidos y salieron-oye Sakura-se detuvo –que crees que diga kakashi al saber que vas a modelar- sabia que el peligris la celaba de ves en cuando-es mejor que le avises para que te acompañe- le daba desconfianza ese pelirrojo.

No lo se-suspiro- para que le aviso si conociéndolo no me va a poner atención y si lo ase se le va a olvidar- no había manera de que kakashi se le quitaran esas costumbres-oye ya que naruto no anda por aquí vamos a tomarnos un café-sonrío.

Si claro- "_hay amiga que es lo que te pasa"_ algo le sucedía a la pelirosa- pero de todas maneras si le olvida a kakashi o no te pone atención me avisas a mi y yo te acompaño-"_en verdad no puedo creer que ellos estén juntos_" a veces le molestaba la actitud del peligris.

Así pasaron la tarde las dos chicas comprando y bebiendo un poco de café y claro contándose los chismes de la semana y las nuevas anécdotas que tenían-bueno Sakura me voy por que conociéndolo de seguro ya debe de estar en mi casa asiendo un escándalo-suspiro- y mi papa lo a de estar medio matando.

Je jeje-Sakura sonrío- si mejor ve por que si no una de dos tu papa se muere de un infarto por culpa de ese atolondrado o de plano tu papa lo mata.

Si- se le quedo viendo a si amiga- nos vemos mañana en la fiesta-sonrío y se alejo de ahí

Sakura no le quedo de otra que irse a su departamentos- kakashi-suspiro-no se pero algo me ocultas-agacho la mirada- bueno ya vasta es mejor que me valla a dormir si no quiero ir con ojeras a la fiesta de la cerda-dejo sus cosas y se fue a dormir.

La noche paso lentamente para Sakura ya que no tenia a cierto peligis a su lado por lo cual le costo trabajo dormirse y levantarse pero tenia que hacerlo ya que tenia unos pendientes antes de irse a la fiesta de su amiga.

Por fin-ya pasadas de las tres de la tarde Sakura había acabado de hacer todos los pendientes que tenia en su casa- ahora vamos a bañarnos y vestirnos-suspiro- no me dijo kakashi si lo esperaba o me veía ahí-por lo enojada no se había puesto de acuerdo-conociéndolo va a llegar tarde- no le quedo de otra que irse arreglar.

Kakashi por otro lado se iba dando prisa para llegar a tiempo para ir a dicha reunión-maldición espero llegar a tiempo-suspiro-por que si no ahora si Sakura me mata-conocía el mal genio de su chica- si me apuro yo creo que llego en la noche-pero para su desgracia a mitad del camino se topo con una vieja amiga que por cierto no estaba nada fea si no al contrario era la típica rubia despampanante _"por que me tenia que haber encontrado a ella"-_hola akane-

Hola kakashi- la rubia le sonrío picadamente-cuanto tiempo sin vernos- akane había sido una de las conquistas de kakashi-por que no vamos a otro lado para poder platicar a gusto- se acerco mas a el para tomarlo del brazo.

Kakashi solo se le quedo mirando-Umm-volteo haber a uno de los árboles ya que vio a una kunochi rubia "_ino"_ fue el primer nombre que se le vino _"no creo que se haya escapado de su boda_" suspiro "_que seria muy bueno ver la cara de shikamaru"_

Oye kakashi te estoy hablando-la rubia se percato que el peligris no la escuchaba-que no me oyes-se cruzo de brazos

Umm-se rasco la cabeza-perdón akane pero creo que no puedo acompañarte a otro lado-la rubia se le quedo mirando molesta- es que mi novia me esta esperando-sonrío

Que- se sorprendió- no puede ser entonces si es cierto los rumores- ya había corrido la vos hasta su aldea que el peligris ya no era uno de los solteros codiciados"- puede esperar tu novia no crees- quería seducirlo

Umm no lo creo-se alejo de ella- me dio mucho gusto verte akane- si dejar que la rubia le dijera algo se alejo de ahí- que bueno que esta distraída-la rubia se quedo gritando barbaridades en el bosque.

Sakura ya estaba lista para irse a la fiesta-hay ese kakashi-suspiro-solo espero que llegue a un que sea a la fiesta-no era gran novedad que el peligris no llegara a tiempo- me voy-le dejo una nota para que supiera donde iba a estar por si acaso iba.

Las demás chicas ya estaban reunidas en la casa de la familia yamanaka-que hermoso vestido ino-tenten felicitaba ala rubia.

Verdad que si-ino sonreía-tenia que tener el mejor vestido de novia. La rubia era demasiado presumida.

Si ino-hinata suspiro-voy haber si ya llego Sakura- a veces le molestaba la actitud de la rubia así que salio de ahí.

Sakura había llegado-buenas tardes señores yamanaka-saludaba a la familia de la rubia- hinata-se acerco a su amiga-perdón por tardarme pero es que estaba esperando a kakashi-agacho la mirada.

No a llegado- hinata sonrío-no te preocupes ya sabes que el es un impuntual-le daba ánimos a su amiga-ven vamos para la habitación de ino para terminar lo que hace falta-las dos chicas subieron

Ino sonrío al verla-hola Sakura-como siempre a molestarla-mira mi vestido novia verdad que es hermo-se quedo callada al ver a Sakura con ese vestido negro "_esa frentuda de donde saco ese vestido_" la miro de arriba abajo-vaya veo que por fin una ves en tu vida has tenido un buen gusto-tenia que reconocer que ese vestido le favorecía a Sakura.

Amiga que guapa te ves-tenten había quedado maravillosa con el vestido de Sakura-si yo fuese kakashi tendría cuidado por que júralo que uno que otro hombre se te va acercar-

Ten ten pero que cosas dices-Sakura se sonrojo-bueno ya chicas vamos ayudar a la cerda para que acabe-sonrío "_no que no ino_ "le dio gusto haber callado a la rubia por un momento.

Ya estando ya todos los preparativos las chicas junto con la novia se fueron a la iglesia- estoy muy nerviosa-la rubia le carcomían los nervios-que tal si sikamaru ya se arrepintió- voltea para buscar al novio pero no lo encontraba.

Hay ino-Sakura se le acerco-no creo que sikamaru se arrepienta-suspiro-o tal ves si- esa era su oportunidad para molestarla.

Que- se le quedo mirando- no creo que sikamaru sea como kakashi-sonrío-y por cierto donde esta que no lo eh visto- por mas que Sakura se esforzaba la rubia sabia como darle.

Sakura le iba a contestar pero hinata intervino-mira ino el de aya que esta escapando no es sikamaru.

En donde-la rubia de inmediato volteo para ver si era cierto-hay hinata- se le quedo mirando medio feo a la peliazul-bueno ya vamos- suspiro y se aparto de sus amigas.

Sin ningún problema y claro sin que el novio fuese obligado a casarse la ceremonia continuó sin ningún problema para si continuar con la fiesta que habían planeado bueno solo la familia de ino ya que de shikamaru no eran muy afectos a eso pero se tenía que complacer a la novia.

Ya en la fiesta los invitado se encontraban divirtiéndose unos con sus respectivas parejas y otros solos, pero para ellos no importaban si no tomar todo el sake que les pudiera entrar a sus cuerpos y una de esas era la hokague que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de tomar, y como siempre la pobre de shizune quitándole la botella para que no se embriagara mas, pero de igual forma mejor lo dejaba por la paz en momentos para irse a lado de su novio yamato que estaba animando a Sakura-no te preocupes Sakura-sonrío-ya sabemos como es kakashi sempai así que tarde pero llega.

Si verdad-trataba de sonreír- a mira ahí viene shizune-quería camiar la conversación-perdón ahorita regreso-se levanto para irse al baño.

Que sucede-shizune se preocupo al ver a su amiga triste- es por que no llegado kakashi verdad- sabia la razón-hay ese tonto-suspiro-mas le vale que no la haga llorar por que si no-señalo a donde estaba la rubia-ahora si lo matan-los dos rieron-ven vamos a bailar- se fue con su novio.

En el baño se encontraba hinata junto con una rubia-estas segura de eso temari-se veía que estaban discutiendo-no lo puedo creer.

En verdad hinata yo lo vi con una rubia- temaria le explicaba a hinata lo que había visto en el bosque- yo digo que hay que decirle.

-primero debemos averiguar- hinata se rehusaba a causarle algún dolor-así que no hay que decirle nada a Sakura-se callo al ver ala pelirosa

Que sucede hinata-se les quedo mirando-que es lo que no me deben de decir.

Nada Sakura-sonrío hinata-es que temari ya sabes como es de organizadora- se le quedo mirando-verdad.

Así-empezó a reír nerviosamente- es que era sorpresa Sakura es que me voy a quedar unos días así que queremos pasarla las chicas un rato a solas.

A es eso-sonrío Sakura- creo que a no es sorpresa- las dos chicas suspiraron aliviadas-que bien que te vas a quedar unos días así podemos reunirnos eh ir de compras y platicar-abraso a temari.

Bueno Sakura este nos vamos-tomo a hinata de la mano y salieron- espero que en verdad sea esto lo correcto hinata-estaba preocupada por la pelirosa.

Sakura se les quedo mirando "_me están ocultando algo" _después de todo no era tan tonta- será mejor que me vaya-no tenia muchas ganas de estar ahí. Así que decidió salirse a escondidas de la fiesta pero alguien la detuvo- pero- su reacción como buena kunochi fue haberlo aventado-perdón- se acerco al hombre que estaba tirado.

Vaya para la próxima mejor te hablo- Sakura se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo-se me olvidaba que eres una buena kunochi.

Sakura lo ayudo a pararse-perdón yuki- se apeno un poco- es que pues ya sabes que nosotros debemos estar alerta siempre-sonrío

Si es lo que veo-sonrío- y también veo que traes puesto el vestido-Sakura se sonrojo- me imagino que tu novio se sorprendió al verte así de guapa- Sakura agacho la mirada-que sucede Sakura.

Nada- su mirada era de tristeza- y por que estas aquí-quiso cambiar el tema finalmente no le iba a contar s vida a un extraño.

Ino me invito a su fiesta-sonrío-la verdad no quería venir por que a mi no me gustan este tipo de reuniones-Sakura se le quedo mirando _"donde abre escuchado eso"-p_ero creo que a valido la pena venir-sonrío picadamente.

Sakura se dio cuenta de esa sonrisa- si que bueno- se puso algo nerviosa- que hayas venido además no creo que te aburras por que por aquí hay muchas chicas solteras- sonrío

Si pero ninguna-se acerco un poco-tan guapa como tu- de nuevo esa sonrisa-espero que tu novio sea cuidadoso-se acerco un poco mas a ella para susurrarle en oído-por que alguien puede robarte-quiso abrasarla pero se detuvo al ver a un jounin.

No creo que alguien se atreva a robarla- Sakura de inmediato voltea al escuchar esa vos- y mas si su novio ande por aquí.

Así- el pelirrojo se le quedo mirando-pues lo que yo veo es que su novio no esta por aquí- para el peligris había sido el acabos ahora si pretendía matar a un civil al ver como ese pelirrojo se le acercaba

Perdón yuki pero- se alejo del pelirrojo- no creo que sea correcto que me abrases de esa manera por que mi novio esta aquí-el pelirrojo se le quedo mirando- verdad amor-le sonrío al peligris.

Si amor- se acerco para abrasarla-así que si me permite me llevo a mi novia-la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de ahí- el pelirrojo se quedo mirando _"con que ese es su novio"._

Kakashi me puedes soltar por favor-Sakura estaba molesta- ya déjame que no ves que me lastimas.

Perdón- la soltó-pero es que- suspiro-bueno que estabas haciendo aquí tu sola con ese-Sakura sonrío- pensé que era un extraño pero veo que lo conoces bien.

Amor- se sorprendió al ver lo celoso que estaba- que celoso me saliste pero eso te pasa por dejarme a solas-suspiro- por cierto veo que llegas tarde.

Umm-suspiro-es que la misión se me complico un poco pero ya estoy aquí-se cruzo de brazos- y veo que llegue en un buen momento.

Sakura empezó a burlarse de el- pues eso te pasa por llegar tarde- le encantaba molestarlo- si no hubieras llegado puede que me hubiera robado.

Que- se le quedo mirando- jamás permitiría que te robara así de fácil de mi lado- ahora si se le notaban los celos-además nadie seria incapaz de hacer eso.

Que- se cruzo de brazos-acaso estas diciendo que estoy muy fea y que nadie se atrevería hacer eso- ahora si ese comentario no le había gustado-pues mira me bien creo que si me robarían.

Kakashi se le quedo mirando de arriba asía abajo y noto que ese vestido le quedaba perfecto-por eso lo digo- Sakura estaba furiosa- no te enojes Sakura-suspiro-no estoy diciendo que estas fea si no al contrario te ves hermosa- se sonrojo la pelirosa-por eso digo que te pueden robar pero no te preocupes que el que quiera hacerlo se las vería conmigo-se acerco para abrasarla.

Así- se volteo para abrasarlo-pues no creo que te des cuenta y mas si estas en una misión-sonrío

Umm eso crees pues mira asía haya-señalo asía el patio-el me informaría de todo.

Se sorprendió al vera cierto perrito sentado en medio del patio-pakun- se le quedo mirando-pobre sito-volteo para ver a su novio-te pasas kakashi como es posible que al pobre lo hagas trabajar horas extras bueno-suspiro- eso no era raro pero como lo haces que este en el frío y sin comer solo para estarme espiando-sonrío-eres un celoso de primera-se acerco para besarlo junto con esa molesta mascara-pero me gusta.

Umm-la acerco mas a su cuerpo al ver que cierto pelirrojo andaba de mirón- por ser celoso hago que pakun este aquí para cuidarte- se le quedo mirando al mirón-anda ven vamos por pakun para darle algo de comer- le molestaba la presencia de ese hombre.

Anda vamos-lo tomo de la mano para ir por el perro- pero antes vamos por algo de comida y agua-entrar de nuevo a la fiesta.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente bueno entre comillas por que como toda fiesta siempre debe de haber uno que se pone loco cuando ya esta tomado pero de ahí en fuera fue tranquila.

Kakashi empezaba ya fastidiarse-que sucede amor-Sakura se percato que algo le pasaba-ya te qieres ir.

Umm-voltea haberla- No me pasa nada amor-sonrío como si nada- espera voy al baño- se levanto sin decir nada mas.

Naruto que ya estaba un poco mareado se acerco a s amiga- vaya Sakura-la pelirosa se le quedo mirando- que le hiciste a kakashi para que este enojado-sonrío- pobre de seguro lo obligaste avenir.

Hinata de inmediato se acerco para que se callara s novio-amor no ibas a ir al baño-no quería quedarse sin novo- anda aquí te espero con Sakura-sonrío- perdón- se le quedo mirando a s amiga

No te preocupes amiga-sonrío- pero creo que esta ves naruto tiene razón-suspiro- no es que este molesto pero si lo veo que ya esta fastidiado de estar aquí-

No creo amiga- hinata se había percatado de ciertas miradas que le asía a un pelirrojo- a la mejor esta cansado-sonrío y siguieron platicando.

Ya había pasado mas de diez minutas-oye ya se tardaron no- Sakura ya se le había hecho raro que ni kakashi y naruto haya llegado- creo que será mejor que vallamos no-tenia un mal presentimiento-pero que sucede- efectivamente algo estaba pasando ahí- sasuke.

Sakura- el moreno se le quedo mirando- este será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí-sonrío nerviosamente- no se quien se estará peleando.

Que-Sakura se reuso a irse- y por que no paran la pelea-se preocupo-déjenme pasar- empezó a pedir permiso para que la dejaran pasar y así mínimo ella poder parar la pelea pero cual es su sorpresa al ver a cierto rubio junto con un peligris acorralando a un civil pelirrojo-kakashi-fe lo único que alcanzo a decir.

Umm-el peligris volteo haber- Sakura- se sorprendió al ver a su novia a tras de el- no es lo que párese- soltó al pelirrojo.

A no- se le quedo mirando- entonces por que lo estabas tomando del cuello- cruzo los brazos-perdón- se acerco para ayudar al civil-yuki- se sorprendió al ver quien era-kakashi- se le quedo mirando feo- perdón no te hicieron daño estos dos idiotas.

Naruto-hinata se le quedo viendo a su novio-pero que es lo que estaban asiendo-el rubio solo sonrío- será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí-estaba toda apenada- perdón yuki- tomo a naruto y se fue de ahí.

No te preocupes Sakura- se le quedo mirando al peligris- no paso nada-sonrío-solo me estaba ayudando- kakashi se le quedo mirando- será mejor que ya me retire-se acomodo su chaqueta- adiós Sakura-se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla que a kakashi no le dio mucha gracias "_este va hacer hombre muerto_" suspiro "_bueno si no es que yo sea primero"-_por cierto nos vemos después- kakashi quería volverlo a tomar por el cuello pero se detuvo al ver a Sakura

Si yuki-suspiro- y una disculpa-estaba apenada-kakashi será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí- lo tomo de la mano y se retiraron para ya no seguir asiendo mas espectáculo.

En el camino Sakura iba callada-Sakura-kakashi se arriesgo al hablarle- no te enojes por favor- se le quedo mirando- mira deja que te lo explique.

Mira kakashi- suspiro-será mejor que te quedes callado por que no respondo- no quería escucharlo de por si ya estaba enojado con el pero esto le había colmado su paciencia.

Así que sin arriesgarse el peligris continuo junto con sakura hacia su departamento en verdad la chica estaba molesta y no decir kakashi que en verdad le había molestado la actitud que estaba tomado al enojarse al ver que el estaba a punto de asesinar a un civil bueno si era normal por que por un insignificante civil podía perder mas pero le molesto el por que lo había defendido eso si le estaba molestando pero era mejor que lo aclararan mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis jóvenes lectores pues como les comentaba que pues de nuevo ando por aquí actualizando mis historias y poco a poco dándoles un final y pues espero que sea de su agrado este penúltimo capitulo para ser sinceros le quería dar un final hasta aquí pero se me aloco seguir escribiendo así que el próximo seria su final de esta historia

Cuídense mucho y por cierto mi ototo Nicolás me va asesinar por k le dije que iba a subir el final jejej pero como el sabe k soy una chica malvada no hay reclamaciones jajajja pero es k pequeño me inspire y quise darle un buen final así que ya te lo prometo que el próximo si y ya se que me vas a decir que me apure pero no te preocupes que no voy a tardar así que tranquilo jajaja y si soy una malvada muajajajaj…..

Bueno me despido espero sea de su agrado

CAPITLO 7 UNA MENTIRA

A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse era Sakura, ya que no había podido dormir después de aquel semejante espectáculo que había dado s novio en verdad estaba apenada como era posible que kakashi hiciera tales cosas por celoso "_bueno que esta bien que me cele pero se pasa a_ veces" suspiro "_pero que abra pasado en verdad para que naruto y sasuke se hayan metido_" se quedo pensando el motivo por el cual se hayan involucrado "_naruto solo por metiche lo aria pero sasuke_" suspiro "_bueno como haya sido se pasaron" _sin pensarle mas al asunto decidió darse un baño ya que se había quedado con las chicas en ir a dar un paseo.

A los pocos minutos que Sakura se había levantado kakashi empezaba a despertarse- mmm...- se estiro en la cama y sintió que algo le faltaba-amor-se medio incorporo y noto que no estaba- y ahora donde esta- busco pero no tardo mucho en encontrar donde estaba la pelirosa, sin pensarle dos veces se levanto para ir a su lado.

Sakura ya estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió como la abrasaban por la cintura-kakashi-volteo a verlo- ni creas que te eh perdonado-el peligris se le quedo mirando "en verdad esta enojada" empezó a ponerse celoso "pero por que defiende a ese civil" su imaginación empezó a volar-kakashi suéltame-

-Ummm...- reacciono al sentir como Sakura se aleja de el- Sakura- se le quedo mirando-¿por que estas tan enojada?- Sakura se le quedo mirando con cara de toda vía preguntas- bueno mas bien por que defiendes a ese- alzo la ceja- acaso te gusta- ahora si los celos le salían

-¿Qué?- alzo la ceja- estas loco- no podía creer hasta donde podía llegar los celos- no puede ser kakashi no lo defiendo por que me guste-suspiro para contener las lagrimas-si no lo que no entiendo es que por tus celosos absurdos quieras matarlo- se volteo para que no viera como salía la primera lagrima- en verdad eres un idiota- se enredo en una toalla y se salio del baño.

-Sakura-kakashi se quedo sin palabras-creo que me pase ahora- ahora si no sabia que decirle- será mejor que le pida disculpas y le explique el por que lo hice- así que salio del baño-amor- se acerco a ella-espera a donde vas.

-Que te importa- estaba furiosa no podía creer que durara de su amor- y mas te vale que no mandes a pakun para que me siga- lo volteo haber con su mirada de asesina y salio para ir con sus amigas- será mejor que antes me relaje.

Kakashi se quedo pensando por un momento-creo que será mejor que adelante la sorpresa que tenia para esta noche-suspiro-mejor me apuro- sin perder el tiempo se metió a bañar.

Sakura no había tardado en llegar a la cafetería a donde se había quedado de ver con las chicas- haber Sakura sonríe-suspiro-deja tus problemas en casa- no iba a dejar que las chicas no se divirtieran por sus problemas así que suspiro y entro-hola chicas- las saldo con su sonrisa fingida- perdón por el retraso-se sentó como si nada- pero ya saben.

Tenten le sonrío picadamente- si me imagino que habrás estado muy ocupada-Sakura sonrío "si supieran que fue todo lo contrario"

-TenTen- hinata se le quedo mirando- que cosas dices- se le quedo mirando a Sakura "hay amiga tu no me engañas" conocía esa mirada "pero que es lo que pasa" suspiro "acaso será cierto lo que dice temari".

-Hinata-la peliazul se sobresalto-pero que tanto piensas mujer-tenten le sonrío picadamente- mejor ni pregunto.

-Hay teten- hinata se sonrojo-te pasas-Sakura le dio un codazo.

Temari se carcajeaba de sus amigas-ya basta-se le quedo mirando a Sakura en especial- que vamos a pedir-no quería perder el tiempo.

Así que sin decir nada mas las cuatro chicas ordenaron café y pasteles de diferente sabor cada una, al tener cada uno lo que había ordenado se pusieron a platicar de todo lo que les había cedido ya que se tenían que poner al corriente a temari ya que desgraciadamente por el tiempo y la distancia no se podía ver a menudo –vaya chicas si que me eh perdido de muchas cosas-la rubia disfrutaba al saber que les iba bien pero tenia que preguntarle a Sakura sobre su relación-y bueno Sakura nos has dicho como te ha ido en el hospital y los entrenamientos pero-se le quedo mirando-que tal te va en tu relación con kakashi-Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar la pregunta y volteo haber a donde estaba hinata

-Este bueno-no sabia si contestar con la verdad o mentir así que suspiro-pues bien temari-la rubia se le quedo mirando—bueno ya sabes a veces peleamos como toda relación-sonrío nerviosamente-o no amigas-se le quedo mirando a todas.

Claro amiga-la primera en contestar era la peliazul- es como yo a veces discuto con naruto-sonrío

-A poco si-tenten no podía creerlo- no me los imagino a ustedes dos discutiendo- hinata se le quedo mirando con cara de que cambiaran el tema- a Sakura si me la imagino por que en verdad amiga no es mala onda pero tienes un genio- tenten no había entendido las miradas que le hacia hinata- pero bueno temari y por que le preguntas a Sakura en especial sobre s relación- hinata esta a punto de lanzarle el tenedor para que se callara pero no tubo oportunidad.

-Solo es pura curiosidad-alzo la ceja- que no puedo tenerla- vio como la observaba hinata- pero que bueno amiga que su relación esta bien- hinata suspiro de alivio al ver que temari no diría nada mas- por que tenia mis dudas y mas al verlo el otro día- ahora si hinata le daba el infarto al ver que temari lo que esta a punto de decirle

-COF COF- de inmediato hinata interrumpió- hay perdón-sonrío como si nada- por andar tan destapada me voy a enfermar-quería cambiar el tema de inmediato.

Sakura se le quedo mirando "que es lo que pasa" conocía cuando hinata se ponía nerviosa- que es lo que me ibas a decir de kakashi temari- hinata se quedo helada al saber que ni a un que fingiera n desmayo Sakura iba a dejar de preguntar.

Temari se quedo mirando a hinata y comprendió que la había regado al decir eso-bueno este nada importante-sonrío nerviosamente "maldición entonces si están mal"

Al parecer las cosas se habían calmado poco pero no tardo ni medio segundo para que tenten la regara mas-Hay temari-suspiro- para que dices cosas que no son importantes-movió la cabeza- y bueno según tu por que no es importante-sonrío picadamente- yo creo que para Sakura si.

Ahora si era un hecho hinata no tenia que fingir n desmayo ya que en verdad estaba a punto de desmayarse al ver la cara de Sakura- es cierto temari que es lo que ocultas- Sakura no tenia ni un pelo de mensa- por que para preguntarme esas cosas no es por que te interese mucho mi relación por que yo que recuerde siempre estuviste en desacuerdo de mi relación-alzo la ceja- así que a un que no sea importante dime lo que me ibas a decir.

-Bueno Sakura en verdad no es importante- ya no sabia ni que hacer- se que es raro que te pregunte sobre t relación y mas sabiendo que a un principio no estaba de acuerdo-sonrío-pero pues esta ves tuve curiosidad- Sakura no le creía

-Temari-Sakura suspiro para no perder la paciencia ya que siempre le había molestado que le ocultaran las cosas- en verdad crees que me voy a tragar eso-alzo la ceja-así que si no era importante no lo hubieras mencionado.

La rubia se le quedo mirando-bueno Sakura ya te lo dije no, haya tu si no me qieres creer- ya empezaba a desesperarse- y la verdad creo que no es nada importante ya que estas bien con el no- ahora si las cosas se ponían fuera de control-por que yo no lo creo así-hinata y tenten quería controlarlas a las dos pero no podían- por que lo que yo veo están mal las cosas-alzo la ceja- y sabes que Sakura te lo voy a decir lo que vi t sabrás si es importante o no

Hinata reacciono-temari por favor ya contrólate-se le quedo mirando a la rubia para que no fuese a decir lo que según ella vio-no sabes si realmente es seguro eso.

Sakura se le quedo mirando- hinata tu ya lo sabes- suspiro-pero que es lo que me ocultan.

-Sakura-hinata quería controlarla- mira antes que todo no te queríamos decir las cosas por que no estamos seguras si realmente kakashi te esta engañando- agacho la cabeza.

-Que- Sakura se levanto de la silla- no eso no es posible no- se les quedo mirando.

Temari se le quedo mirando a Sakura-amiga es que no sabes en verdad mira-suspiro- cuando venia por el bosque observe a kakashi con una rubia platicando pero nada mas fue eso- "bueno yo mas bien vi otra cosa pero mejor ni digo mas"- por eso te pregunto por que vi que llego tarde ayer.

Sakura no podía creer que en verdad kakashi la engañara pero desafortunadamente las actitudes que había tenido con ella le decía todo lo contrario- por eso llego tarde ayer- ahora si no le cabía duda kakashi se había aburrido de ella y como siempre lo asía la iba a cambiar por otra-que tonta soy al haber pensado que el iba a cambiar.

-Sakura-hinata se acerco para consolar a su amiga-mira a un no sabemos si es cierto eso-le daba ánimos-a la mejor era una conocida.

-Hay amiga por favor –se le quedo mirando- conocemos la fama de kakashi-agacho la mirada- y era lógico que se aburriera de mi- sin dejar que le dijeran mas se levanto de la mesa y salio de ahí

-Sakura-hinata quería ir tras de ella pero la detuvieron las demás- dejen que valla.

-No hinata- temari se acerco-creo que será mejor que sola valla a arreglar el problema sola- hinata se le quedo mirando- aquí vamos a estar para apoyarla-

La peliazul comprendió las palabras de temari y se quedo sentada algo preocupada pero finadle cuenta conociendo a Sakura se le iba a escapar así que tenían que esperar a que Sakura regresara.

En departamento kakashi iba apurándose para darle una sorpresa a su pequeña niña-umm-volteo haber por todos lados- nunca pensé que iba hacer esto- la habitación la había decorado con velas junto con ramos de rosas pero eso no había sido todo había en el piso un camino de pétalos dirigiendo a la habitación- yo creo que si le va a gustar-sonrío- pero lo que mas le va a gustar va hacer la ultima sorpresa-suspiro- será mejor que me cambie para cuando llegue- así que se dirigió al baño para empezar a arreglarse.

Sakura iba corriendo sobre los techos de las casas, no quería que la vieran llorar y mucho menos como iba en mal estado- no puede ser kakashi- no podía ser que la había engañado- no pensé que me ibas hacer esto- no podía creer que el había jugado con ella si siempre la había defendido en todo- por eso no querías casarte conmigo-ahora si entendió el por que kakashi solo había tomado la decisión de vivir juntos por que el no quería amararse a una mujer. Al llegar al departamento sakura suspiro para poderse dar valor y poder enfrentar la verdad-tengo que agarrar valor- así que ya preparada abrió el departamento

-Amor- kakashi se levanto del sillón cuando la vio entrar- que es lo que paso-se preocupo al verla en ese estado-que sucedió-lo primero que se imagino era que la habían atacado- que te hicieron- se acerco a ella para verla a los ojos-sakura.

-Eres un maldito-levanto la mirada para darle una cachetada-por que kakashi- por mas fuerza que quería demostrar no pudo ya que empezó a llorar al verlo.

-Sakura- se quedo en shock al escuchar lo que le decía ella- no entiendo- no sabia por que lo había golpeado-amor

Sakura agacho la mirada para que no la viera llorar- toda vía preguntas que es lo que pasa-movió la cabeza-que te haces kakashi-suspiro y levanto la mirada-vaya que tonta soy al pensar que me amabas-movió la cabeza- sabes no te justifico era lógico que tu el gran soltero de konohan se atara con alguien-kakashi solo la miraba y seguía sin entender- quisiera odiarte pero no puedo por que desafortunadamente te amo-se dio la vuelta para alejarse de el.

-Espera sakura- la tomo del brazo- amor pero que es lo que te estas imaginando- se sentía herido por las palabras de ella como era posible que después de tato ella dudara de el- amor por favor espera- sakura se Safo.

Suéltame kakashi- el intentaba que no se fuera quería aclararle las cosas- si no quieres que te haga daño déjame ir- al ver que kakashi no la soltaba concentro un poco de chakra para aventarlo- jamás pensé que me ibas a herir- salio corriendo dejando a kakashi tirado.

-Sakura-se levanto para ir tras ella pero no pudo moverse rápido gracias al golpe que le había propiciado sakura lo había dañado poco-pero que loca idea se te metió o mas bien- recordó a la rubia que lo había visto ayer en el bosque-hay no ino- fue la primera sospechosa-será mejor que la alcance- con cuidado se fue tras de ella, pero como sakura era buena escondiéndose no podía encontrarla-maldición por que le enseñe a esconderse- ahora si se arrepentía de haberle dicho su truco- donde estas sakura-lo primero que se le vino a la idea era que tal ves estuviera con sus amigas era lógico que estuviera con ellas para desahogarse-no esta aquí- se le hiso raro que no estuviera con hinata así que pensó ir con naruto pero tampoco así que fue con sasuke y menos así que el ultimo lugar era con- que kami me ampare si esta con tsuande-sabia que primero iba a quererlo matar al entrar a la oficina y ya después si tuviese suerte le preguntaría que es lo que le hiso pero conociendo a esa mujer era hombre muerto pero lo pero que es inocente pero a un así con eso se animo a ir a buscarla ahí- tampoco aquí esta- se asomo por la ventana y vio a la hokague leyendo unos papeles.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse la rubia se había dado cuenta-kakashi hatake- el peligris se detuvo "maldición si que tsunade es buena"- creo que será mejor que pases- no le quedo de otra que entrar por la ventana- pero que son esos modos-alzo la ceja- mejor ya ni te digo nada-suspiro- que es lo que te trae por aquí-se le quedo mirando- por que no creo que hayas pasado por aquí por pura casualidad y te has asomado para ver como estoy.

-Ummm- se rasco la cabeza- de hecho si tsunade pensé ver que estaba asiendo- la rubia se le quedo mirando.

-Kakashi- lo conocía a la perfección- mira no estoy de humor como para bromitas tontas como la tuyas ok-suspiro-así que mejor dime que sucede por que con esa carita que traes- era difícil que engañara a la hokage- acaso no qieres hacer lo que me habías dicho te estas arrepintiendo- dejo los papes para verlo mejor.

-No tsuande al contrario es lo que quiero pero surgió un problema- suspiro para tranquilizarse ya que en verdad a veces esa mujer le daba miedo- es que no se que paso con sakura- sin darle rodeaos al tema le empezó a explicar lo que había sucedido en la fiesta con ese civil y lo que había sucedido en el departamento y para el colmo no la encontraba por ningún lado.

-QUE- se levanto de la silla- que de plano mi alumna es una insegura no mas bien es una idiota-ahora si estaba furiosa pero lo bueno que no era en contra de kakashi- y bueno y tu por que no le aclaraste las cosas que acaso eres un idiota como es posible que no le dijeras que había sucedido y lo peor es que no le dijeras de ese idiota-alzo la ceja- será mejor que la mande a buscar- quería ahora si acecinarla por ser tan tonta- en verdad kakashi no entiendo por que se hacen la vida tan complicada - echaba chispas por todos lados-shizne- grito para que la escuchara su asistente

-Que sucede tsunade- la morena entro corriendo como loca- kakashi que pasa- se les quedo mirando y no entendía que era lo que sucedía pero algo presentía.

-Tsunade-el peligris interrumpió a la rubia- creo que será mejor que yo la busque ya que yo tengo que explicarle- la rubia y la morena se le quedaron mirando.

-Pero- la rubia se quería negar pero tenia razón no podía involucrar a nadie ya que ellos tenían que hablar- esta bien kakashi- suspiro-pero solo te pido que me tengas al tanto de la situación- conocía lo testaruda de su alumna.

-No se preocupe-suspiro- yo también le pido que si viniera a verla no le diga absolutamente nada- conocía a la rubia- ni mucho menos vaya a quererla matar-bromeo un poco- me retiro.

-¡KAKASHI HATAKE!- la rubia estaba a punto de lanzarle la pluma- a ese maldito se me escapo- alzo la ceja- pero que se piensa que no me meta.

-Disculpe tsunade-la morena se le acerco con cuidado-creo que esta ves kakashi tiene razón- la rubia se le quedo mirando feo- no me vea así por que ambas sabemos que usted primero mataría a sakura y después hablaría-se alejo de ella-así que ha que dejarlos que los dos se arreglen-salio de la habitación al ver que la rubia tomaba un kuunai para aventárselo pero se arrepintió ya que tenia razón su asistente.

Sakura iba caminado sin rumbo – por que- no podía entender por que el le había hecho todo eso- quien esta ahí- a pesar que estaba distraída se había percatado que alguien la seguía- si eres t mejor no pierdas el tiempo kakashi por que no pienso hablar contigo- al ver que no salía saco un kuna- sal de ahí de una ves- espero por un momento pero al ver que no había respuesta intento lanzar n kuna pero se detuvo al ver a la persona que esta ahí-Yuki-se sorprendió al verlo.

Hola sakura- el pelirrojo le sonrió- perdón por no ser kakashi- se disculpo apanadamente- pero es que te vi mal por eso te seguí por que me preocupe- se acerco para verla mejor- vas ha decir que metiche soy pero que te sucede.

Sakura se le quedo mirando- nada-agacho la mirada para que no la viera llorar- pero que haces- se alejo de el al notar que quería abrasarla- en verdad estoy bien.

-No te creo- se acerco y la abraso- por que estas llorando y mas por lo que dijiste me imagino que peleaste con t novio.

-Yuki- no resistió mas y empezó a llorar-perdón-suspiro- creo que será mejor que me valla a casa.

Sakura confía en mi que sucede- no iba a dejarla a ir así de fácil- mira ya es tarde para que regreses sola y además estas algo lejos-sakura volteo para ver donde estaba y se dio cuenta que estaba en las afueras de la aldea- que te parece que vayamos a mi casa no queda my lejos- la peli rosa se le quedo mirando sospechosamente- no te preocupes que no te voy hacer nada-sonrió-además se que eres una kunochi muy fuerte así que no me arriesgaría.

-Sakra lo pensó en irse con el pero la verdad era una buena opción ya que no quería regresar a su casa y mucho menos quería preocupar a hinata-esta bien-medio sonrió-pero mas te vale que no te aproveches-sonrió-por que soy una kunochi fuerte- los dos rieron.

-Anda ven- los dos se fueron a la casa del pelirrojo que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí-estas en t casa- al llegar la casa le sonrió- así que ponte cómoda.

Sakra se sorprendió al ver la pequeña casa bueno ni tan pequeña era demasiado grande se podía decir que era parecida a la de su amiga- vaya yuki si que vives bien- no podía dejar de decirle que el pelirrojo era demasiado rico- creo que para haber sabido mejor me hubiera convertido en diseñadora-empezó a reír- no mejor no por que no tengo buen gusto.

-Yo creo que si sakura- se le quedo mirando- pero la verdad esta casa son de mis padres- suspiro- ven vamos para que descanses.

Si gracias-le sonrió y se fe con el para que fuera a descansar- en verdad no hay problema- el pelirrojo se le quedo mirando- no se que tal si t novia se enoje.

-No te preocupes sakura- se le quedo mirando- no tengo novia-suspiro- desde hace mas de 3 años.

Lo siento- yuki suspiro- pero que es lo que paso digo tu siendo un chico guapo y pes con lo famoso que eres era para que tuvieras novia-le sonrió pero se le borro la sonrisa al ver la cara del pelirrojo

-Es una historia larga como para que te la cuente-suspiro-además no creo que necesites escuchar cosas trágicas- sakura se le quedo mirando- mira te puedo decir que estaba a punto de casarme con mi novia pero-agacho la mirada- ella me engaño.

Yuki- de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- perdón por insistir que me contaras- lo abraso- no puedo creerlo lo que te hiso-suspiro-pero no te preocupes ella va a tener su merecido y el idiota ese también con el que te engaño.

-No te preocupes sakura- alzo la ceja- el va a tener su merecido- sakura se le quedo mirando- y pues ella se puede decir que se arrepintió de haberlo hecho por que final de cuentas el solo la utilizo- suspiro-sabes en verdad me dio lastima al verle su cara cuando la dejo pero ella tubo la culpa después de todo por que ella sabia la fama de ese hombre-sakura lo abraso-creo que ya basta de tantas lagrimas-sonrió- ve a descansar.

-Si yuki-lo abraso-muchas gracias- que descanses y que lastima que por ese hombre as terminado t relación-se despidió de el y se fue a descansar- que feo en verdad es algo que no se desea a nadie-se le escurrió una lagrima- por que yo lo estoy pasando pero-se quedo pensando- creo que yo no seria capas de vengarme de kakashi- su acurruco en una Almada-por que a pesar de todo yo lo amo y pes yo tuve la culpa por confiarme de sus palabras- suspiro para controlarse pero en verdad le dolía demasiado así que no resistió y se quedo por n tiempo llorando hasta que la venció el sueño.

Yuki se dirigió a s recama después de ver que sakura ya estaba mas tranquila- pobrecita-suspiro- pero ese tal kakashi es un-se quedo callado-creo que será mejor que me valla a dormir-suspiro- solo espero que sakra lo supere- entro a su recamara para quedarse igual dormido.

El sol empezaba a dar sus primeros reflejos en la habitación de donde se encontraba sakura-amor otra ves se me olvido cerrar la cortina- al no escuchar que le respondía abrió los ojos para ver que esa no era su habitación- no puede ser-agacho la mirada y empezó a llorar- pensé que esto había sido un sueño-tenia la esperanza que no había pasado nada pero cual fue la triste realidad quien en verdad le había roto su corazón kakashi-por que-arrugo las sabanas- prefiero mejor quedarme dormida ya que es la única manera que no siento este dolor en mi corazón.

Al poco rato yuki se despertó y escucho llorar a sakura, el cual se preocupo y se dirigió a la habitación-sakura- toco la puerta para ver si lo dejaba pasar- puedo entrar.

Sakura de inmediato limpio sus lagrimas-si yuki- al ver entrar al pelirrojo sonrió fingidamente- buenos días

-Sakra no tienes que fingir conmigo-se acerco a el- te pedo decir que lo mejor es desahogarse-se sentó a n lado de la cama para abrasarla- es mejor llorar en compañía a estar sola sufriendo-sakura no resistió mas y empezó a llorar por un largo tiempo

-Ya mas tranquila suspiro-perdón-estaba demasiado apenada – pero es que a un duele- agacho la mirada- espero que se me quite pronto este dolor.

El pelirrojo la abrasa- es difícil-sonrió-pero pasara-suspiro- pero por eso estoy aquí para ayudarte- la miro-que te parece que vayas conmigo al desfile de modas que tengo.

-Yo- la verdad que no tenia muchos ánimos pero ya pensándolo bien seria buena idea-esta bien pero- se quedo pensativa- tengo que avisar a tsuande para que me de unos días libres-medio sonrió-es que si me voy así es capas de ir por mi-el peli roro la miro- y claro debo de ir por unas cosas a la casa de- no podía decir el nombre del peligris

-Sakura-la abraso de nuevo-mira que te parece que primero vayas con tsuande y le dices-sonrió- y eso de la ropa no te preocupes yo te daré- la peli rosa se negó-ok te la prestare- ya mas conforme sakura acepto – entonces arréglate un poco y vamos-

-Claro- se levanto del la cama y se metió a darse una pequeña ducha para estar mejor-listo- no tardo demasiado-vamos- el pelirrojo sonrió "ahora si" se le quedo mirando y después salió junto con ella para el despacho de la hokaguue.

En la aldea se encontraba kakashi buscando a sakura, ya había ido a varias lados donde el pensaba que estuviera pero en casa de ino se descartaba por los problemas que había tenido con la rubia, con tenten lo había echado, así que fue con hinata la cual la preocupo mas pero le dijo que se tranquilizara así que lo ultimo era de nuevo ir haber a la rubia de mal genio esa lógico que fuera sakura con ella así que de nuevo se arriesgo a ir.

En la torre se encontraba una rubia de mal genio-es que shizune como quieres queme quede así callada- la morena la miraba- es que esa niña es una necia- estaba que echaba chispas de coraje pero se callo al ver que la susodicha se asomaba.

-Disculpe tsunade-sakura se asomo con cuidado- vengo a platicar con usted- la rubia la dejo pasar- quisiera queme diera unos días libre para alejarme de aquí por que- sus lagrimas venían de nuevo pero se hiso la valiente para relatarle todo lo que sucedió-así que por favor yo se que no me va a negar este favor-le suplico- quiero despejarme para saber que es lo que va a pasar con – suspiro-el y con migo.

Tsunade estaba a punto de levantarse y mandar al infierno a su alumna-sakura- conto hasta diez- no crees que en ves de huir es mejor que hables con kakashi y te esplique.

-Que- sakura la miro- acaso lo esta defendiendo- no podía creer que su maestra estuviera a lado de el-por favor creo que ambas sabemos que esto iba a terminar así por que el jamás dejaría su soltería- la miro con fura la rubia-así que o me da esos días o me voy.

-Sakura- se levanto de la silla para ir directo a ella- yo no defiendo a ese vago solo estoy diciendo que lo escuches- suspiro-maldición sakura no eres una niña ya- ahora si la oba a escuchas-así que compórtate como un adul…- se quedo callada al ver a un pelirrojo- y tu que quieres aquí.

-Disculpe. El pelirrojo se asomo- por interrumpir pero- se quedo callado un poco para analizar la situación- sakura me debe un favor así que necesito que me ayude por que-la rubia lo miraba- me eh quedado sin modelos y si fallo en esto mi – agacho la mirada- reputación quedaría por los suelos.

-Que- la rubia lo miro- a mi no me interesa t reputación- ahora si grito- sakura no pienso dejar que- se callo por un momento.

-Tsunade- shizune se acerco- creo que será mejor que sakura se valla- suspiro-creo que le serviría para recapacitar- sakura se sorprendió al ver la mirada de la morena- además como dice ya no es una niña.

Tsunade se controlo- esta bien-suspiro- te voy a dar los días libres- no podía creer lo que asía pero su asistente tenia razón-solo espero que pienses bien las cosas- pauso por un momento para ver si cierta persona que andaba por ahí entraba pero al ver que no sucedió nada prosiguió- así que retírate ya por que no esto de buen humor-sakura se despidió y salió de ahí- y tu que no piensas hacer nada- la morena se le quedo mirando "ahora que le sucede a tsuande" por un momento pero después sintió al peligris.

El peligris entro por la venta- ella ya tomo su decisión-se moría de celos al ver como ella se iba con el pelirrojo- así que no pienso hacer nada- agacho la mirada para que no lo vieran en el estado en el que se encontraba-si no me necesita me retiro para descansar-suspiro y desapareció de ahí

-Maldición-la rubia estaba furiosa- son unos idiotas- agarro una pluma y la apretó con sus fuerzas-pero si en verdad sakura no reacciona la mato- suspiro-shizune tráeme un poco de sake que me duele la cabeza- la morena salió de ahí.

Al poco rato llego sakura junto con el pelirrojo a su casa-estas bien sakura-la miro algo preocupado.

-No nada-sonrió fingidamente "creo que fue mi imaginación" ya llevaba rato sintiendo que alguien la seguía pero eso podía ser imposible-bueno y cuando nos vamos- quería alejarse lo mas pronto posible por que si su imaginación no juega tal ves el peligris no dejara que se fuera.

-Si quieres ahora mismo-sonrió-ya todos mis pendientes que tenia aquí los deje-suspiro-si quieres puedes cambiarte- le señalo un closet para que se cambiara para viajar mas cómodamente.

Después de varios minutos sakura salió cambiada con unos jeans y una playera junto con unos tenis-listo- le sonrió al pelirrojo- así que vamos-salieron de la mansión y cual fue su sorpresa al ver aquel carruaje- nos vamos a ir en esto- se apeno un poco ya que ella no estaba a acostumbrado a viajar de esa manera-perdón- se sonrojo.

La miro el pelirrojo-entiendo-sonrió- me imagino que por ser un ninja viajan a pie verdad- ella lo miro- pero esta ves lo aras diferente-la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a subir-ya podemos marcharnos-

El carruaje avanzo dejando a un hombre en la parte de un árbol mirando desconsolado-sakura-solo miraba como la peli rosa se iba con aquel hombre, su corazón de este sentía como se partía en pedazos, realmente no podía ver que era lo que había fallado si el siempre la había respetado, y realmente la amaba pero si ella no estaba segura entonces la dejaría partir para que por si misma se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos así el.

Una silueta apareció en esos momentos para darle apoyo- estas seguro- no entendía por que la dejaba ir así de fácil- de dejarla ir así de fácil-suspiro- kakashi-miro al peligris y callo al ver aquella mirada tan triste-espero que realmente sepas lo que haces.

Sasuke-miro al morenos- es necesario a veces dejar a la persona que amas-suspiro-si vuelve a ti es por que realmente es tuyo-al terminar su frase desapareció en una bola de humo.

-Kakashi- estaba sorprendido por el peligirs- por que no le dijiste la verdad- si por el fuera iría tras su amiga y la aria reaccionar pero la verdad era que sakura no entendía así que no le quedo de otra que dejar que ellos se dieran cuenta – naruto- sintió alguien tras de el-espero que no vayas a interferir- sabia que el rubio no iba a dejar las cosas.

-Pero pro que no-miro a su amigo-es que sakura es una tonta-suspiro-prefiero morir de un golpe antes que esos dos se destruyan así- sabia que esos dos realmente se amaban pero por sus miedos estaban dejando que los separara-pero no are nada se lo prometí a la vieja tsuande así que espero que esto realmente funcione-no les quedo de otra que retirarse a sus respectivas casas.

En el camino sakra iba pensativa "_por que no vino a buscarme" _no entendía si realmente kakashi la amaba creo que aria todo lo posible de no dejarla que se fuera "ahora todo esta comprobado el nunca me a amado" agacho la mirada para que el pelirrojo no la viera pero el se dio cuenta-sakura- se acerco un poco a ella-mira a hemos llegado-la miro- ven vamos para que conozcas a las demás modelos, la tomo de la mano

Un poco apenada al sentir su mano-si- abrieron la puerta de la mansión para entrar y cual fue su sorpresa de la peli rosa que había un buen de chicas.

-Hola-todas saludaron al pelirrojo- y quien es esa chica-una que otra celosa la miraba-acaso es tu novia yuki.

-Hola-las saludo con respeto-no ella es una amiga- las mujeres la miraron con desconfianza-se llama sakura y viene ayudarme para modelar- si las miradas mataran hubiera sakura muerto.

-Hola-n poco molesta por que como la miraban- solo soy amiga de yuki-suspiro-solo viene ayudarle- no podía creer que la miraran así pero no iba permitir así que un poco molesta miro al pelirrojo- será mejor que me digas donde me voy a quedar-el pelirrojo señalo una de las habitaciones-si no me necesitas me retiro- se fue de ahí.

El pelirrojo un poco molesto se acerco-no quiero que la traten mal-las miro a todas-ella solo es una amiga-sonrió sínicamente- que ala mejor puede ser mas que eso- suspiro-vamos a trabajar-las chicas sin decir nada mas se alejaron de el para continuar.

Ya era de noche y sakura a un estaba en su habitación un poco molesta pero no iba dejar que unas flacuchas la intimidaran por que para ser sinceros ella estaba mejor que esas anoréxicas – que se creen-se miro al espejo y miro que ella tenia un cuerpo atlético por primera ves se daba cuenta que no podía creer que envidiara a esas modelos si ella estaba bien pero a un así no pudo retener al peligris-por que- no podía creer que el la haya cambiado por esa rubia pero al pensar a la mejor era mucho mejor que ellas así que de nuevo empezó a sentirse mal así que mejor decidió ya no mirarse al espejo y seria mejor que descansara por que eso había venido a relajarse y por esa noche el pelirrojo no la había molestado y pudo descansar un poco.

Los días habían pasado y las cosas habían mejorado un poco con las modelos esas y empezaba, ya empezaban a tratarla un poco mejor y mas al decirles que ella no estaba interesada en su jefe si no que era un simple amigo, así relajarse a un que su tristeza a un no se iba y ahí comprendió que su corazón no se comprendería y a pesar de estar alejada de el seguiría con ese dolor pero ella era fuerte, así que tendría que salir adelante, a un que lo tuviera que ver.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis jóvenes lectores pues si a un que se sorprendan aquí de nuevo jejej la verdad es que quería subir el final para la próxima semana pero pes como eh sido my mala con ustedes y no decir con mi pequeño Nicolás que al pobre lo e hecho sufrir decidí no ser tan malvada y subir el final de esta pequeña historia jeejeje cuídense mucho y disfrútenla y como siempre les doy las GRACIAS a todos los queme dejaron comentarios los que la marcaron como favorito y pues por leerla así que les dejo disfrútenla

Capitulo 8 así fue

Y así fue como paso el tiempo sakura entre que la mandaban al spa para que quitarle lo estresado con varios majes y darle un buen tratamiento con varias mascarillas las demás chicas realizaban sus trabajos respectivos para después tener tiempo y enseñarles lo mas básico de modelaje a sakura, que al principio le dio un poco de pena por que para ser sinceras no estaba a acostumbrada a posar con poca ropa y menos usar demasiado maquillaje y esos tacones altos que le mataban los pies pero como buena ninja que era y que estaba a acostumbrada a realizar misiones un poco locas eso realmente era pan comido y así fue por que después de dos días empezó a tener confianza y modelar como se debía.

Un día antes del gran evento que tenia yuki realizo una pequeña fiesta para que sus modelos se relajaran ya que la presión era demasiado fuerte- chicas perdón por presionarlas demasiado –las miro a todas-igual les agradezco por ayudar a sakura-sonrió al ver la peli rosa- así que disfruten s fiesta-las chicas lo miraron- solo no se pasen mucho eh como la ultima ves-empezó hacer pequeñas bromas para después dejarlas que se relajaran-sakura-se acerco a la pelirsa que se veía fenomenal.

-Yuki- lo saludo-muchas gracias por estos días maravillosos- se sincero con el pelirrojo-en verdad si me vieran mis amigas se sorprenderían por el gran cambio que me hiciste- se miro a un pequeño espejo y noto que esos pequeños detalles que le había hecho le había quedado fenomenal- jamás me había visto así- su pelo se lo había cortado en varias capas desiguales para forman un corte irregular, pero siempre le habían respetado el largo que traía, y esas pequeñas mechas platinadas que le había hecho le daban un aspecto mas fresco y moderno-jamás me había dado tiempo para hacerme esas cosas-suspiro-sabes que uno como ninja no puede darse esos lujos- ahora se daba cuenta que realmente ser ninja era demasiado pesado pero a un así extrañaba su aldea y bueno no decir aquel peligris pero ella evitaba sus pensamientos asía el- pero ya después de mañana será necesario que me vaya-suspiro- a un que voy a extrañar todo esto- miro a su alrededor.

-Sakra-se acerco un poco a ella- puedes quedarte mas tiempo-sonrió- creo que si hablas con la h9okague entendería- la miro _"a un que no seria mala idea retenerla aquí_" no sabia por que pero si ella le correspondiera como el quería dejaría aquel plan para hacerle daño al peligris- eso puede ser tuyo- la abraso con cuidado- y mucho mas.

Sakura lo miro y no fue necesario pensar mucho para entender lo que decía el pelirrojo- es una buena idea pero- se alejo de el-pero esto no es lo mío yuki- lo miro- así que después de mañana me voy a mi aldea- se alejo de el para ir con unas de las modelo que había hecho un poco de amistad-

El pelirrojo la miro con furia-sakura- _"que lastima que no quieras quedarte aquí_" la miro de arriba a bajo _"yo podía darte mas de lo que ese te puede dar_" sabia que ella no iba a olvidar al peligris- chicas- les hablo a sus modelos- me retiro por que debo de descansar-sonrió fingidamente- pero ustedes disfruten lo que tienen aquí- al despedirse se fue a su habitación ya que estaba demasiado furioso con la peli rosa y no quería estropear lo que tenia en mente así que mejor se fue de ahí.

La fiesta que había sido algo tranquila con el paso de las horas empezaba a cambiar, ya que cada una de las modelos empezaban a embriagarse como locas desesperadas y sus cuerpos ya no reaccionaban tan normal- sakra- una de las chicas se acerco al ver que la peli rosa se retiraba-pero a donde vas mujer que no quieres disfrutar de esta fiesta- se acerco- salud- le dio una copa- anda ven vamos a brindar por todos esos malditos hombres que nos hacen daño- la peli rosa quería reusarse pero al escuchar esas palabras se animo y brindaba con las chicas que empezaban acercarse- y dime amiga a ti que te han hecho esos miserables.

Sakura las miro pero no pudo hablar ya que una morena- a mi el maldito me utilizo- le dio un trago a su copa para después aventarla- si amigas el miserable saco provecho que yo era modelo y me saco todo el dinero que mas pudo hasta que yo me reusé y el muy maldito me voto de mi propia casa –lloraba la morena- pero no me importa saben por que el maldito encontró a una de sus mismo calibre y le hiso lo mismo que a mi.

Y así consecutivamente las demás chicas empezaban hablar de las malas experiencias que habían tenido con los hombre, el cual sakura se sorprendió, ya que a unas decían que sus hombres las habían prostituido, las había obligado a vender o ingerir drogas y lo pero de unas las maltrataban- y tu sakura que te hiso tu hombre- las mujeres la miraban.

-Bueno el- les relato que había vivido un rato con el pero el problema principal que el no había querido casarse con ella y lo que le habían dicho sus amigas acerca de la rubia- por eso lo deje- las mujeres la miraron con cara de no entender bien por que se había separado- y bueno- al ver las caras de las chicas suspiro-el era un desgraciado que a veces me pegaba- las chicas reaccionaron y brindaron y empezaron a maldecir al peligris, Y ahí fue donde ella se dio cuenta de lo tonta que era ya que para ser sinceras kakashi jamás le había puesto un dedo enzima y mucho menos la había obligado hacer cosas que ella no quería so no todo lo contrario siempre el la complacía para que no hiciera berrinches "_soy una idiota_" ahora si se daba de topes – chicas será mejor que me retire- no se sentía nada bien así que se fue a su habitación para meditar todas sus idioteces, y para esos momentos su iner aparecía (inner: vaya sakurita) "_que quieres iner_" (inner: solo venia a burlarme de ti) _"no empieces_" (inner: es que ahora si te mereces que te mate) "_la verdad es que si inner_" (inner: y ahora que vas hacer por que creo que y entendiste que kakashi realmente vale la pena no crees) "así es inner soy una idiota kakashi en verdad es un hombre" (inner: bravo mujer así que después de ese evento te me vas directo a pedirle perdón a kakashi) "si inner no s necesario que me digas eso are" después de un rato de discutir con ella misma se fue quedando dormida.

A la mañana siguiente varios empleados contratados por el pelirrojo levantaban a las modelos que a un seguían dormidas, con un poco de trabajo y amenazas se fueron despertando para que las empezaran a vestir y maquillar para que quedara deslumbrantes.

Y pasa sorpresa de muchos sakura se había levantado temprano así que no tuvieran dificultad con ella y para ser sinceros fue muy rápido en arreglarla ya que no necesitaba mucho maquillaje para verse bien así que la maquillaron naturalmente para después pararle el vestido de novia que iba a modelar hasta el final-listo- uno de los asistentes mando a llamar al pelirrojo-como la ve.

El pelirrojo se quedo sorpendido-sakura te ves hermosa-sonrió- bueno como te comentaba tu serás la ultima en pasar así que relájate en lo que las demás pasan a modelar-les dio varias instrucciones-cuando salga la ultima que es rukya sales tu-la peli rosa entendió todo y se alejo para relajarse un poco por que estaba nerviosa.

Al entrar a una pequeña habitación se sorprendió al verse de novia- vaya- el vestido estaba realmente hermosos y le quedaba súper bien ya que era un poco pegado a su cintura para después la falda se ampliara asiéndola ver que era una princesa y realmente juraría que si por que le había puesto una pequeña corona el cual solo era el único accesoria que le quedaba a la perfección-espero que algún día use uno para mi- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-bueno primero hablare con el y si me perdona-suspiro- y si el quiere tal ves pasemos al otro paso- a un tenia las esperanzas que el peligris la perdonara y quisiera casarse con ella pero dejo de pensar ya que no quería que esa tristeza la opacara, por que quería verse bien y que su amigo tuviera éxito así que sonrió y se sentó para relajarse y miro como iban pasando las modelos.

Cuando yuki salió dio unas pequeñas palabras de agradecimiento y bienvenida para después dar comienzo al desfile de modas, después de eso se alejo del escenario para que las primeras modelos pasaran, y así fue como paso primero fueron las chicas con modelos clásicos, modernos, para oficina, jeans para estar mas sport y así consecutivamente las líneas que le manejaba fueron pasando hasta dar con los vestidos de gala y así llegar al cierre- buenas noches –saludo al publico- espero que les haya gustado mis nuevos modelos-los invitados sonrieron- así que concluyo con mi ultima modelo que les presentara este nuevo vestido de novia de dos piezas corte princesa-señalo al escenario- adelante- al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo sakura salió al escenario "kami por favor no la vaya a regar" sus nervios se apoderan de ella pero como buena profesional que era sonrió y fue caminando poco a poco en el escenario para que los invitados vieran el vestido.

Los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la belleza del la pelirosa y no decir del vestido que muchas mujeres de ahí la miraban de arriba asía abajo por envidia pero a un así sakuura sonreía como si nada, haciendo que muchos caballeros la miraran y le coquetearan pero ella asía caso omiso solo se concentro en modelar hasta llegar al final del escenario y quedarse parada mientras las demás modelos salían de nuevo para ponerse a lado de ella pero siempre y cuando dejando un pequeño hueco donde el pelirrojo se pondría ahí.

Al terminar de formarse todas la modelos el pelirrojo avanzo para llegar al final del escenario y ponerse a un lado de sakura-con esto doy por terminado este desfile-tomo la mano de sakura- así que disfruten de la fiesta- los presentes fueron levantándose de sus asientos para pasar al salón donde les tenían preparado un banquete y bebida para que disfrutaran de una fiesta-sakura- la detuvo para que no se fuera la peli rosa- necesito que te quedes mas tiempo con el vestido- la miro-no te preocupes las demás harán lo mismo-vio como las modelos se ha cercaba al salón con el vestuario-es que es que es un buen gancho para que las mujeres lo vean y me hagan pedidos- sakura no comprendió mucho pero si el pelirrojo le beneficiaria se quedaría con el vestido.

Al paso de la noche sakura empezaba a ponerse algo incomoda al sentir todas esas miradas lujuriosas que le daban esos hombres pero por mas que quería matarlos a golpes no podía por que no podía que su amigo se le viniera abajo su negocio por que como el se lo había dicho muchas mujeres al ver mas de cerca las prendas empezaban a realizar pedidos extravagantes "que les pasa a esa mujeres" veía que unas si estaban locas al ponerse esos modelos pero a ella que final de cuentas era su problema si se veía ridículas así que solo sonreía fingidamente-yuki-miro al ver como la había tomado de la mano-que sucede.

-Sakura-le sonrió-me puedes acompañar- la peli rosa lo miro-es que ya estoy un poco fastidiado-comprendió la peli rosa y sin hacerle ninguna pregunta se fue a una de las habitaciones más lejanas de la mansión-pasa-sonrió-perdón pero es que vi que ya estabas como yo-suspiro-es que es muy estresante todo esto.

-Si lo creo-bromeo un poco- pero no seria muy bien visto que ya tu este conmigo-se apeno un poco-creo que lo tomarían a mal además-suspiro-varias mujeres me había pedido que me acercara para ver mejor el vestido.

-No te preocupes-sonrió-si quieren verlo después se los muestro- suspiro- además ya me conocen que no me gusta mucho estas fiesta- sakura recordó a su peligris- perdón-noto que su mirada era triste.

-No pasa nada-sonrió-pero como dices si es algo estresante- se sentó con cuidado en un sofá- así que date un suspiro-el pelirrojo sonrió.

El pelirrojo se acerco a un pequeño mini bar-que gustas tomar- le señalo varias botellas pero ella se negó- a no puedes dejarme que yo solo brinde-la miro- y mas que a sido un éxito.

-Yo no tomo yuki- se apeno un poco-pero si no te molesta yo brindaría con tigo con n poco de limonada-

-Esta bien- la miro un poco molesto- espérame aquí déjame ir por la limonada-le sonrió fingidamente ya salió de ahí para ir por el jugo-es una lastima sakura pero voy a tener que hacer esto-saco un pequeño sobre que contenía algo de droga-kakashi te vas a arrepentir por lo que me hiciste-sin ningún remordimiento vacio las pastillas al jugo y de nuevo entro-espero que te guste-le dio el jugo-salud-brindo con ella-por ti- la pelirosa empezó a beber poco a poco-por que si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera podido tener este éxito- chocaron sus copar y miro como sakura se terminaba su jugo.

No pasaron mas de diez minutos y la droga empezaba hacer efecto-yuki- miro al pelirrojo que sonreía-mi bebida tenia alcohol- le pregunto.

-No sakura-se acerco a ella- estas bien- la abraso-será mejor que te recuestes aquí-la ayudo y la dirijo a su cama-creo que empiezas a relajarte.

-No es normal esto- se quiso zafar de el pero no podía así que lo miro- que me has dado- su instinto le decía que había sido drogada-suéltame- lo alejo de ella- yuki-empezaba a verlo borroso- como te has a atrevido a- se tambaleo un poco- drogarme o confiaba en ti-su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse

-Sakura-sonrió-que tonta eh ingenua eres- la miro- o mas bien que estúpida eres al confiar en mi- empezaba a burlarse- le hubieras hecho caso a tu novio- sakura lo miro- por que me miras así- se acerco un poco a ella con cuidado por que sabia que era una ninja y podía defenderse.

-Que es lo que dices- no entendía- por que mencionas a kakashi- empezó atar cabos y recordó cuando naruto y el peligris lo tenían en el baño- no fue casualidad que kakashi se enfureciera y te atacara.

-El la miro – vaya no eres tonta- suspiro- no fue casualidad que esos dos imbéciles me atacaran- sonrió- pero te agradezco por que si no hubieras llegado me hubieran dado una paliza- suspiro.

-Que- lo miro que empezaba acercarse a ella pero ella no podía controlar su cuerpo ya que cada ves lo sentía cada ves mas pesado-aléjate de mi si no-miro por todos lados y no veía una salida y mucho menos algo que defenderse.

-Que me vas hacer- se acerco mas a ella- la droga no va a dejarte mover mas- sonrió- así que solo esperare a que te duermas para así hacerte mía y vengarme de tu noviecito.

-Vengarte de kakashi- no entendía-pero que es lo que te hiso- no comprendía por que pero a la mejor había sido por lo que le hicieron en la fiesta de ino-creo que no es necesario que hagas eso por que final de cuentas llegue para que no te hicieran nada- no pudo mas y callo de rodillas para ir quedándose poco a poco dormida.

-Sakura- la peli rosa no reaccionaba- despierta niña- la movió para que reaccionara-maldición.

Entre sueños escuchaba como le hablaban-mmm-empeso a reaccionar de nuevo para escuchar esa vos que era demasiado conocida, así que abrió los ojos-pakun- parpadeo varias veces para comprobar que el pequeño perro estaba ahí – ve por kakashi.

El perro le gruño- no te preocupes- la miro-el no tardara en venir- miro al pelirrojo-y tu no te acerques mas de la cuenta- le gruño y se puso enfrente de la peli rosa- si no quieres salir mal herido.

El pelirrojo sonrió-vaya vaya así que kakashi pudo a un espía- sonrió- yo que pensaba que la iba a dejar desprotegida-se maldijo por no haber previsto que el peligris a un que el no estuviera presente mandaría a alguien para protegerla- pero que vas hacer tu un perro pequeño-se acerco pero mejor se alejo al ver que no era cualquier perro-maldición.

Sakura se fue incorporándose- yuki por que- lo miro- que es lo que te hiso kakashi para que hagas esto- sabia que no había sido por la reunión si no que era algo mas.

-Sakura- la miro con furia- sabes mi venganza es por que el muy maldita sedujo a mi novia- sakura lo miro sorprendida-el es el miserable con el que se acostó- empezó a gritar- así que yo are lo mismo- se acerco

-Grrr- pakun le gruño- primero tienes que pasar sobre de mi-lo miro-sakura apártate de aquí- la peli rosa hiso caso y como pudo se alejo de ahí.

Mira perrito mejor ve por un hueso- empezó a burlarse de pakun el cual se distrajo y este se le aventó para morderlo-maldito- lo zangoloteo para zafárselo pero este no se soltaba- suéltame- no podía zafárselo así que miro y tomo un pequeño tubo y sin pensarlo le pego asiendo que de inmediato pakun lo soltara-perro maldito vas a morir.

-Nooo-sakura grito- ni se te ocurra hacerle daño- se acerco con cuidado y se puso delante del perro- estas bien pakun-noto que estaba inconsciente- no puedo creerlo yuki –lo miro-por que

-Quieres saber por que-se acerco a ella y la tomo por el cuello levantándola- yo la amaba a ella-sakura intentaba zafarse pero por las droga no podía- y si kakashi no se hubiera metido ella se hubiera casado conmigo- empezó a reír-y todo fue por esa maldita reputación que tiene- s furia ya no la controlaba , al ver eso sakura le dio un golpe que hiso que medio la zafara-maldita-le dio un tremendo golpe que fue a dar a los pies de la cama dejándola semi inconsciente-ahora si vas hacer mi a la mal..-no alcanzo a dar un paso mas al ver que enfrente de el aparecía una bola de humo-tuuu- se alejo un poco.

El peligris apareció en su típica bola de humo-sakura-miro a la pelirosa que estaba tirada en el suelo-estas bien- se acerco para ver si no estaba mal herida pero solo había quedado un poco semi inconsciente-yuki-lo miro fríamente-la tocaste- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente

El pelirrojo lo miro- y si así lo hice-empezaba a insinuarle-pero no creo que a ella no le haya gustado- kakashi hervía de coraje realmente su pequeña se había entregado a otro no eso jamás pero el lo miraba triunfante- con la cara que tienes ahora me entiendes- se burlo-cuando tu te acostaste con mi novia.

Kakashi intento controlarse para no matar aquel civil pero al verle su mirada burlona no aguanto mas y fue directo a darle un golpe-maldito- el pelirrojo intentaba defenderse pero le era imposible ya que el peligris le daba una buena paliza.

Sakura solo escuchaba golpes y varios objetos calleándose a su alrededor lo cual hiso que fuera recobrando la conciencia y fue abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una imagen aterradora- kakashi- le grito al peligris para que se detuviera-contrólate no vayas a cometer ninguna locura por favor- intento levantarse eh ir a separar al peligris que tenia al pelirrojo agarrado del cuello a punto de ahorcarlo-no lo mates.

-Que- la miro con furia lo cal hiso que sakura se hiciera para atrás "esa mirada" le dio miedo al ver como la mirada- a un lo defiendes- ella negaba-esta bien aquí lo tienes- le aventó semi inconsciente al pelirrojo y salió de la habitación dejándola ahí parada.

-Kakashi- quiso moverse pero de nuevo se desplomo pero no callo al suelo esta ves, al levantar la vista vio a su amigo- naruto.

-Sakura-el rubio la miro enojado-espero que esto- frunció la boca- no pase a mayores- al ver que ella de nuevo se desmayaba la cargo para sacarla de ahí.

Después de mas de dos horas sakura empezaba a reaccionar de nuevo ya que la droga pasaban sus efectos- en donde estoy- miro que estaba en una habitación y recordó lo sucedido así que se levanto con cuidado pero a un le daba vueltas la cabeza

-No te levantes- sakura levanto la mirada- a un estas a aturdida por lo que te dio ese imbécil- suspiro- necesitas algo.

-Kakashi- se cohibió al ver que a un tenia esa mirada tan fría- necesitamos hablar- no quería ir de nuevo así que se iba a dar valor para enfrentarlo.

-No es el momento- suspiro- mejor descansa sakura para que nos podamos ir a la aldea.

-No kakashi espera- le grito para que se quedara- no me importa si es el momento o no yo quiero hablar contigo- suspiro-por favor.

-Ummm- se giro para verla- estas segura que quieres hablar conmigo- suspiro para no sobresaltarse- después de que te acostaste con el- la miro fríamente- creo que esta muy claro no.

-Que- no entendía por que le hablaba de esa manera-yo no me acosté con pero- sakura no iba a dejar que le reclamara algo que ella no había hecho pero el si- tu si te acostaste con su novia-suspiro-nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Por favor sakura- sonrió- yo nunca me acosté con su novia- suspira-si la conocía pero jamás la toque- empezó a controlarse de nuevo al escuchar que sakura le decía que no se había entregado a ese imbécil- sakura en verdad no ¿te acostaste con yuki?

-No kakashi- la miro a los ojos y noto que le decía la verdad-jamás podría estar con otro hombre-se sonrojo-yo soy de ti amor- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- soy una imbécil kakashi- no aguanto mas empezó a sollozar.

-Sakura- no aguanto mas y se sentó en la cama para abrasarla- creo que tenemos los dos la culpa-suspiro- y mas yo por mi comportamiento el cual causo que desconfiaras de mi- en ese tiempo reflexiono y comprendió que el si no hubiera tenido esos temores no hubiera pasado nada de eso-

-Kakashi- lo abraso- pero si no te acostaste con su novia por que hiso todo eso- tenia que saber la verdad-explícame que es lo que paso realmente y por que en la boda de ino lo querías golpear- a una tenia la duda.

Sakura- la miro- eso paso 6 años cuando me mandaron a una misión-suspiro

Flash back

_De regreso de la misión pasamos a celebrar como era costumbre gai _me reto- amos kakashi a que no me ganas- y como ya sabrás que el perdió- eso no es posible mi eterno rival pero para la próxima te voy a ganar-_ así que lo lleve a s habitación para que descansara en lo que yo daba un paseo por la aldea me encontré en el camino a una rubia _

Por favor señor ayúdeme- _no te que estaba con unas copas de mas- _no deje que esos hombres me hagan daño- _ al mirar comprobé que unos hombres con varias copas querían abusar de ella así que no iba a permitir y la defendí- _muchas gracias- _me abraso_

Ummm-_yo solo la mire y me aleje un poco de ella pero note a un hombre que nos observaba así que la acerque mas a mi-_venga conmigo- _se me hiso fácil llevarla a mi habitación-_puede quedarse aquí para que descanse y después se puede ir cuando este mejor- _antes salir pero ella me abraso y no me dijo._

-No me deje- _intento bajarme la mascara y besarme pero no le permití que lo hiciera así que se molesto-_que no quiere que le agradezca- _ yo solo la mire y la aleje de mi así que se enojo mucho mas y me miro-_que acaso es raro o que-

Ummm-_suspire y la mire-_no es mi tipo-_no quería ser descortés con ella pero al ver lo insistente tuve que decirle eso así que solo se fue a la a cama._

-Y bueno si no quiere que se lo agradezca mínimo dígame cual es su nombre-

-No se preocupe no necesito que me agradezcan-_quise ser lo mas respetuoso así que le di mi nombre- _ kakashi hatake- _ella me miro sorprendida al escuchar mi nombre así que me imagine._

-No puedo creerlo usted es el famoso kakashi hatake-_me miro de arriba así abajo-_ uno de los solteros mas cotizados de la aldea de konoha-_sonrió-_no puedo creer que me rechace el hombre que todas las mujeres dicen que es un cuerazo y no eso que es bueno en la cama

-Ummm-_ me dio mucha risa al escuchar lo que me decía la mujer lo cual se molesto- _creo señorita que usted esta mal informada-_suspire y deje de reír- _eso que dicen de mi es pura mentira –_trate de explicarle que mi querido amigo gai fue el que se le ocurrió esa gran idea de esparcir ese rumor_

Que-_se me quedo viendo y empezó a gritar-_quieres que me trague eso pues no eres un imbécil-_así que me dio un golpe y salió de mi habitación._

Fin del flash back

Sakura se quedo sorprendida-kakashi- no podía creer lo que le decía-todo esos rumos que dicen de ti fue por gai- no aguanto y empezó a reír- perdón en cerio no quiero pero es que.

-Ummm-el la miro y comprendió que tal ves a n había una esperanza- si por culpa de el-suspiro-yo nunca pensé que ese rumor causaría esto- sakra dejo de reír y lo miro- yuki intento hacer varias cosas pero se había olvidado del asunto hasta aquel día de la boda donde me reconoció.

-Kakashi-ella estaba apenada-por eso en el baño paso- agacho la mirada-so una tonta-empezó a sollozar-todo por mi inseguridad ahora entiendo por que naruto y sasuke se metieron.

-Sakura- la abraso- es comprensible que ayudaras a una persona que considerabas n amigo- conocía a s pequeña que hasta una mosca la defendería- yo le quise explicar pero no entendió así que empezamos a discutir y no te quedo de otra que tomarlo por el cuello y controlarlo-suspiro-ahí fue cuando tu llegaste.

-Kakashi-comprendió que había sido una imprudente por haber defendido a ese pelirrojo-y ahora que es lo que va pasar con nosotros-tenia que preguntarle ya que después de eso su vida cambiaria y para ser sinceros ella no quería dejarlo y mas que se había dado cuenta que el peligris era un ben hombre y que ella era una tonta

-Ummm- se le quedo mirando- que es lo que va pasar con nosotros-suspiro-sakura que e lo que tu realmente quieres.

-Yo- agacho la mirada- soy una imbécil que no que decirte kakashi- de nuevo empezó a sollozar – pero- lo miro y se armo de valor- quiero estar contigo-lo tomo de la mano- por que te amo y me eh dado cuenta que yo eh sido una imbécil por dejar que mis temores ganaran- suspiro- tu eres la nica persona que me complementa.

Sakura-le puso en dedo en sus labios- yo te amo y no quiero perderte jamás por eso quiero proponerte que-suspiro pero fue interrumpido.

-Mi amor-lo abraso y le dio un pequeño beso sobre la mascara- no vas a perderme por que yo siempre me quedare a tu lado- sollozo a un mas pero se relajo-así que me quieres proponer algo-lo miro-mientras no sea sakura quieres casarte conmigo todo esta bien-empezó a reír pero al ver la mirada de kakashi se sorprendió- no puede ser eso me ibas a decir-se sorprendió-hay no

-Ummm-el le sonrió- si era lo que te iba a pedir- se rasco la cabeza-pero me quitaste mi parte-suspiro-bueno que eso te lo quería decir desde hace una semana pero no me dejaste decirlo por que estabas furiosa- se hizo el indignado-ni por que me esforcé ser romántico.

Sakura recordó un poco esa noche y su cerebro le mando varias imágenes-hay amor lo estropie- agacho la mirada – si alcance haber las rosas que habías puesto en el piso pero de lo enojada que venia no me importo-lo abraso-perdóname por ser tan inmadura- suspiro-pero podemos hacer que no me importa y puedes pedírmelo.

-Ummm no creo que esto es un buen momento- sakura lo miro suplicándole con su mirada así que el suspiro y la miro- sakura- tosió un poco- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-saco una pequeña cajita color negro un hermosos anillo de oro con un diamante pequeño en forma de corazón.

-Amor-sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el anillo y mas cuando el se lo puso en su dedo- si acepto- se lanzo a sus brazos y lo besó, pero fueron interrumpidos por un rubio sonriente- naruto- le grito

Y ahora que hice yo- se le quedo mirando-no espera sakura nooo- la pelirosa le dio un tremendo golpe-auch- antes de que quedara inconsciente los miro-solo venir a decir que podíamos irnos yaaaa- se callo desmayado.

Amor- el peligris la miro- pobre de naruto- suspiro-ven vamos a recogerlo para salir de aquí-así que apiadándose del rubio lo cargo en su espalda- por cierto amor no te trajimos nada de ropa así que vas a tenerte que llevar el vestido ese- sakura no se había dado cuenta que a un llevaba el vestido de novia- que por cierto te ves muy hermosa- se sonrojo -vamos para poder llegar a tiempo con tsunade- sonrió y la tomo de la mano para salir de la habitación.

A mitad del camino naruto fue recobrando la conciencia-disculpe kakashi puede bajarme- el peligris lo soltó asiendo que el rubio callera sobre su trasera- auch gracias- suspiro y siguió caminando pero se le quedo mirando a su amiga-vaya sakura –se sorprendió al verle el cambio- que linda te ves así eh- ella se sonrojo- pero que bueno que te hayas hecho un buen cambio eh-sonrió-ya te lo merecías

La pelirosa intento matar al rubio pero la detuvo kakashi-amor- la tomo de la mano- no me había dado cuenta de lo que hiciste en tu cabello- sakra rodo los ojos "que despistado es" pero con sus defectos lo quería así- pero te queda muy bien-se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso- pero así me van a dar mas celos – le dio un pequeño golpe- que por que me pegas si es la verdad ahora te ve mas linda

-Kakashi-lo miro-acaso estas insinuando que me vea fea antes- alzo la ceja.

-No amor-sonrió-siempre has sido linda pero ahora estas mas-el rubio sonrió pero dejo de hacerlo al ver la mirada del peligris-será mejor que nos apuremos-la tomo de la mano y siguieron caminando con cuidado ya que el vestido de novia le estorbaba-naruto- miro al rubio-será mejor que descansemos en esta aldea-suspiro- y ver que sakura se cambie para que viaje mas cómoda- sin discutir los tres entraron a la aldea del rayo-ven amor.

Al entrar a la aldea se registraron y caminaron para encontrar una posada y así descansar y claro comprarle algo mas cómoda a sakura, pero en el camino fueron interceptados por un señor- disculpe jóvenes andan perdidos verdad- les sonrió-miren el evento será de este lado-les señalo una parte de la aldea donde varias mujeres estaban vestidas de novias y no decir los hombres traían sus trajes.

Naruto sonrio- disculpe viejo y ese evento de que se trata- la pelirosa le dio un golpe- oye por que me pegas- se le quedo mirando.

Hay joven-sonrió el señor- es un evento donde las jóvenes parejas se quieran casar y no pueden por razones de su trabajo o que su presupuesto no les alcanza se pueden casar sin papeles-suspiro- solo necesitan presentarse ahí cuando el juez de la ceremonia y decir un si y ya están casados-miro a la joven pareja-eso solo se hace cada año así que apúrense.

Perdón-sakura sonrojada se dirigió al señor- nosotros no hemos venido a ese evento-sonrió-pero muchas gracias.

Enserio- miro la cara de la pelirosa- perdón-se apeno un poco-pero como la vi con ese vestido yo- suspiro- me retiro-se alejo sin decirles nada.

El rubio se reía-los confundieron- paro de reír al ver la cara de sakura-será mejor que me adelante haber si hay habitaciones-desapareció de ahí como un cobarde.

Kakashi miro a la pelirosa y noto en su mirada triste-amor- la tomo de la mano-sabes que- la pelirosa lo miro- no estaría mal que fuéramos a ese evento- se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente-digo ya traes el vestido y seria un desperdicio que no lo usaras-sonrió

Kakashi-se sorprendió al escuchar lo que le decía- en verdad quieres ir- el le sonrió- pero amor – la verdad es que si quería pero para ser sinceros ella quería una súper boda, (inner: hay sakura no seas tonta) "pero inner yo quiero l mejor boda" (inner: hay niña por favor para que quieres gorrones en la fiesta lo mas importante es que ustedes se casen por favor) "inner tienes razón al diablo con la súper boda que quiero"- sabes que amor- el peligirs la miro confundido- si vamos a casarnos aquí- lo tomo de la mano y se fueron al evento sin pensarle dos veces no quería que el peligirs se le echara para atrás.

El rubio que iba regresando se quedo sorprendido al ver como sakura corría asía el evento- hay pobre de kakashi- le dio mucha risa ver como s sensei iba siendo arrastrado-pero esta bien-sonrió y se fue junto con ellos y no que fuera chismoso si no que si necesitaban un testigo el lo seria.

Al llegar el evento sakura y kakashi se registraron nuevamente y entraron a tiempo de que la ceremonia iniciaba- buenas tardes jóvenes-el juez les sonreía a todos- me da mucho gusto que este año sean mas parejas que se animen a dar este gran paso- suspiro- que ya sabrán es muy importante y que no lo hagan por que hayan sido arrastrados por sus chicas- varias mujeres se sonrojaron y una de esas había sido sakura- solo es una pequeña broma así que vamos a empezar- después de eso dio el clásico sermón de lo que era vivir como pareja y que responsabilidades había hasta llegar al final y preguntar- ya tienen sus sortijas-

sakura y kakashi se miraron y sonrieron al ver que ellos no llevaban sortijas-no se preocupen-el rubio los miro-ten yo tengo esta se las presto- le dio una pequeña sortija de platico de color morado- falta una verdad- se quedo pensando-esperen no tardo- se alejo el rubio asía una pequeña maquina de esas que sacan juguetes en un huevito-bingo-para su suerte saco una sortija de plástico color rosa- tengan-sakura se le quedo mirando con cara de no voy a usar eso-sakura quieres casarte si o no-el rubio la miro y ella la acepto-ya después se compran unas de verdad-

El juez continuo-, repitan después de mí: Yo-aclaro que cada pareja tendría que decir el nombre- te tomo a ti, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Cada una de las parejas fue repitiendo lo mismo hasta llegar con la peli rosa_-_ Yo Sakura Haruno, te tomo a ti kakashi Hatake, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que la muerte nos separe- le fue poniendo la argolla de plástico color morada.

Yo Kakashi Hatake, te tomo a ti Sakura Haruno, como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que la muerte nos separe- de igual forma le puso la argolla de plástico color rosa

Pronto el juez llegó el final de la ceremonia-Que lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre-sonrió-Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia- todos fueron besándose y sakura y kakashi se dieron un beso sobre la mascara de este el cal las demás se fijaron y les dio mucha curiosidad por que el jounin no se quitaba la mascara pero a un así no les dio mucha importancia ellos querían celebrar su unión-antes que se vallan a disfrutar a sus parejas-los miro pícaramente- les tenemos una gran sorpresa- las parejas se quedaron haber de que trataba- así que el nombre de la pareja que mencionemos se ganaran la sorpresa- suspiro-no me miren así jóvenes si les dijera de que se tratara ya no seria sorpresa- señalo a uno de sus asistentes para que le trajera unos papeles-la pareja ganadora es- se quedo callado por un minuto para que se formara el suspenso- Sakura haruno y kakashi Hatake- sonrió-pasen al escenario por favor

-Que-sakura reacciono-amor escuche bien o escuche mal- se le quedo mirando

-Ummm-se rasco la cabeza- no amor si escuchaste bien-suspiro-anda vamos-la tomo de la mano para que subieren juntos al escenario

-Pasen jóvenes-los invito a pasar- vaya son mu jóvenes- se sorprendió al ver a sakura pero no mucho de kakashi-disculpe jovencita- se acerco para susurrarle-como que su esposo es algo raro no- miro al peligris-no me mire así señorita pero es que por que trae esa mascara- sakura empezó a reír -debería de tener cuidado no vaya a darle una sorpresa que no es nada atractivo- "si supiera que es un cuerazo"

Ummm-el peligris lo miro- dígame que es lo que ganamos-no le había gustado el comentario

Así perdón joven-sonrió- se han ganado- de nuevo ese silencio- una noche en no de los mejores hoteles que tenemos-sonrió-para que pasen una pequeña luna de miel- suspiro-así que aquí esta la llave- le dio la llave al peligris- así que disfruten su noche.

-Amor-sakura sonrió-muchas gracias- los dos tomados de la mano se alejaron de ahí pero eso si antes les tomaron una foto de recuerdo de su boda-vaya que si nos vemos raros-sonrió- con razón-suspiro-es que amor yo vestida de novia y tu de jounin no crees que nos veíamos ridículos- alzo la ceja- ahora si podrían decir k te traje arrastrando.

-Ummm-la abraso-claro que no amor no creo que piensen eso-la beso – pero pueden decir que quisimos ser diferentes- el rubio se acerco- naruto- los tres se fueron al hotel que era de cinco estrellas en verdad era el mejo de la aldea.

-Vaya-se sorprendió el rubio al ver el hotel que era un lujo ya que las puertas estaban bañadas en oro y el piso era importado de Italia el cual formaban un buen contraste con el modernismo y lo clásico- que ben kakashi sensei que hayan ganado esa habitación- entraron a la habitación era mas bien un pent hause y se quedaron sorprendido al ver que la cama matrimonial era enorme y que en la habitación tenia n pequeño mini bar y en el baño había un jacuzzi- por que-suspiro-ya no hay nada disponible aquí- sonrió- así que díganme donde voy a dormir yo- el rubio empezaba a ver y lo mas lógico seria que durmiera en el sillón

Ummm-el peligris lo miro-no creo que sea posible naruto eso- el rubio lo miro-es que solo hay una cama y la verdad no creo compartirla- sonrió- y en el sillón no por que sakura y yo vamos a estar muy ocupado- la peli rosa se sonrojo- así que si me disculpas mi esposa y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-tomo a naruto distraído y lo saco de la habitación

-Kakashi sensei- se levanto – no me puede hacer eso-el peligris le cerro la puerta en sus narices- sakura por favor no me hagan eso yo donde me voy a dormir- empezó a sollozar- no traigo mis cosas de acampar por favor déjenme pasar.

Sakura miro al peligris-amor- sonrió-que malo eres- suspiro- pobre de naruto- se alejo de peligris- naruto-el rubio sonrió

-Sakura- se levanto del suelo-yo sabia que tu no ibas a dejarme aqu….-se quedo callado al ver como la peli rosa le botaba una mochila-pero que es eso.

-Es mi mochila de acampar- sonrió- yo siempre la cargo- el rubio la miro-ahora si no necesitas mas te dejo- de nuevo le cerraron la puerta en sus narices.

-Amor- el peligris empezó a reírse- así que yo solo soy el malo- la abraso

-No mor tú si eres malo-sonrió-por que yo por lo menos le di mi casa de campaña mientras tu no-suspiro-así que mejor a callar- le bajo la mascara para besarlo.

Y así pasaron la noche los recién casados disfrutándose de su amor en toda la habitación mientras al pobre rubio no le había quedado que irse acampar a un parque muriéndose de frio y para colmo de hambre pero solo se aguanto con tal que esos dos ya dejaran sus tonterías así que no e quedo de otra que dormir poco.

Y así fue como esas dos almas se unieron a una sola y como el tiempo no podía parar amaneció asiendo que esos dos amantes despertaran.

-Hola amor- le sonrió a su pequeña- como amaneciste- la beso.

-Muy bien-lo abraso-esposo mío- de nuevo empezaron a besarse para entregarse con amor, y disfrutarse ahora como esposos, después de una hora salieron a buscar al rubio que el pobre los miraba con o0jos de cordero lo cual a sakura le remordió la conciencia –naruto- se acerco a su amigo- que te parece que vayamos a comer ramen-al rubio se le iluminaron sus ojos- así que vamos a apurarnos- el rubio empaco y salió junto con kakashi y sakura a la aldea pero antes de eso pasaron a una pequeña tienda para comprarle ropa mas cómoda para que viajara mejor.

Y así fue como llegaron a la aldea en la tarde, y lo primero que hicieron fueron a al puesto de ramen para que el rubio se desquitara por lo que le hicieron, el cual kakashi no le dio mucha gracias haber pagado semejante cuenta pero al ver la cara de sakura de pocos amigo pago y se despidieron de su amigo y fueron haber a la rubia de mal genio.

En el camino se toparon con una pareja- hola sakura-la rubia la miro- vaya veo que ya estas de nuevo con kakashi-miro el peligris- y que amiga ahora si ya se va a animar a dar el paso- empezó a burlarse de su amiga-

-Ino- el jounin de una coleta le reprocho-será mejor que la dejes en paz- la miro-perdón- se disculpo por los comentarios de su esposa

-Ummm-kakashi sonrió-no te preocupes shicamaru- tomo de la mano a sakura- ven amor.

-Si amor- le sonrió-a ino- antes que se marcharan, le enseño la mano izquierda en donde tenia el aniño de compromiso y de boda- ya me case- sonrió al ver la cara que ponía la rubia-perdón por no invitarlos pero ya ves como es kakashi- se alejaron dejando a la rubia con la boca abierta.

Al llegar al despacho se encontraron con la rubia un poco relajada- y todo gracias al sake que se había tomado- sakura-miro a la peli rosa- mi niña- se levanto para abrasarla- ahora si niña me vas a escuchar- suspiro-eres una idiota que te crees al dejar a kakashi el pobre hombre estaba desesperado y lo peor es que no lo dejaste que te propusiera matrimonio- movió la cabeza- así que si el hombre ya no te dice nada ni reclames- la miro furiosa pero se quedo callada al ver al peligirs- vaya kakashi-alzo la ceja-veo que si fuiste por ella.

-Ummm-se rasco la cabeza- así es tsuande fui por ella- sonrió-pero tenemos que explicarle que es lo que paso- y así le redacto todo lo sucedido con el pelirojo.

-Que- se levanto de nuevo de su silla-maldición eso nos causara problemas- estaba furiosa- shizune- la castaña apareció-necesito hablar con el feudal para que esto no pase a mayores por que culpa de estos idiotas- señalo a la pareja- espero que ya arreglado sus diferencias por que si no-los miro con furia- los voy a dejar que el feudal se los lleve por haber dejado a su hijo semi inconsciente- la peli rosa se asombro- si sakura es hijo del feudal así que sabrás lo que puede pasar verdad entre nuestra aldea y la de la lluvia-suspiro-así que por favor shizune necesito comunicarme para arreglar las cosas con diplomacia.

-Tsuande- la peli rosa agacho la mirada- si es necesario podemos ir nosotros-la rubia se negó- esta bien-suspiro-solo veníamos a decirle que- estaba apenada

-Tsaunde- interrumpió el peligris- creo que el feudal comprenderá los hecho- el como siempre de confiado- así que no habrá problema- sonrió- y bueno no se preocupe mas de nosotros por que ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias-tomo de la mano a sakura- al grado que estamos casados.

-Que- abrió los ojos- como paso- el peligris le relato lo que habían hecho en la aldea del rayo- vaya- a un sorprendida- los felicito por esa unión pero en verdad si es valido eso- el peligris le entrego un documento donde certificaba la boda- así que si es verdad-suspiro-esta bien les voy a dar una semana libre para que disfruten su luna de miel-miro picara a la peli rosa- ya retírense.

Paso un mes después de aquel incidente el cual la rubia mando su disculpas, y de igual manera quiso que las cosas no fueran a mayores por que no quería que su aldea tuviera un conflicto por dos de sus jounin por algo que no valía la pena, un poco angustiada la rubia espero la respuesta del feudal de la aldea de la lluvia y sus sorpresa fue haber dicho que no haría problemas y que su hijo era un imbécil que ya lo había puesto en su lugar así que no se preocuparan de una guerra el cual no valía la pena así que mando a saludar y de igual manera felicito a la pareja de recién casados.

En el departamento se encontraban los recién casados descansando después de la pequeña reunión que habían ofrecido a sus amigos que por cierto les reprocharon por haber se casado de esa manera pero después comprendieron que si estaba bien por que conociendo al peligris se hubiera echado para atrás así que los perdonaron cada uno y fueron retirándose para dejar a la pareja.

-Amor- sakura se le quedo mirando- necesito hablar contigo-el peligris la miro preocupado-al principio pensé que pues podía ser una pequeña infección estomacal que me causaba esos mareos y bomitos-sonrio- pero al hacerme una prueba de sangre me dijeron que

-Que sucede amor- se preocupo demasiado-por favor que no sea nada malo- se levanto para verla mejor-anda dime que tienes por favor.

-Ok espérame- suspiro- es una enfermedad que dura nueve meses- el peligris se preocupo y mas bien no entendió-hay amor-le dio un coscorrón- estoy embarazada- kakashi la miro y callo desmayado de la impresión- hay amor- le dio mucha risa ver al peligris desmayo el cual solo lo observo y se fue a su habitación dejándolo inconsciente en la sala.

Y así fue como sakura completo su misión rango A operación matrimonio, que bueno viendo las cosas no había aplicado muchas cosas de lo que le aconsejaron pero aquí lo importante fue que por fin logro su mayo reto y por fin respondió a su pregunta del millón ¿kakashi si se quería casar con ella? y la respuesta había sido un si pero no se lo había dicho ya que este por temores no se lo había dicho, así que estaba feliz por dejar ya sus temores y ser felices para siempre como una familia feliz, así que solo esperarían a que el pequeño naciera y así complementarse como uno solo.


End file.
